Quiet
by narutonoob66
Summary: Sasuke made him keep quiet for his protection, but Ino had no problem risking her own life to tease the couple about it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rp me and my friend did, the first paragraph is my post, the next is hers. I'm Naruto, she's Sasuke. every other paragraph is a different p.o.v. this is the first rp we've finished.. **

**Quiet **

**Disclaimer: its not ours, its kishimotos..**

**Warnings: violence, yaoi.. bad words.. -.-**

Naruto stood in his bathroom, going over his reflection in the steamy mirror. He shook his blonde hair, remains of water from his earlier shower flying in every direction, litering the foggy glass as the liquid beaded up and ran down. He ran his hand over the mirror to, once again, free his image so he could observe it. The blonde sighed, not really sure why he was being so picky about his appearance tonight. It wasn't like he needed to be, it was just a party. Shrugging it off, he decided to ignore the mirror in favor of leaving the bathroom to head off for the party. The tan ninja slipped into his sandals before opening the door to his small apartment and stepping past the door frame, being sure to lock it. Once he was positive nobody would be getting in (not that a lot of people would i want /i in), he headed down the stairs of the complex, idly observing the changing colors of the horizon as the sun slowly hid away. He walked at a mildly slow pace, randomly smiling at the shop owners closing up despite the mostly cold looks he recieved in return. The smell of his favorite food invaded his nostrils as he i forced /i himself to walk past Ichiraku's, more than tempted to ditch the party in order to slurp down the delicous noodles.. But Sakura would have his head if he didn't show up. At least Sasuke would be there, that was entertainment enough. The relativly short walk ended as he approached the pink-haired girl's house, not bothering to knock since it seemed a million people were in there already.

The place was crowded, some people mingling outside of the girls apartment, chatting and talking amongst themselves, while others were inside the house, nibbling on the snacks that were set out, or drinking and listening to music. Some were even out back, perhaps smoking or just trying to get out of the crowds and have a bit of peace and quiet. Sasuke scowled at nothing in particular. He'd unfortunately come early, which means he'd been easily spotted and approached. Of course, that was why he was currently standing on the roof by himeslf, watching the party below escalate. He knew he couldn't stay up there for long, though, since it would be one of the first places someone checked for him if he were trying to avoid anyone. His pink haired teammate had decided to throw this little get together to celebrate the ending of her medic training with the gondaime. It wasn't really that Sasuke didn't want to go, but that he preferred to avoid crowds. But for Sakura's sake, and his physical safety, he'de agreed to come and participate. So with that, the raven haired teen sighed and dropped off the roof, landing soundlessly on the ground before stuffing his hands into his pocket and walking in the backdoor, his senses picking up the smell of cheap alchohol, smoke and sweat. He scrunched his nose up, and reluctantly walked further into the room, quirking a brow when a wobbly Kiba waved at him with a bottle in his hand and began stumbling at what would seem, his direction. Sakura, who happened to be on the opposite side of the house, looking for her crush, caught a shock of golden blonde hair and immediately headed in his direction with a smile on her face. "Narutooo!" She squealed happily, throwing her arms around her teammate. Their relation hadn't changed much over the years, though she didn't mind acting more friendly with him on occasion.

The blonde grinned at his teammate, hugging her back as she practially clung to him. He gave her a soft pat on her shoulder before pulling away, remembering when hugging her was top priority. "Congrats, Sakura." He commented, hoping he could dissappear to the food or some place before she started a giant never ending conversation. Out of the corner of Naruto's blue eye, he spotted Lee rambling on to Neji, who seemed to be ignoring everything the green-clad ninja said. "See ya around." The fox-boy said quickly, giving a quick wave before she could stop him. His eyes quickly scanned the room, looking for his other teammate amongst the crowd. The familiar tuft of dark hair was heading through the room, and Naruto sped up to greet him. He wasn't particularly sure how to go about talking to his best friend in public anymore, with how their relationship had escalated over the years, and since Sasuke seemed to want to keep it quiet. Something about 'not wanting to deal with every one's reaction'. The blonde had gone with it though, happy to at least have the pale teen. As he stood in front of the Uchiha, he blinked at him, a grin spreading across his face. "Hey..What's up?" The younger teen poked his finger into the center of other's chest, a little more than roughly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his blonde teammate, almost losing his balance at the rough poke to the chest. "You're late, dobe." He said in a low tone, quirking a brow and sending him a look that was only made for the blonde. To anyone else it would probably look like his usual impassive expression, though his eyes held something akin to acknowledgment and maybe something a little softer and welcoming. However, after a moment he scowled, remembering he was still slightly miffed that the stupid idiot had taken so long to show up, leaving him here alone with Sakura of all people. One would think the girl would get over a crush after it went no where for more then 5 years! He turned and set an empty bottle on the small coffee table next to him. Kiba, who had been drunk after only a few minutes of being at the party had walked over to him and shoved the drink into his hands, muttering something about doing them a favor, or something like that. He'd just shrugged, snatched the bottle from the dogboys hands and stalked away with a glare. He blinked and turned back to his teammate, who was still grinning like a moron. They'de been..'together' for a while.. Though Sasuke had said he didn't want to let anyone know about it, at least not yet. It wasn't like he was embarrassed or anything, but as much as the emotionless uncaring asshole he seemed like, he didn't want to make things more troublesome for his whiskered teammate. If the village, let alone his fangirls found out their precious Uchiha prodigy had been taken by Konoha's number one loudest ninja, there was no telling how much grief and trouble Naruto would be given. Not to mention it seemed like most of the village seemed to hate his guts as it was. He didn't miss the cold glares he recieved as they walked through the village. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something to the blonde, whether it was an insult or perhaps something that was only meant for Naruto's ears was unknown, but he immediately snapped his mouth shut with a small click of his teeth and scowled at the familiar feeling of something clinging to his arm. "Sasuke-kun, I found you!" Came a cheery voice. He glanced over to see his cheery pink haired teammate at his side, she blushed cutely, which made him roll his eyes. She was holding two cups that she was now holding out to the two. "I brought you guys some drink, I wasn't sure if you got anything yet." She gushed. Sasuke accepted the small cup gratefully, drinking it down quickly in an attempt to keep from having to speak to the pink haired monster. She continued to talk about how happy she was that they showed up, sending him looks and smiling prettily at Naruto whenever he said something. Frankly, he wasn't paying attention, suddenly finding the cieling unusually interesting for some reason. He hadn't even noticed another person approach their little 'group' and started conversing unti he was jutted out of his thoughts when someone almost bumped into him as they passed.

Naruto sipped cautiously on the drink he'd been handed, randomly commenting or nodding after everything that spilled from Sakura's mouth. Honestly, now that he thought back on it, he couldn't figure out for the life of him why he'd had a crush on her anyway. She was, as Sasuke had tried to tell him many a time, a little on the annoying side most of the time, talking too much and tossing her hair too often. He gave his pale teammate a look of sympathy, noting his slightly annoyed composure. The blonde briefly toyed with the idea of taking him to a different room to occupy themselves otherwise, but quickly threw away the idea as he realized just how hard it would be to hide, much less do something, with the amount of people that were currently occupying the various rooms. The idea was gone in nearly the same instant as someone else joined their group, nearly stumbling across their small circle. "Oh, hey, Lee." He greeted the youth-obsessed nin, who was currently nursing a bottle of sake. i Who gave Lee alcohol? /i The blonde asked himself, quirking a brow at the spandex clad boy. "Hello my youthful friends!!" Lee greeted, saluting the others in his drunken state. "How are you all?" He asked, grinning and standing on his tip-toes. Naruto caught Sasuke's eyes in a silent chuckle at the boy's antics, bringing his cup to his lips to avoid laughing out loud. He glanced down at his watch, noting he'd been here for nearly thirty-minutes, and was ready to leave before he went insane. "I think I'm gonna go say hi to Shikamaru.." He commented, gesturing discreetly that Sasuke follow him elsewhere, heading towards the backyard, which was equally crowded, though with less talkative people.

Sasuke gave a small nod, intent on following Naruto out of the room, just as Neji came over in order to grab Lee before he did anything to drastic. He seemed to be having trouble as it was, attempting to wrestle the small bottle from his teammates hands without actually having to put force behind it. The raven haired teen mentally shrugged, having assumed Neji would have probably taken the opportunity to knock his friend one upside the head while his guard was down. He'd never seen it first hand, though he'd heard all about Lee's drunken accidently the time he'd mistaken Gai's sake for his drink. Just one sip and the entire restraunt had been leveled, apparently. And it had taken one jounin and his teammate in order to restrain him. It was probably a good thing that Neji came before he could drink any more. After all, he had an unusually low tolerance. Sasuke scrunched his nose up slightly. He didn't have room to talk, his tolerance was probably even lower then Lee's. After all, this was the first party he'd ever attended that one of the rookie 9 had ever thrown. The other's he avoided like the black plague, either training or just sitting at home, like he usually did. He watched Naruto's back for a moment, and moved to follow however his arm was caught in an iron grip. He rolled his eyes and turned back, only to see Ino holding his forearm instead of Sakura like he'd been assuming. "Sasuke-kun! Where are you going?!" She whined, ignoring the glare her pink haired friend was sending her from the spot she'd been pushed aside. Of course, the glare had no effect, his fangirls seemed to have become immunte to them over the years. "Ino le-" "-You can't leave yet, we're about to start a game!" She whined, tugging obnoxiously, threatening to rip his arm out of it's socket.

The tan ninja rolled his eyes, seriously about to have to say something to the girls that kept plastering themselves to i his /i boyfriend. But if he did, he'd give it away, so he was forced to stay in silence and allow the girls to touch the oh-so-soft pale skin that made him swoon. The blonde had every right to be annoyed with it, if he couldn't molest Sasuke in public, then they shouldn't be able to either. "Ino, is it one hundred percent neccesary for us to participate in the game?" He asked, pouting in annoyance, resisting the urge to pull the Uchiha away by his other arm. "Of course it is!! We're playing truth or dare!!" The blonde girl informed them, giving Sasuke's arm another tug. Naruto groaned mentally, truth or dare could lead to i a lot /i of bad and unwanted things, especially if alcohol was involved. The female ninja smiled in victory, pulling the pale teen over to the forming circle on the floor. Naruto followed with a roll of his eyes, seating himself next to his pale lover. Of course, the inevitable was taking place, and several tall bottles were being placed in the middle of the circle, shot glasses being passed around to the participating members. He idly wondered how far this game would go, and who would pass out or leave before it was over. "I go first! If you pick dare, and don't accept, you have to drink a shot. If you pick truth, and we know you're lying, you have to drink two." Sakura called, putting a finger to her chin as she pondered on who to pick. "Sasuke-kun! Truth or dare?"

Sasuke was sitting rather rigidly as he was practically shoved into the small circle of people. As he looked around he saw many familiar faces, Kiba, TenTen that shy Hyuuga girl and even Shikamaru was there. No doubt he'd been conned into it by his female teammate just as he himself had been. There were a few others that he didn't even bother to list out or acknowledge as Sakura challanged him. Figures that he'd have to go first. He glared at the bottle in front of him for a moment, before leaning back on his hands. "Truth." He said evenly. It earned him a few quirked brows and whispers, but there was no way in hell he was going to choose a dare at that moment. Not if it was Sakura or Ino, no doubt they'de do something annoying like dare him to go on a date with them or something ridiculous like that. Sakura brought a finger to her chin thoughtfully for a moment, a pretty blush making it's way onto her already rosy cheeks. "Okay! Who do you think is prettier, Me or Ino-pig? Me, right? Right??" She asked, leaning forward a bit in anticipation for the answer. Sasuke just blanched, looking between the girls in an almost paranoid fashion. He glanced over at the dobe for a moment, perhaps somewhere in the back of his mind hoping the idiot would help him out, though that train of thought was derailed when he noticed the blonde was turned to the person next to him, blabbing about something, no doubt food or something dumb like that, he thought to himself. He felt cornered, the two girls staring hungrily at him while others watched and waiting til their turn. "..I pass." He said, reaching forward and snatching up the bottle. He'd rather have to gulp down the rancid liquid then have to answer that question. The drink burned his throat, almost making his eyes water. He took a couple of swigs and dropped the bottle back down, ignoring the disappointed looks on Sakura and Ino's faces. Ino claimed it was her turn this time, considering Sasuke had passed his own. He didn't care, though. Let them play their stupid game. The platinum haired blonde girl looked over the small group for a moment. "Hinata! Truth or dare!" She exclaimed. The pale girl flushed slightly, glancing up from the carpet she'd been staring at. "U-Uhn..Dare." She murmured, much to everyone's surprise, even Sasuke was shaken out of his light daze at the challenge. (He was suddenly feeling very light and unusually..Easy going at the moment?) "Yosh..!" Ino said, grinning. "I dare you..To..." She paused for a moment, looking around before her eyes settled on her target. "Kiss Naruto!" She announced, knowing Hinata had a crush on the boy. This was obvious since she turned 20 more shades of red.

Naruto perked up as he heard his name mentioned, following the word 'kiss'. If he'd been listening correctly, the dare had been directed to Hinata. He glanced over at Sasuke, deciding it would be safer for him to decline allowing Hinata to accept the dare. His tan hand raised in the air. "If I say no, does that mean we both have to drink?" He asked, glancing at the shy girl across the circle nervously. From the blush on her cheeks, she looked liked he was doing her a favor. The blonde and pink-haired girl discussed it briefly, before giving him an answer. "Yes, you have to drink, too." The both of them reached for bottles, each of them taking a single drink of the burning liquid. This was going to be really bad.. If i Sasuke /i had no tolerance, then he was screwed.. "Um.. N-Naruto-kun.. T-truth.. or dare?" The blonde thought for a moment, if he said truth, and they assumed he was lying, he'd have to drink twice, which would do him no good. But if he said dare, being the bold one he was, he'd have to embarass himself infront of all his peers. The safest bet was to pick truth, and hope they didn't say he was lying.. but, what's the point in playing it safe in a game of truth or dare? "Dare. I pick dare." He announced, crossing his fingers hoping the dare wasn't drastic. "I..I d-dare you to.. tell us who you're in love with.." The fox-holder immediatly wished he'd picked truth, this would be a hard one to lie about. Everyone knew his crush on Sakura had long since faded away, so he couldn't use her.. They also knew he didn't have anything special for Hinata, or Ino, since he considered the both of them i just /i friends, or he would have shown some kind of interest in them. His eyes made their way to Sasuke, who seemed to be holding in the effects of the alcohol. He couldn't tell.. The blonde reached again for the bottle and took another drink, squinting his eyes and shaking his head as he set the bottle back down. He definatly should have stayed home from this one..

Sasuke wasn't sure if he was relieved or not that Naruto had decided to pass his turn. It shouldn't have surprised him that Ino had done that dare. Those two girls- Sakura and Ino, always seemed to have some type of sadistic pleasure into getting into other peoples business. 'This isn't a damn dating service.' he told himself mentally. When he'd heard the dare, though, something swelled in his chest. Whether it was anger or frustration..Envy maybe? He didn't know. He wasn't sure what his actions would have been if the blonde had actually moved to..To kiss that Hyuuga girl. The one that was alway sending him fleeting glances and blushing when he was around her. Sasuke didn't even realize he was glaring at the girl; he blinked and looked away, his cheeks slightly flushed from the liquor, or maybe even embarrassment? For suddenly feeling so..Possessive and worried over something so stupid..? He was actually starting to think this little 'game' was a bad idea. He wasn't acting like himself. He was letting his mask slip, though he hadn't even noticed it at all.

After several more refused dares, a few accepted ones had caused Naruto to quit choosing the option, and the truths he wouldn't tell or lied about, left him blinking in a daze, chuckling at random times at something somebody said which wouldn't have been funny had he been sober. Several times he'd just layed back on the floor, looking up at the ceiling, which made him giggle for some strange reason. It was his turn to choose somebody, and he'd chosen Sasuke, whom in his equally drunken state had picked dare. The blonde wondered what he could do to flair the Uchiha's testy temper, or just embarass him all together. "I..dare you to.. hmmm.. get up and follow me." He ignored the looks of question he recieved from the other ninjas, staring as the pale teen awaiting an answer. The tan nin's cheeks were flushed from the amount of alcohol he'd consumed, and his fingers were tingling. His system of control had long since went down the drain, and he was ready to touch the soft skin that had been tempting him all night long. If he had to wait another minute, he'd go insane. The blonde made to stand, every ounce of his control keeping him from falling over as he waited for the pale teen to get up or refuse.

Sasuke let out a snort of amusement, his smoldering black eyes following the blonde's body as he stood up. "What kind of dare is that..Do-be?" He drawled, a sly grin on his face. He knew Naruto was probably up to something or another, though that dare was..Completely unspecific. Follow him? Where? And why? Surely the idiot knew that since this was a dare, the participants would want to follow and see what the dare was, right? He chuckled to himself, pushing himself up from his seated position, accidently knocking his and Naruto's practically empty bottles to the floor as he did so. He didn't really feel the wave of intoxication until he attempted to stand up, probably because of the sudden circulation moving from his head to his feet. Of course, he didn't allow himself to fall, perhaps stumbled..-barely- and pause for a moment before he was sure he had control over his leg muscles again. He waved off his other teammate, who had looked like she was about to try to help him up. He ignored the rest of them and shoved his hands into his pockets, like usual, and glanced up at the blonde, looking thoroughly amused at something. His looked over the whiskered teen for a moment, who was just wearing a blakc t-shirt and his usual orange pants. Apparently he'd taken off that gawdy jacket while he hadn't been paying attention.. "Well, deadlast?" He asked, shifiting his weight from one foot to the other..Or maybe he'd almost just fell down and caught himself? Who knew.

Naruto smirked, gesturing to the rest of the group to sit back down as a few of them made to stand. Frankly, at this point he didn't care if they knew what might go on or not. All he was interested in was feeling that pale skin pressed against his own, slick with sweat and bruised with kisses. But.. where ever should he take him? A closet? No..too small. The backyard? Too open to wandering eyes. That left the bathroom, which people might be using, and Sakura's bedroom.. The idea of being alone with Sasuke, especially with his intentions, in the pink haired girls room was oddly arousing. It was settled then, the blonde turned carefully on his heel, making his way to the girl's bedroom with the Uchiha trailing behind him. If Sakura had called any protests, he heard none, too far gone in alcohol and his desire to even care to hear. He fumbled a bit for the door-knob, pushing the door open once he got a hold of it. He closed it again, and turned the lock, leaning back against the door. The only light in the whole room came in from the window, which wasn't much, saying it almost nine anyway. The younger teen stood still, watching the pale teen. Absently, he bit his lip, waiting for the older teen to do something.

Sasuke blinked, glanced over his shoulder at the door then looked over Naruto's shoulder, then to the cieling above them almost as if he'd just noticed they were in a different, darker room. Though there wasn't much light, he could see the walls were pale and decorated with different things, papers and..Were those flowers? There was a bed in the far corner, covered in pillows and a comforter that hadn't been remade after a night of sleep, and a desk not far from the bed. He scrunched up his nose in distaste at the sight, but that was what was bothering him. It was the smell. It smelt all too familiar, that sweet obnoxious unnatural smell that invaded his nose everytime Sakura possessively clung to his arm or shirt, or attempted to throw her arms around him. Even with his senses dulled by the alchohol, it was still almost overwhelming. He'd followed Naruto carlessly, knowing what he probably wanted, but not relaly being able to bring himself to care. He narrowed his eyes at Naruto, curling his lip slightly in distaste. "Oh hell no." He muttered, grabbing the blonde wrist and wretching the door open, yanking him into the hall, ignoring the strange looks they got from a few people. He wasn't even sure what he was looking for, but he didn't want to be in that stuffy room any longer. It was like having Sakura breathing down his neck and distracting him from what was his.

The blonde blinked as he was more or less i jerked /i from the room by the pale teen. So maybe Sasuke didn't like Sakura's room, whatever, a room was a room to him. Though the pink-haired girl might not approve of them doing such things in her bed, but hey, she wouldn't have had to know about it. If the older teen had something against doing it in Sakura's house, and he wanted to go to one of theirs, then Sasuke was carrying him there. No way was he walking to another house to satisfy his desires. Naruto trailed behind the Uchiha closely, having no other choice since the older teen had a hold of his wrist and all. "Sasuke.. If.. I'm remembering r-right," He paused, unsure of whether he was being heard of not, "the dare was for i you /i to follow i me /i .." He continued, debating just grabbing some random room to continue out his plans with or without the other's approval. The blonde gave a quick glance to the group of people staring at them with quirked brows, giving them a look which clearly told them to mind their own business.

Sasuke stopped aburptly, stumbling forward a little bit when Naruto's body ran staight into his back. He sent a scowl over his shoulder, though he was silently contemplating whether ot not he wanted to punch or jump him. He hadn't really been paying attention to where they'de been walking, nor was he paying attention to his surroundings at the moment as he continued to stare at the blonde, still holding his wrist tightly. "I did follow you, dobe." He drawled. "But you see, I have a problem with being so close to you yet only being able to smell Sakura. It's a huge turn off." He said bluntly, quirking a brow and putting his free hand on his waist in a matter of fact manner.

A flush barely made its way to the tan teen's cheeks at the comment, had they been alone, he would have been fine. But the people around them all looked up, having heard the exact same words. "So wait a second.." Ino started, a knowing smirk coming to her lips. "Sasuke, you're turned i on /i by being close to Naruto, but i smelling /i Sakura turns you i off? /i .. wouldn't that mean you were.." She paused, clearing her throat. "..gay..?" Naruto rolled his eyes, and Sasuke had been worried about i him /i spilling their secret.. By now, the grip on his wrist had gone slack, and he pulled his arm free, letting it fall by his side. "Wow.. this is.. awesome.." The blonde stated, more than a hint of sacrasm chasing his words. He folded his arms over his chest uncomfortably, looking up at the ceiling pretending not to notice anybody.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke blinked stupidly, as if he didn't really know what just happened. Was it just him, or were they actually back in the room they'de come from? When did that happen? He resisted the urge to slap a hand to his forehead, though despite the fact that he was still doubly out of it, his pride wouldn't allow him to admit he'd made a mistake. Could you even call it a mistake? He really didn't feel that much remorse about accidently blurting that outloud, though he was sure he'd be pissed about it later. It wasn't like he could take it back, anyway. He vaguely noticed when Naruto pulled out of his grasp, as he glanced around, noticing the place was full of people who were all staring at him now, including most of the rookie nine. His face was still flushed, which was easily noticeable against his pale skin. But it wasn't from embarrassment. Sasuke didn't get embarrassed easily. He leveled a glare at the blonde girl. "The point is you..Stink." He said, guesturing wilding between the two kunoichi's, not caring if he was acting unusually immature or not. That's what he was here for, right? To get drunk and make an ass out of himself like everyone else?

Naruto snickered at the comment, turning to look elsewhere when he noticed the look on Sakura's face. She looked.. at loss for words. Her precious Sasuke-kun had just insulted her. "Oh yeah, great job, Sasuke. Tell me I smell bad to cover up the fact that you're i gay.. /i " She crossed her arms in an irritated fashion, looking at Ino to back her up. The blonde girl had to have something to say.."But how do you know you're gay? Have you actually kissed another boy?" Ino's mouth fell open as a possible answer hit her. "Was it Naruto? Did you kiss Naruto?" She asked, it only made sense, with the dare, leaving to a bedroom, the comment Sasuke made. Naruto was going to get his head chopped of next time Sakura got a hold of him, or possibly even something else, if he was the reason for the Uchiha's sexuality. Naruto cleared his throat, hoping that Sasuke wasn't drunk enough to admit anything else. Who knew what words could fall from his mouth in his state?

Sasuke brows rose at the obvious provokation coming from the pink haired girl, who was obviously irritated and disbelieving. Why would he lie? "First of all, that unnaturally fruity scent of yours has nothing to do with my sexual preference." He told her levelly, crossing his arms over his chest staring blankly at her. His attention moved from Sakura to Ino, this time a looking of slight annoyance marred his delicate features. "What I do in my spare time is none of your business." He said in defense, directly avoiding the question altogether, his expression saying nothing.

"If you haven't kissed him, you would have just said no.." Ino commented again, hands on her hips in a knowing fashion. Sasuke was avoiding clear answers, Ino just knew she was on the verge of getting a confession. "Why don't you just say it, Sasuke? Its already pretty obvious. You have i no /i attraction to women what-so-ever.. And now that I think about it, Naruto hasn't for some time either." Naruto pouted, why did she keep bringing him into this? The girls were discussing i Sasuke's /i sexuality, what did he have to do with it? Well.. actually, he had a lot to do with it, but they didn't know that nor did they need to. He would be glad when tommorow came, and they could just blame this all on the fact that they had been drunk off their asses.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, apparently baited by the challenge in the girls voice. "Are you so sure? Perhaps it's your childish jealously that's effecting your observation skills." He retorted, turning completely to face the girl, as if he were going to charge her any second. It didn't seem obvious to him that he was digging himself a deeper hole, which obviously meant something was wrong with him, to miss something so apparent.

Ino snorted at the pale teen. "Jealousy? Who do I have to be jealous of? Surely you don't mean Naruto." The fox-holder glared at the girl, she was honestly out to piss somebody off, wasn't she? "Do you have to keep bringing me into this? It sounds to me like your wanting a confession from him. If I didn't know any better, I would think you actually wanted to watch us do it.. since you won't let us leave.." Naruto quickly clapped his hand over his mouth, realizing just how much he could have given away. Not that Sasuke hadn't done that enough already, if they didn't both just shut up, all they would be succesful in was confirming the girls suspicions.

Sasuke sent Naruto a look that said 'what the hell are you talking about?' It didn't last long though, before he turned back to the blonde, with a scowl. Though, he couldn't blame him for being annoyed, what Ino said was pretty mean. Well, he was mean to the idiot all the time, but that was a different situation altogether. "I could have sworn this conversation was between you and I." He said coldly, placing his hands into his pockets. "So let's try not to aim our bitchyness at other people." He said impassively. Sakura fidgetted slightly , looking torn between anger and amusement, not really sure what to believe. Maybe Sasuke was drunker then she thought? And Naruto..he always said stupid stuff that didn't really mean anything..

Naruto looked around, noting that the couch near him looked mighty comfortable right now. Decieding just to stay out of it, since all he was doing was making things worse, he flopped down on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest with a pout. This was one of the reasons he gave up on girls, they couldn't ever let anything go.. If Ino would have just let everything be, they wouldn't have surrendered so much that could be used against them. "Yaknow what? Its getting late, maybe we should get going soon.. Sakura, all these drunk people in your house making such messes, and you have to clean it up, too.." He commented, hoping to end the feud between Sasuke and Ino.

Sakura glanced around, as if just remembering she'd been having a party before whatever happened..Happened. Shikamaru, who had sauntered over and sat on the couch next to the blonde muttered something about there being too much drama and how troublesome it was. Sasuke obviously hadn't heard what Naruto said though, since he didn't move to acknowledge it. A couple of other people seemed to have heard it though, as they slowly made their way out of the house. "Hmm, what would everyone think if you really we-" Ino had been saying. Sasuke knew what she was going to say, which made him snap. "I don't give a shit what anyone thinks!" He yelled, which caused everyone to go silent at the outburst, having never seen such emotion from the raven haired teen. "I don't give a fuck what any of you think." He said icily, his eyes having bled red as he looked around at the frozen faces of his peers, clenching his fists painfully at his sides while daring someone to say something to tempt him.

Naruto sighed, what was it with girls and keeping things going until they pissed somebody off? The blonde girl's mouth opened again, most likely just to test Sasuke's patience and see if she could make him scream again. "Ino, just drop it.." The fox-nin demanded, pleased when her mouth snapped shut obediantly. Sighing again, Naruto stood, gently gripped the pale Uchiha by his shoulders from behind. It really was getting late, and he didn't want to stay in the tension-filled house any more than neccesary. "How 'bout we get you home?" The blonde gave Sasuke a slight push towards the door. With any luck, they could get out of the door without trouble, and get home.. and do other things they'd both regret in the morning while they limped their way to training.

Sasuke turned back, which caused Naruto's hands to fall from his shoulders. He was an Uchiha. He did not just walk away from things like that. "No.I'm not done yet." He growled stubbornly, sending a glare at anything that moved. This was what the stupid girl had been trying to get, right? A reaction? So why did everyone look so surprised? He felt his fists clench and unclench absently at his sides, almost as if they were itching to do something. Anything to show the anger he was feeling swarming around his body at that moment. His gaze scimmed over Sakura's face, then to Ino's and even a couple of other random people. "Well? Haven't you got anything else to say?" He asked expectantly, his tone low and dry.

Naruto dropped his hands by his side, rolling his eyes at the people. Normally, it would have been funny to watch the teens bicker, but over such a delicate topic, it wasn't very amusing. "So Sasuke, are you gay or not? You've got us all worked up now, we've just gotta know if the villages only hope of restoring the Uchiha clan is in love with the village's idiot." Ino continued, if Sasuke wanted to continue things, then she'd sure as hell continue them, nothing better than pissing off an already pissed Uchiha, right? This night was turning out to be different than expected..

Sasuke bristled visibily, his sharingan spinning wildly as he glared hard at the girl, the look on her face just begging to be swiped off. One would think that an educated shinobi as herself would know when to stop, not to mention everyone knew Sasuke was slightly unstable at times, due to what happened in the past. He didn't like being taunted and provoked, that was a given. Any other time he wouldn't have given it a second though, though his emotions were easily brought out due to the alchohol circulating in his bloodstream. His mind practically went blank with fury as his body absently moved by itself, toward the smirking girl. What did she know about his clan? What gave her the right to even ask about his business? How dare she call the idiot an idiot like that! He was ten times a better ninja then she would ever be.

The blonde stepped forward, between the two teens. He knew Sasuke had his place to be angry, he would have been to had Ino been saying things like that to him, but maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let the Uchiha actually i do /i something about it. He wasn't exactly thrilled about being called an idiot either, though. The younger teen pressed his hand into the center of the pale boy's chest, keeping him from moving forward anymore. "Ino, it would be nice if you would shut up and stop provoking people.." Naruto was almost shocked at himself for making an attempt at i stopping /i a fight. "Ready to go home i now /i , Sasuke?" He asked, turning towards the older teen.

Sasuke sent Ino one last filthy glare before he glanced at Naruto, his expression not changing in the least. "No. You're just gonna let some bitch talk about you that way?" He snapped, his voice unusually loud and his words running into one another. He sent a glare back over his shoulder. "I think someone needs to put her in her place." He said in an uneven tone, ignoring the obvious shock written on some of his peers faces, probably wondering if he'd actually strike out at the girl had Naruto not been between them. Sasuke didn't care, they were ninja's and the sex didn't matter in their field of work. If a girl can talk like that and instigate it, then she should be treated with the same. He didn't take kindly to sitting back and watching someone precious to him get stomped on.

Naruto sighed, every body talked about him that way, what else was new? And Sasuke called him names all the time too, though it was a little different coming from him.. it was more affectionate than insulting, if that made any sense. But anyway, what did he care what people said about him? He'd been made fun of and called names all his life, things quit affecting him a long time ago. "And that someone is i not /i you.. Listen, we can deal with this some other time, but in the meantime, we're i going /i home. Whether you like it or not.." He demanded, his voice stern and meant to be taken seriously. The tan-teen grabbed the Uchiha by his wrist, intent on i dragging /i him out of the house if that's what it came down to. He gave a look to Ino, the kind that parents gave their kids when they did something 'shameful'. He made to move towards the door, giving the pale teen a little tug. The blonde dared him, i dared him /i to try to keep things going with the girl..

"N-naruto! What the hell, let go!" Sasuke argued, stumbling over his feet slightly when Naruto suddenly tugged him off balance. What the hell was he saying it wasn't him. Of course it was! If he didn't do anything about it, then no one would! For a moment he attempted to tug his wrist free, knowing full well that he wouldn't successful. When it came to brute strength, he had to begrudgingly admit that Naruto was the victor. But that just didn't get through his stubborn head. "God damnit." He scowled, his teeth clenched almost painfully as he looked over his shoulder at Ino, who's expression changed to one of almost uneasiness. He sent her a glare that said 'you just wait -right- there.' .

The younger teen gave Sasuke's wrist a firm squeeze, pulling him further towards the door. It was almost cute the way the older teen was struggling, Naruto would have to use that to his advantage later. "Come i on /i , Sasuke.." He tugged a little harder, finally reaching the door to the girls apartment. The blonde quickly opened it, pushing the Uchiha outside before he had another second to protest. At least now that they were away from what was causing problems, it might be a little easier to get him home. He made a mental note i never /i to ever let Sasuke play truth or dare under those circumstances, they'd given up more information than neccesary.. And knowing everyone in that room, the whole entire village, if not world, would know the secret they worked so hard to keep by next week..

"Okay, you can let me go now, dobe." Sasuke slurred slightly, sending a glare at the blonde for pushing him out of the apartment before he could finish what he had to say to the girl. He was doubly frustrated at the moment, with the stupid girl in the apartment and with the blonde moron who'd decided to drag him out of the room. He did his best to keep the pout off his face as he yanked his arm out of the blondes grasp and shoved his hands into his pockets, walking in the direction he was..Pretty sure was at least one of their houses were located.

Naruto shook his head, Sasuke was more trouble than he was worth sometimes.. He ignored that fact though, the Uchiha was the only person he could think of that actually loved him for who and what he was, that didn't care about the Kyuubi. And for that reason, he would put up with the pale teen's stubborn attitude. The blonde fell in step next to the older teen, glancing over at him out of the corner of his eye as they headed towards his own house. Absently, he wondered if Sasuke even knew where he was walking to. Naruto sighed loudly, oh yeah, his plans for tonight were probably ruined. It was a bit obvious that with the Uchiha's current mood, he probably wouldn't be i in /i the mood once they got to his house.. Unless he was due for another mood swing within the next three minutes.

Sasuke eyebrow twitched slightly as he attempted to ignore the idiot who, who he could see was blatantly sending stares at him every few seconds. "Would you stop looking at me like that?!" He finally exclaimed, glancing at his companion, who was looking at him innocently. He opened his mouth to say something, closed it, tried again then rolled his eyes, making an strangled frustrated sound in the back of his throat before he turned his attention back to wherever it was he was walking to at the moment.

"I'm not looking at you like anything.. I'm just thinking." Naruto explained, brows furrowed slightly. His gaze moved from Sasuke down to the street he was walking on, idly kicking a small rock he'd spotted. He was about to say something else to the pale teen, which probably only would have proved to put the other in a worse mood, when he noticed they'd almost passed his house. The blonde stopped. "Are you staying at my house tonight? Or do you wanna go home?" He asked, hand on his doorknob as he waited for an answer.

Sasuke turned and stared at the blonde for a moment, looking over his shoulder at the familiar building that he'd somehow missed as they were walking by. He supposed his intentions probably had been to go to Naruto's house, consideirng the Uchiha compound was in the complete opposite direction. Naruto knew that, yet he still seemed to have the urge to ask if he was going back to his house. "No, moron, I was gonna sleep at the training grounds tonight." He said sarcastically, slowly making his way back toward the blonde, who had stopped at his door while the raven haired teen had continued walking.

Naruto snorted softly at the sarcastic comment, pushing open his door before fumbling clumisly for a light switch. When he couldn't quite find it, whether it was because he was drunk or tired or both, he gave up. They could see just fine in the dark anyway.. He closed his door behind them, peeling of his shirt as he made his way into his small bedroom. The blonde wasn't sure if Sasuke would be accompanying him in the bed, or if he would take the couch, but he hoped that if he didn't get to touch the Uchiha, that at least he'd be able to watch him sleep. With a much appreciated sigh, the tan-ninja flopped onto his bed.

Sasuke took his time, shutting and locking the door behind him-god knows Naruto never did it, before toeing off his sandals next to the entrance to the apartment. He glanced around the darked room, noticing that Naruto was no where to be seen. He frowned, wondering where the moron could have gone without him noticing. The guy was bright and loud as hell, you couldn't miss him now matter how drunk you were. Sasuke was pretty sure even a blind person could see Naruto. He made his way across the room, cursing when he nearly tripped and stumbled over something that was laying in the middle of the floor. After a few moments of hearing footsteps, silent curses and things getting knocked over, Sasuke found the blonde room and walked in without knocking or anything. He never did anyway.

Naruto chuckled quietly as his lover more or less i fell /i into his room, and the blonde kicked off his sandals before crawling under his blanket. His hands moved behind his head, propping himself up slightly so he could better watch the pale teen. The younger teen couldn't name a single thing he liked more than cuddling up close with one Uchiha Sasuke, not even ramen topped that.. And that was saying a lot. He let his head fall back on his pillow, opening his arms in invitation to Sasuke. There was just enough light coming through the window that even in their current states, the older teen would be able to see his way over.

One would think Naruto's gesture and Sasuke's reaction would be cute, however the begrudging and disconcerting look on Sasuke's face never left as he made his way to Naruto's side of the bed, the matress dipping under his weight as he climbed over and settled with straddling the blondes hips comfortably. He crossed his arms over his chest and continued to stare down at the whiskered teen impassively, reguarding him cooly with foggy onyx eyes. He was still mad about what happened, and he had decided to make that known, for once.

The blonde flinched slightly under Sasuke's gaze, which was strange considering he'd been dealt the brunt of the Uchiha's glare many a time, he should be used to it. But anybody would be uncomfortable under such a glare.. Naruto knew he, somewhat, deserved the older teen's anger, he'd have been mad too had their positions been switched. But it was probably a good idea to have made Sasuke leave, another second and he probably would have started a fight with the girl. Which would have gotten him into an assload of trouble.. A pleading pout came to his lips, and his hands moved to rest on the pale teen's thighs.

Sasuke barely suppressed a snort at the vague attempt to change his attitude. His gaze flickered to the hands on his thights for a brief moment before glancing back up into the blondes clear blue eyes, noting how familiar the touch was. "Hn. You may have thought you were doing me a favor, but you're wrong." He finally said, his tone a mixture of cold bitterness and barely supressed pouting. He had to wonder, would Ino rather deal with an out of it drunk Uchiha, or a pissed off coherent one.

The blonde shrugged, allowing his fingers to squeeze the other's thighs softly. "Maybe so, but you have to ask, if I hadn't, how much shit would be in?" He asked, his blue eyes meeting Sasuke's charcoal ones. Idly, the younger teen's thumbs massages soft circles on the clothed pale legs, wishing to have access to every naked inch of the delicous skin. Wasn't it amazing at how, even with Sasuke's anger, the only thing that could occupy his mind was sex? Maybe he really was just as bad as Kakashi-sensei..

Sasuke leaned forward a bit so he could rest his weight on his hands on either side of Naruto's body, but leaving plenty of space between them. He was sending Naruto and annoyed look, as if he were trying to comprehend the blondes excuse. Sure, if he had done something, there would have been consequences, however they wouldn't have been terrible. After all, he wouldn't have killed the girl or anything that drastic. He wanted to put his point across, and he couldn't be penalized for being provoked by an imbecile such as herself. "I don't care." He drawled, brow quirking. "And if you think that little number you're doing on my thigh is gonna distract me, deadlast, then you're mistaken." He added flatly, pointing at the blondes wandering hand, if he was amused he hid it well. Honestly, the dobe had been hanging around with that pervert hermit for too long, he thought to himself.

The younger teen smirked pervertedly, using the new closer proximity to his advantage. His hands moved to the insides of his thighs, and higher up, teasing and seeking out places he knew aroused the Uchiha. "Distract you? That's hardly what I was trying to do.." The blonde whispered suggestivly, quirking his brow mimickingly at the pale teen. He'd only been speaking the truth, his hands were wandering for reasons far from distraction. And Sasuke, having been around him so much, should know that perfectly well.

"Hn..You know what I mean." Sasuke said accusingly, narrowing his eyes at the grinning idiot because he knew things seemed to be going as Naruto planned. He could spot that knowing grin from miles away. "Don't think I'll be letting you drag me away from any more of my own fights though, unlike you, I can take care of myself." He continued, following it up with a well placed scowl.

"Whatever you say, Sasuke.." One of the younger teen's hands moved up into dark hair, fisting itself into the soft locks. Holding the pale teen in place, Naruto let his lips move up to meet his in a chaste kiss. Just a little longer and he'd have the Uchiha practially melting to his wishes.. Slowly, he let his fingers trace ever so closely to Sasuke's length, knowing full well exactly what he was doing. After all, no matter what he said, the blonde was well aware that Sasuke i knew /i he wanted what Naruto was starting.

Sasuke had been about to made an annoyed remark, it being obvious that Naruto was just agreeing with him to get him buttered up or something. The blonde was much more manipulative then he seemed. It was like Naruto was listening without even really listening. First, he'd tried to back out of the kiss just to be indigant, only to feel Naruto's grip on his hair tighten, sending a slight shiver down his spine. He could feel Naruto's hand moving closer and closer to his groin, causing him to fidget slightly.

The blonde smirked his victory against the pale lips, slightly dissappointed Sasuke hadn't put up more of a fight. He pressed his palm flush against the Uchiha's length, taking pleasure in the small shudder that coursed through the pale body. His warm tounge traced the older teen's lower lip, begging to be let in to trace over teeth and tounge. Naruto nipped playfully at Sasuke's lips, his other hand moving from the other's dark hair to his pale cheek. His thumb ran over the strong jawline, coaxing his mouth open so he'd finally be able to taste what he'd been waiting for all night.

Sasuke gazed stubbornly into Naruto's eyes, not moving-despite the lack of a deathgrip in his hair- to break their contact, but absolutely refusing to allow the blonde any more then just a mere touch of lips, no matter how the fingers ghosting over his skin attempted to coax him. With his left hand still pitched forward to hold up his weight, he used his right hand to grip the blondes tan wrist, forcing his hand away from his body with a silent and barely audible grunt.

Breaking the kiss, the younger teen pouted, both of his hands falling down by his side. He furrowed his brows, slight irritation obvious on his features. Was this some type of punishment for preventing the earlier fight? That would about be something Sasuke would do, deprive himself just in order to be stubborn and make Naruto angry. Honestly, he didn't understand the way Sasuke's personality worked, he was a very confusing person.. But if the Uchiha didn't want to do anything, he wasn't going to force him into it.. Though he was still upset about the fact that, had it not been for that stupid run in with Ino, they could be naked and panting right about now..

"Hn." Was Sasuke's only reply as he gave the blonde a blank look before he moved to get up, which looked more like him practically falling off the bed, but just happening to land on his feet. He ruffled his hair for a moment, staring into the corner of the room for a moment with his back to his lover, the hidden look on his face a confused one which obviously meant he'd forgotten what he got up for. After a few moments though, he was walking across the room toward the bathroom, mumbling something about bad smells while tugging at the bottom of his black shirt.

Naruto lay still, staring up at his ceiling blankly. Only when he heard Sasuke stumbling across the room to the bathroom did it register to him that the pale teen had crawled off. He found he was slightly annoyed to know that the Uchiha was in his house, but not occupying his body. The blonde sat up slowly, blinking into the darkness before he slid out of his bed, following the pale teen into his bathroom. He leaned against the frame of the door, hoping Sasuke would notice him so he wouldn't have to announce his presence.

Sasuke glanced up from where he'd been fiddling unsuccessfully with the button of his pants, feeling another presence as he stood in the middle of the bathroom in only his shorts, the shower's scolding water already running and waiting to envelop his body. He blinked at the blonde through his bangs for a moment, his vision blurred slightly as he focused on his rival. He was sure he looked pretty helpless. "What are you staring at, dobe?" He heard himself say.

Without a word, Naruto pushed off of the doorframe, making his way behind Sasuke. His arms snaked around the pale teen's waist, fingers making to undo the button on the Uchiha's shorts, which he'd seemingly been fighting with only seconds before. Though he had the button undone, he didn't pull away. Instead, the blonde rested his chin on the pale shoulder, his fingers running softly over the toned skin of Sasuke's belly. "Mind if I join you?" He asked, eyeing the water.

Sasuke had been about to say something when he saw the blonde move towards him, but the words had died in his mouth when he felt arms around him, fingers working purposefully on the button of his pants. He resisted the urge to lean back into the warm chest behind him as he kicked off his shorts, stepping away from Naruto and his inviting embrace. "It's your shower." He said over his shoulder as he stepped under the shower head, the hot water pelting down on him, his hair flattening out and framing his face as the water hit it.

Naruto shrugged, unbuttoning his own pants before pushing them down past his tan hips, along with the boxers underneath. "Yeah, but still.." The blonde stepped into the tub, his body leaning into the Uchiha's back as he buried his face into the pale neck. His blue eyes fell shut as the water ran over both of their bodies, his hair falling in his eyes as the warm liquid weighed it down. He sighed in a content fashion, his tan fingers gripping the older teen's pale forearms.

If Sasuke heard him, he didn't show it, focusing his attention on warm water cascading over his skin. He moved a hand up to swipe his waterlogged bangs out of his face, his arm absently slipping from Naruto's fingers from the movement. His expression was rather blank save for the slight look of relief and relaxation that lingered for a moment as he blinked water out of his eyes.

The blonde wasn't sure if Sasuke's arm fell from his grip on purpouse, or if had been nothing more than an accident. Either way, the fact that his hand had fallen bothered him a little bit. Was Sasuke mad at i him /i for dragging him away, or just simply mad about being dragged away? And not at all mad at Naruto.. But just to check, the younger teen turned Sasuke around, his gaze searching through the dark eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke quirked a wondering brow at the blonde for a moment, wondering why he'd been grabbed all of a sudden and forced to face him. He was frowning at the abrupt action, though he knew it was a fruitless waste of energy. He knew he didn't look intimidating all wet with his hair stuck to his forehead and water dripping down his face. He blinked expectantly, wondering what it was that Naruto was looking for that seemed to be on his face.

Naruto pressed his face into Sasuke's neck, arms sliding around his shoulders. He inhaled deeply the scent of his lover, the unique smell causing him to relax against the wet, pale body. The younger teen wanted the strong pale arms to return the embrace, content to just feel the warm body pressed against him. His fingers absently slid up and down the damp skin, tracing long lines as his lips tickled the Uchiha's neck.

The pale shinobi didn't move for a few moments, still slightly curious as to the dobe's behavior. Obviously Naruto was just making sure that it was he that Sasuke wasn't angry at, which he wasn't. Not at him directly, but if he was pissed off, everyone would feel the brunt of it. It was inevitable. He let out a sigh, placing reassuring hands atop the blondes shoulders with a light squeeze.

Naruto stood still for a moment, before leaning back against the wall behind him, carefully pulling Sasuke against his body. The blonde couldn't think of a time when they'd been in the shower together and hadn't done anything, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let now be a first. His fingers slid under the pale teen's chin, his free hand tangling into the wet locks. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips into the Uchiha's, again and again. Whether Sasuke was in the mood right now or not, Naruto would get him there.. All it would take was a little work. Tracing his tounge over Sasuke's jaw, the blonde's fingers slid down the pale teen's neck and chest, running softly across his hips.

Sasuke had thought for sure he was going to slip and take them both to their painful deaths at the bottom of the bathtub when he felt Naruto move and pull him along too. He was no where near as bad as he was on the walk home, but he still didn't have perfect control over his equilibrium. He rolled his eyes mentally at the blonde persistance, though he should have expected it the moment he asked to join him in his shower. He had too much energy to keep up with sometimes. Though, there was a part of him that was pleased about it. His rival and lovers attention soothed away some of the bitter thoughts assaulting his mind. He'd of course, never divulge that information to anyone, but he still felt a little better. Comforted. The pale teen tilted his head to the side a bit, closing his eyes as Naruto licked a small trail along his jaw, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

Naruto was glad that his actions met no resistance, and continued to lick his way down Sasuke's pale neck, pausing to sink his teeth into the junction between his neck and shoulders. His tounge ran lovingly over the small wounds, sucking and nipping gently around every sensitive area on his neck. The hand that had been running across Sasuke's hips moved to his length, a single finger tracing the warm skin. He pressed his lips into the Uchiha's, his tounge seeking entrance as his strong fingers wrapped around the pale teen's growing arousal.

He'd flinched slightly at the small pain as Naruto bit him, though he wasn't bothered by it. This time, Sasuke didn't move to pull away from the blonde, but didn't press forward either. He parted his lips slightly against the blondes, knowing that's what he was looking for with his hands still motionless at his sides.

Sliding his tounge slowly into the other's mouth, Naruto carefully turned them around, so that Sasuke's back was pressed into the shower wall. His tounge smoothed over the insides of the Uchiha's mouth, savoring the taste of his lover. It bothered him a little that his actions wearn't met with i something /i , he wanted to feel the pale hands roaming over his skin, feel the older teen's lips kissing him i back /i instead of just allowing. The blonde pulled back from the kiss, dropping his face against the neck he loved so much. "Why arn't you touching me..?" He asked, his voice lower than a whisper.

The tile of the wall was cold against his back, sending shivers through him, his body instinctively wanting to jerk away from the sudden coldness but ignoring it. If he were anyone else, he probably would have missed the blondes statement, either for it being to soft, or drowned out by the sound of the water. "We are touching." he replied.

The blonde pressed his face further, what the other had said was true.. but that wasn't what he had meant, Sasuke had to have known that. He i was /i a genius after all. Before he even thought about it, Naruto reached for one of the pale teen's hands, pulling it up between them before pressing it to his own chest. "Sasuke.." He started, letting his own hand fall back by his side. "Touch me.."

The raven haired teen quirked a brow at that. He supposed Naruto would find his attitude a bit wierd, and he probably wasn't used to his lack of being physical, especially in the shower. They never went together to clean. It wasn't that he didn't want to touch him, he wasn't really sure what was going on with him. Maybe he was distracted, or something. He couldn't seem to find a train of thought. His hand absently moved up to Naruto's hair. His always liked running his fingers through the soft locks, though he usually only did it while Naruto was sleeping. He couldn't be the sentimental one in the relationship, could he?

The gentle, almost barely notable touches, caused something inside of Naruto to come roaring to life, and right now wasn't a time he wanted to control it. His mouth worked wildly against Sasuke's neck, nipping, licking, biting and sucking whatever skin his lips, tounge and teeth came in contact with. It took every ounce of his self control to keep his hand from moving down to force the pale legs apart, which would enable him to finally be able to get what he wanted. He didn't, however, stop himself from sliding his knee up between Sasuke's thighs, purpousfully nudging his member just for a more.. feveret reaction.

The hard wall behind him was no longer cold against his skin as he pressed his body harder into it. Apparently his small distracted movement had reassured the blonde, considering he'd noticed Naruto's little nips and kisses began to get a rather hungry edge to them, his lean and tanned body absently closer to his. He grunted silently as Naruto's knee moved in and brushed his awakening arousal, no matter his mood, Naruto could always seem to get his resolve to crumble, he thought to himself bitterly. His other hand moved up to join the other, running slender fingers through wet hair. This time though, he paused to grip the darkened locks pulling Naruto's head up for a kiss. The kiss was soft and calm, lacking the obvious eagerness Naruto was feeling as he loosed his grip slightly, but not removing his hands from the blondes head.

The blonde could've sworn he melted against the Uchiha's body at the gentleness of the kiss. One part of him wanted to ravish the pale boy, but the other part didn't want to ruin the softness. He moved his lips against Sasuke's, pushing his body harder into him. Naruto pulled back, quickly pressing several kisses across the older teen's soft cheek. His tounge traced the shell of Sasuke's ear, blowing softly against the damp skin.

Sasuke fingers threaded through Naruto's hair a bit more before he moved them down, over cheek, jaw and neck. Just being able to touch the shorter teen like this was enough to keep him satisfied. He loved feeling the smooth flawless skin beneath his fingers. There were no scars marring the blondes body, thanks to the Kyuubi, who healed his wounds almost immediately. It were almost as if he were perfect, unlike him, who's old wounds were visible. The only thing that seemed to marr the blondes features were the whisker like scars on his face, but even Sasuke liked them, thinking it just wouldn't be Naruto without the familiar little whiskers, even if it was evidence of the demon inside him.

Naruto ground their hips together lightly, shuddering from the friction. He i wanted /i the Uchiha, and the faster he got him, the better. Keeping eye contact with him, the blonde slowly pulled a pale leg up and around his waist, his hand disappearing between their wet bodies. He pressed their lips together, his free hand burying itself into the dark hair. Despite the warmth in the shower, and the fact that he was sweating slightly, the blonde shuddered.

The small movement sent a jolt through Sasuke's abdomen that almost made his breath hitch. That was obviously Naruto's silent 'I know what I want and I want it now' gesture. He was usually amused by the blondes straight forwardness. He blamed it on the fact that almost all of his teachers had seemed to be perverts..And also on his hormones and the demon in side of him. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck for balance and closeness, and returned the kiss, a little bit more firmly this time.

The blonde reached for a bottle of hair conditioner, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. His hand moved between Sasuke's legs, his index finger circling around the older teen's entrance before slowly pushed in. The tan-ninja let his tounge run across the Uchiha's lips as he let another finger slide in, wiggling them apart and pressing them deeper. Naruto pulled Sasuke's bottom lip into his mouth, sucking tenderly on the skin.

Sasuke knew the routine; he willed his body to relax, which wasn't so hard, since he was about to fall over before he even got into the shower. He fisted one of his hands in the hair on the back of Naruto's head and kissed the blonde again, licking his lips slightly as he did so. He was slightly put back though, at the fact that he'd gotten into the shower but wasn't getting wet, considering Naruto had pulled him to the opposite side of the shower. He didn't dwell on those thoughts for long, however, when Naruto's fingers continued to probe for that certain spot, which earned a small gasp from the Uchiha.

Their lips still busy together, Naruto pressed his fingers in deep one last time before pulling them out. He placed his palms on either side of his lover's head, positioning himself at Sasuke's entrance. Breaking their lips apart, he pushed his face into the pale teen's shoulder to stiffle a groan as he buried himself in the older teen's tight body. "S-sasuke.." He breathed, pleased to know that he'd get his release shortly.

Sasuke's hands rested on Naruto's shoulders in order to reassure himself that he wouldn't fall. He silently wondered if this was maybe a bad idea, since his knees had gone weak, and he always already a bit off in the balance department. "Hn.." He replied shortly, adjusting to the familiar discomfort of being filled by his lover.

The younger teen pressed a gentle, almost un-notable kiss to Sasuke's neck, letting his hand slide down to grasp the pale teen's erection. His fingers massaged and pumped the warm flesh, matching the speed of his hips as he began thrusting in and out of the Uchiha. He could feel the water running colder down his back, but ignored it, he was focused on warmer places at the moment.

Sasuke made a small noise of pleasure when he felt the rough pads of Naruto's fingers against his shaft, mixing with the jolts eachs of his thrusts sent up his spine. His grip on the tanned shoulders tightened as he dug his nails unnoticedly into the soft skin there, his eyes sliding closed and his head tilting back, hitting the wall behind him as he parted his lips slightly. He wasn't loud during sex that often, compared to the blonde, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it. Naruto always pestered him about it, though, he thought to himself amusedly.

Naruto groaned loudly, increasing the speed and strength of his thrusts slightly. "Sasuke.. S-sasuke.." He panted, practically i slamming /i into the older teen's body. His eyes clenched shut, the warmth enveloping him was beginning to get to him. The blonde wanted his release, but no way would he let himself finish before Sasuke.. It was just his competitive attitude with his teammate/lover, though if they were doing anything else, such as coming back from a mission, Naruto would i want /i to finish first.. But this was different. He bit his lip, mentally willing himself to last longer.

Small grunts escaped the pale lips with each thrust Naruto gave. His nails dug harder into his shoulders, scratching small trails down the blondes upper arms. His heart was racing and his body humming from the friction he felt. He knew Naruto was edging closer and closer, feeling his thrusts quickening and becoming more unsteady. He was sure that there were imprints on his back from the tiles of the wall as he was pressed harder and harder into it by his lover. He was also beginning to feel the familiar heat coiling in his stomach and abdomen, but he knew he could last longer then the blonde, which was strange, considering the seemingly endless amount of energy the idiot had.

Naruto could feel himself approaching his climax, he i couldn't /i finish yet.. But he couldn't control himself, and continued to thrust as hard as he could. His breath was quick and ragged, and his body was suffering from the slight lack of oxygen. The blonde was beginning to get tired, oddly enough.. The pace of his hand increased, he was i going /i to make Sasuke come before he did.

Sasuke couldn't help but let a small breathless chuckle escape his lips, feeling the blonde's harsh breath tickle his ear. A small bead of sweat fell down his flushed face as he pulled the blonde flush against his chest, tightening his leg around the boys waist and pressing his hips forward to meet his thrust, a small groan escaping him.

The blonde shuddered, he had no more self-control left. It was his own fault, going so hard and what not.. His thrusts lost their rhythem, along with the pace of his hand, he was running out of energy and now the most important thing was just finishing before he passed out. Naruto sunk his teeth into Sasuke's neck, moaning against his skin as he buried himself deep, spilling into his lover. "Fuck.." He whispered, his hand slowing slightly. The blonde was dissapointed that he'd lost the unspoken challenge..

Sasuke flinched as Naruto bit hard into the sensetive skin of his neck, moaning as Naruto thrust one more time before filling him with his essence. The pale teen followed him moments later, spilling his seed between the two. The blonde leaned against him for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He rolled his eyes. "Dobe." He said after a few moments of silence, having also regained his composure, his breath and heart race back to normal.

Naruto took a deep, shakey breath, before extracting himself from his pale lover. He pressed a clumsy kiss to Sasuke's lips, pulling them back slightly under the spray of water, which was i cold /i over their hot bodies. Now that they were exhausted, the only thing left to do was clean up a little and collapse in his bed. The blonde smirked a little, reaching out to toussle the dark hair.

The pale teen frowned at the blonde, his ruffled hair getting immediately flattened over his head again by the water. He was back to his irritable self. He quirked a brow. "So I can take my shower now..?" He deadpanned, crossing his arms over his chest out of habit.

Blinking the water from his eyes, Naruto rested his chin on Sasuke's shoulder. "Only if you bathe me too.." He offered, he wasn't getting into his bed this dirty, and he didn't have near the amout of energy required to take a shower.. Maybe their combined efforts could get them clean enough..

"You don't need one. You took a shower before I left here earlier and you were sitting under the water the entire time anyway." Sasuke replied, feeling his eyebrow twitch despite his will to keep an impassive expression.

"But you got me dirty.." He whined, pouting despite the fact that Sasuke couldn't see him. His tan fingers traced down the Uchiha's sides lightly. "Please?" He pleaded, turning his head slightly so he could press a kiss to his lover's cheek.

Sasuke made a frustrated noise, his irritation peaking. "No, you got me dirty. That's the only reason you came in here, wasn't it?" He asked knowingly, his back still turned to the blonde. It was only true, Naruto was just a ball of horniness with arms and legs. Usually it wasn't a problem for him, he embraced it. He just blamed his annoyance on his bitter nerves the activities earlier that night had shorted out, as well as the grogginess that was beginning to crawl throughout his body.

The blonde shrugged, it really i was /i the whole point for him getting in the shower.. "Yeah.. but you're not complaining, are you?" His arms squeezed the pale teen softly, inhaling his scent, he smelled clean despite their activity. "Hmm.." He breathed out, smiling into his lover's neck. Naruto normally high, never-ending amount of energy had suprisingly run pretty low, and he could feel himself falling asleep leaning against Sasuke's body. Yup, it was definatly getting clost to time for a nap.

"Quit leaning on me, I'm gonna fall." Sasuke said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "If you're so tired then go to bed." He added, despite the fact that was was also pretty tired. He planned to as soon as he finished his shower. He was determined. If that idiot would just stop trying to knock him over.

The younger teen yawned. "K.. See you in a minute, I guess.." He turned Sasuke around, kissing him softly with a smile. The blonde climbed out of the shower, reaching for a towel. He didn't really bother to dry off completly, just to the point where he wasn't dripping.. He didn't bother dressing either, the less clothing, the better. Though he did slip on a pair of boxers once he got in his room, rolling around naked on a bed didn't prove to cause things to sit i still /i over night..

Sasuke listened as the bathroom door shut, signalling Naruto's departure. He sighed silently as he reached for the shampoo so he could finish his shower quickly and join the blonde in sleeping. He's really almost thought the idiot was going to fall asleep in the shower with him. He snorted. The moron would just about do that too, he thought to himself as he finished up, turning the water off and stepping out of the shower and toweling himself off, throwing back on his boxers, since he hadn't brought any clothes with him. He'd just stop by his house in the morning. For now, he just wanted to rest. He left the small steamed room and into Naruto's, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before he crossed the room. His teammate was messier then he was, so he didn't want to risk tripping over something stupid like a sock or sandal.

Naruto was almost asleep when he felt his matress dip under Sasuke's weight, and he instinctivly curled agaist the pale body, wrapping his arms around him. He buried his face into his lover's back, yawning against his skin. "G'night teme.." He muttered, voice slightly muffled due to his mouth being covered by a shoulder blade. He needed to fall asleep soon, they both had to train tommorow morning.. which he wasn't exactly looking forward to, with all the alcohol he'd consumed, he'd have the hangover from hell when he woke up..

Sasuke furrowed his brows groggily, his eyes still closed, giving the illusion of sleep. He could tell it was daylight even with his eyes closed, the bright rays of light shining through the windows of Naruto's window. After a few moments taken to let himself wake up, the pale teen detangled himself from his clingy teammate and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, a dull ache pounding at the base of his skull as he glared at his feet in pure annoyance. Memories from the night before resurfaced, causing his to scrunch up his nose in distaste. He was still feeling rather bitter about the whole thing. He'd figured a good nights sleep would help simmer his nerves, but apparently that wasn't the case. He glanced over his shoulder at his sleeping lover and then at the clock, noting it was still pretty early, hours from when they were supposed to meet for training that afternoon. There would be no need to wake up the dobe this early. He was at least considerate. The raven haired ninja stood up and gathered his clothes, put them on and left through the window since it was the fastest and quietest way out of the apartment. He stopped by his house to grab a pair of new clothes and his weapons, figuring that maybe getting a bit of training in would make him feel better. It usually did, exerting himself usually did a good job of distracting him when the dobe wasn't there to do it for him. The air was cool out, the sun semi-covered by clouds as he walked through the village, the training grounds coming into sight.

Ino looked up from the kunai she'd been sharpening, sensing a familiar chakra entering the training field. She smirked, what could possibly be more fun than pissing off an already pissed off Sasuke? Though maybe she could try to keep in i some /i comments, no reason to get him to the point of losing control.. She ignored the glance Shikamaru gave her, which was clearly saying 'behave..', rolling her eyes at the boy. Honestly, Shika needed to learn how to live a little. "Saaaasuke.. Where's your i boy /i friend? Is he to i sore /i to come train? Shame, shame, Sasu-kun, you should be more gentle on him. His tiny little ass might have trouble taking all of you, you know.." She called, her voice annoyingly loud.

Sasuke stopped walking upon hearing the girls voice, scowling at the fact that he'd been to distracted to even notice the others presence in the training grounds. Their chakra signatures were obvious, how had he missed them..? He turned angry eyes in their direction, his shackles going up when he noticed who exactly it was. It seemed she hadn't had enough either. He willed himself to remain expressionless, but his body just wouldn't listen to him. he clenched one fist by his side. "I don't have time for you." He said, though he didn't turn to leave.

The blonde girl held in a snicker. "Don't have time for me? You have pleanty of time to get some from Naruto, but you can't share a few words with me? That's not very friendly.." She paused, her finger to her chin in thought. What else could she possibly say? "Let it go, Ino..You're gonna piss off the wrong person one of these days.." Shikamaru warned from next to her, the girl didn't know how much trouble she could get herself into messing with one Uchiha Sasuke, especially with his low levels of stability.. His words seemed to go unheeded. "I was just wondering, what is it about Naruto that you find so.. hott anyway? I mean, sure he's got a great tan and everything, but.. don't you think that fox he holds makes him a little.. untrustworthy?"


	4. Chapter 4

That struck a chord. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, his tone low and deadly. "You don't know anything about him." He growled, feeling his chakra building and rushing through his body. His eyes were beginning to become rimmed in red, the sharingan activating itself from the sudden imbalance of chakra in his body. "Just shut up and mind your own business."

"Tsk, tsk, Sasuke.." She giggled softly, boy this was fun, fun fun!.. for her. Shikamaru was eyeing the Uchiha cautiously, ready to run if it became neccesary. "Ino, just shut up.. You're bothering me.." "You're still not being nice, Sasuke.. but, I can't blame you. You wearn't exactly raised in a.. how would I say this, 'friendly' enviornment, were you? With your crazy brother and all, and now you're sleeping with a i fox demon /i ? If you don't watch it, you'll turn out just like Itachi.." (man.. that makes me sad and pouty.. give me huggles.. )

Sasuke's eyes widened, his mouth slightly agape, almost as if he couldn't beleive the words that had just fallen from one of his so called 'comrades' mouth. 'Do you want to know why you're so weak, little brother?' The words echoed in his mind. 'It's because..You lack..Hatred.' Suddenly his chakra was everywhere, causing Sasuke to fall to his knees. The curse seal mark on his neck pulsed painfully as he gasped and clawed at the spot. His eyes turned a crimson red, as he looked up them through his black bangs. Shikamaru's eyes widened, feeling the killing intent radiating from the prodigy. Sasuke stood up then, visible dark chakra running off of him in waves, the dark, consuming marks licking at his pale skin like a spreading fire. All he could feel was the power and malice flowing through his veins, along with the need to sate his sudden feeling of blood lust. His eyes locked on the blonde's, a malicious smirk playing at his lips.

"I told you Ino.. you pissed him off.. Sheesh.." The brunette informed her, though he was pretty sure she knew that already. "Aw, look Shika.. He's mad. Isn't that cute?" She rolled her eyes, Sasuke couldn't possibly be that mad.. It was just harmless kidding.. The Uchiha was just showing off.. "C'mon.. You can't possibly hope to take down Itachi like i that /i , can you?"

Now everyone knew when to draw the line. And everyone knew there were just some things you didn't joke about around Sasuke. That would, of course, be anything referring to his family. Whether it was because he'd seen his whole family get massacred before his very eyes, or because his crazed brother had made him watch it in his head over and over again via the sharingan, it didn't matter. The point was, broching the topic definately had..Bad outcomes. And it usually ended up with Sasuke in the hospital, like the last time, when he'd blindly confronted his brother, only to stuck in the hospital from the broken arm and mental damage that had been inflicted. Shikamaru sent his teammate a pained look, feeling very uneasy about the situation. He didn't see how Ino couldn't sense the huge hole she was digging herself by not listening to him. He was the genius here, wasn't he? He knew he should have just stayed home today. But now he had to make sure the troublesome situation didn't get any more..Troublesome. He'd yet to gauge exactly how dangerous this could potentially be..From the looks of it, this was the same type of thing that had happened in the forest of death during the chuunin exams. Ino had been there and seen it as well, so why was she acting so..Cool about it? He lazy-nin's eyes watched the raven haired teen carefully, widening slightly in shock or unease when Sasuke's pale form flickered out of his line of vision. He looked around frantically and reeled backwards, seeing him standing in between him and Ino. He hadn't even been able to follow his movements..! How could he successfully come up with a safe stradegy when he didn't have the time to? There had been about a 6 foot gap between he and his blonde teammate, Sasuke was about 4 feet from him, practically standing next to Ino. The brunette tried to think of what to do, if he tried to do anything, surely Sasuke would see the movement..He'd have to wait until he was distracted. The eerie smirk never left Sasuke's face as he looked down at the female, his eyes gleaming with something that could barely be interpreted. "Talking seems to be your best asset.." He said in a low monotone. "What would you be without that pretty voice of yours, I wonder.." A barely audible chuckle passed from the boys pale lips.

Ino froze, even i she /i could feel the chakra leaking from Sasuke's body. What she needed to do now was get away, how could she have been so stupid to provoke him anyway? The girl had seen him before when he was mad, and he wasn't very safe to be around in that kind of state. He'd been exactly like he was now when he broke the Sound nin's arms, he couldn't possibly have intentions of breaking her neck.. could he? A sharp intake of breath could be heard from her throat as her eyes caught sight of Sasuke taking a single step forward. Her first reaction was to back away, which she acted on, tripping over the stone she'd been sharpering her weapons with earlier. The girl stumbled backward, landing flat on her back. Her eyes widened, making sure to keep the Uchiha in her line of vision as she scrambled to get back on her feet.

His smirk grew wider at the girls reaction. It was only funner when there was a struggle; it turned into a game of sorts. He stepped closer, not even bothering to use his skills. The girl wasn't even worth it, scrambling away from him like a scared rabbit. He looked down at her impassivley, his fingers twitching silently at his sides. "What's this? A change of heart? Interesting.." He said, more to himself then anyone else.

The blonde's eyes fell on a kunai very near her hand, her fingers fumbled to grab it. She held the weapon in front of her defensivly, though she knew, as well as anyone else, that it was pointless against Sasuke. The pale teen was barely inches away from her, her heart rate was speeding up. Ino glanced over at Shikamaru helplessly, why wasn't he doing anything?! Honestly, she wished she'd had just kept her mouth shut like the brunette had told her..

Suddenly, his smirk reappeared and he lunged forward quickly before the blonde could even see the movement and react. He grabbed her hands in his own tightly so she couldn't move, the kunai still firmly in her grip. He could see the obvious shock and fear on her face, and he wondered why it was that she was still talking. This was obviously what she'd been aiming at, this was what she got! He narrowed his eyes, glaring at the girl as if remembering her words, his anger. Still holding her hands captive, despsite her useless struggling, since he was stronger then her. The pale teen moved Ino's hands up, so she was holding the kunai to her own throat, gripping her hands harder so she couldn't drop the newly sharpened knife if she tried. The girl had what looked like to be tears in her eyes, as he pressed further, the cold metal coming into contact with the sensetive skin of her neck. But suddenly, the motions stopped, Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in surprise. His body wouldn't move. Shikamaru, a few feet behind them sighed in relief that he hadn't missed. Sasuke sent a deadly glare at Ino, wanting nothing more then to turn and direct it at the chuunin, but not being able to due to the restriction. That was basically his last thought before his world went black.

Ino choked on a silent sob, scrambling away from the pale teen as fast as possible in case he woke up anytime soon. Her fingers moved to her neck, wiping off a small trail of blood from where the kunai had just i barely /i broke her skin. She felt her heart stop for a second, realizing how close she'd come to getting herself killed. For sure, that would be the i last /i time she i ever /i messed with Sasuke. She looked up at Shikamaru, pushing herself slowly up to her feet. "Wha-..what.." The blonde sputtered. "Don't just stand there, Ino! Go get hokage-sama!" The brunette sighed, what was he going to have to do next? Make sure she remembered to breath? "Go..!" She nodded, turning around and running towards Tsunade's office. "Can.. I go.. in?" She panted to the anbu standing outside of the office, the two nodded at her and she more or less bursted through the doors. "Hokage-sama.. Sasuke.. he.." The girl paused, taking in deep breaths. "At the training fields, he.. got mad.. and.. Shika said to get you.."

Tsunade, who was lazily flipping through the mountain of paperwork was at attention immediately. Ino look positively mortefied, flushed and there was a small wound on her neck. She stood up, wondering what was going on, though she didn't ask question and just followed the genin to the training fields. When she got there, what she saw didn't please her. Shikamaru was standing there looking bored, but obviously troubled. A few feet, unconcious on the ground was Uchiha Sasuke, the dark black markings still having not receded yet. This wasn't good at all, if the curse seal had that much of an effect on the genin then they wouldn't be able to allow him to roam around freely. Her first priority was to the safety of the village. "What happened? Did he attack you?" She asked, crouching over the pale teen to check his vitals. "He's only unconcious, I used my shadow neck bind technique until he lost conciousness." Shikamaru explained, but refused to say anything else, sending an annoyed look at Ino. He definately wasn't pleased at her. "My office." She said, looking over at the blonde girl. "I've got to go take care of this, then I want some answers. He'll be put under solitary for now." She said professionally, making it sound as if Sasuke had become some sort of controllable villain. She's always been suspicious and observative of his behavior since he got the seal from Orochimaru. Perhaps he really couldn't be trusted...

-

Naruto groaned as he stirred from his sleep, absently reaching for the warm body that i should /i have been there. Figuring he was just further away from him, the blonde rolled over, still reaching for his lover. Little did he know, he was running out of mattress to move around on. Though he soon found this out when he rolled off his bed, hitting the ground on his belly with a i thud /i . "Oww.." He groaned, pushing himself up. Sitting on his knees, he looked around the room. Nope, no Sasuke.. He must have left for training without waking him.. With a yawn, Naruto grabbed for a pair of pants on the floor and slid them on, grabbing a black shirt from his dresser. Pulling it over his head, he climbed out of the open window, not feeling like bothering with a door. As the training grounds came into view, the blonde noticed Shikamaru sitting, by himself, on the ground, most likely watching the clouds go by. Nobody else seemed to occupy the fields. "Hey, Shikamaru. Have you seen Sasuke?" He hoped the brunette wouldn't bring up anything about what happened last night.. though he doubted it, Shika wasn't one to start things.

"You're not gonna find 'em around here." Was the lazy reply as Shikamaru continued to look up at the sky, his arms bent under his head to cushion it from the hard ground. He glanced briefly in Naruto's direction, seeing the utter confusion that was written there. It had been maybe an hour or so since it had happened, and the village already knew about it. "You're sayin' you haven't heard about it yet? I can't believe it." He said, feigning shock. Gossip was too damn troublesome.

Naruto furrowed his brows, had something happened while he was still asleep? Why hadn't somebody told him? "No.. I just woke up a few minutes ago.. Where is he?" He asked, worry puddling in the pit of his stomach. If something happened to Sasuke, something serious, he was sure somebody would have told him.. So.. what was it that had happened? Was Sasuke sick? Hurt? He wanted to know where his lover was, so he could fix anything that was wrong with him..

"Look this is all troublesome." Shikamaru said, sitting up. He definately didn't want Naruto on his bad side, if he told him he had been the one that knocked his boyfriend out, surely he'd be pissed off..Or something. "He had..An episode." He said plainly, hoping that would be enough of an explanation, despsite the fact that a 'episode' could be interpreted as many many things. "I'm not the one you should talk about it to."

The blonde clinched his fists by his side, why was the brunette avoiding his questions? He took a deep breath to calm himself, he wasn't going to get mad at Shikamaru and risk losing a close friend. "Then who should I talk to? I just wanna make sure he's ok.. I mean, he is ok, isn't he?" Naruto questioned, surely the other could see the worry in his eyes.

Shika sighed. He wasn't sure if Sasuke was okay. Sure, he would be fine from the technique that he'd used to restrain him, but other then that..He wasn't sure. She'd put him into solitary, which was probably just one level above getting put in the slammer. You're locked up in a room where you aren't a danger to yourself or anyone else. He was probably restrained heftily too, no doubt. "The hokage, who else?" He said as if it were obvious. The godaime seemed to have a soft spot for the blonde anyway.

As soon as he heard this, Naruto turned and ran in the direction of the woman's office. Focusing his chakra into his feet, he jumped up onto a small shop, leaping from roof to roof. Before he knew it, he was across from the building. Not wanting to deal with getting past anbu, he jumped onto the window ledge of Tsunade's office, pushing the window up before piling into the room. "-and he jumped on me.. but I guess I kinda deserved it.. I shouldn't have said things like that to him.." Ino was saying when he entered. She quickly shut up though, when she noted his presence. "What shouldn't you have said?" Naruto asked, glaring at the girl. If she'd said something.. hurtful to Sasuke, and pissed him off, there was no telling in the damage he could have caused to her. Just then, his eyes fell on the small mark across her throat. No, Sasuke couldn't have tried to kill her.. he wouldn't do that, would he? He had enough control over himself.. or he should have, at least. "Did you say something about last night?!" If this was about Sasuke, then why wasn't he in the office with Ino? Wouldn't he get a chance to tell his side of the story?

Tsunade had looked up in alarm when someone went through the window, the only other person known to do that was Kakashi. However, when she realized it was Naruto she relaxed a bit, despite the fact that he'd been interrupting Ino's story on what had happened. All she'd gotten so far was she said something that made him mad..She didn't say anything about the wound on her neck or how it got there other then 'he jumped on me'. That alone was enough to know something was wrong, Sasuke was known for how calm and collected he could be, something was off. Of course, what peeked her interest was what Naruto mentioned. Had something happened the night before that could have aided in this accident?

The blonde looked over at Tsunade, her expression told him Ino obviously hadn't informed her of last night's incident. "She made Sasuke mad last night, I had to i drag /i him out of Sakura's house.. She kept on about mine and his..relationship, which she wasn't suppoused to know about." Naruto explained, glaring daggers at the girl. Ino was known for her loud mouth and inability to shut up when she should have.. "What did you say this time?"

Tsunade had known about the relationship, after all.. She and the gaki were pretty close. Besides, it was blatantly obvious. She wasn't stupid. "W-well..I-I didn't think he would be so serious about it." Ino said, looking like a child who'd just gotten a slap on the hand. This got her a frown from Tsunade, showing her obvious disappointment that one of her ninja had acted to immaturely. "I mentioned you, Naruto." She said, looking down at her feet. "And..His brother." Tsunade's brows shot to her hairline. Well..That filled in alot of questions. She wasn't even sure she wanted to ask about the details of what she said. She could see Naruto bristling in the corner of her eyes. "That doesn't really explain what happened, Ino." She said, giving her a piercing gaze.

The girl took a deep breath. If she didn't tell what had happened, then Sasuke could get into more trouble than need be. "Shika told me to shut up, but.. I told Sasuke he couldn't hope to beat Itachi like that.." She paused, collecting what she should say next. "Then.. he.. came at me, and.. did this, " The girl pointed to the small wound on her neck. "with a kunai I was holding.." Ino glanced warily at Naruto. "But Shikamaru got him by his shadow.." Naruto furrowed his brows, if Shika had been there, and did his jutsu on Sasuke, then why hadn't he just told him? "Where's Sasuke now? Can I see him?" He asked, whether or not Tsunade granted him permission, he'd be going after his lover anyway.

"Ino, you can go. We'll discuss punishment for your actions later." She said, waiting for the girl to leave the office. She was a bit skeptical to let Naruto see the pale teen. One because she hadn't even gotten a chance to make sure the Uchiha prodigy was mentally stable and two, because he would probably get mad and demand they stop treating him like a prisoner or threat. "He's been put into solitary confinement." Tsunade said, rubbing her temples in anxiety. In another section of the building, said Uchiha regained conciousness, jerking into a sitting position from where he lay, looking about frantically only to see pitch black. He wasn't at home or Naruto, he knew that for sure. And by the sent of the place, he wasn't in the hospital either. He racked his memory for a moment, trying to recall what happened. He'd blacked out when he was with Ino at the training grounds and probably done something stupid.. That would explain why he couldn't see. The first action in keeping him from making trouble would be to take away his sight as well as the Sharingan. His hands were also tightly secured behind his back much to his dismay. He felt weak, these weren't just any types of restraints. They were seals. They sealed his chakra, so he couldn't use it against anyone.. He didn't like it, not being able to see, being able to defend himself if he needed to. He growled under his breath. Sitting back, Sasuke maneuvered his arms under his legs, so his hands were in front isntead of tied behind his back before he stood, albeit a little wobbly, and walked to the nearest wall and kicked it, before moving to the other side of the room. The least he could do is gauge how much room he had and figure out where the exit was.

Something in Naruto's stomach twisted as he watched through the small window of the room, Sasuke was blindly trying to figure out how to get out of the room, and Naruto could see the frustration on his barely visable face. His hand reached out, petting the Uchiha's image through the glass, despite knowing Sasuke couldn't feel it. He wanted to go in there, and hold him, even if he couldn't take him home, just be in there with him. "Sasuke.." He whispered, breath fogging and collecting on the glass. All he could do at the moment was watch and wait, since Tsunade had only allowed him to come.. not enter.. Really, he thought it wasn't fair. It was almost like she was teasing him, letting him view his lover, but not helping him. It felt like he was being punished for something he didn't do and had nothing to do with.. "Sasuke.." He breathed again, furrowing his brows in distaste at the situation.

Tsunade at first hadn't even wanted Naruto to go there, because she knew he wouldn't like what he saw. Even she felt a little bad for the poor guy, his whole outlook on being a shinobi depended on his eyes. If anything, he'd probably get even more restless because of his lack of chakra and sight. So she'd allowed it, perhaps Naruto's presence would be able to keep him calm for a while. Sasuke's head snapped up and he looked around the room, as if he were looking something. "Naruto?" He called. He could have sworn he'd just heard Naruto's voice. His head was hurting, a dull ache just behind his eyes. He wasn't sure whether it was from the stress or because of what happened earlier, but whatever it was..He was getting very anxious.

That same twisted feeling came again in his gut, it wasn't fair to Sasuke to not even be able to see.. If he didn't have his chakra, what else could he possibly do? He closed his eyes, it hurt him to watch Sasuke like that and not be able to help him. "Tsunade, can I please go in?" He asked, quickly closing his mouth for the fear of losing what little he had in his stomach. His blue eyes locked on the woman, his pleas evident in his eyes. "He's not gonna hurt me.. Please just let me go talk to him.." He begged quietly, the woman had to understand where he was coming from. After what happened with Orochimaru, Naruto couldn't stand to be without Sasuke.. With all that he'd gone through to get the Uchiha back, he didn't want to ever be without him. The time he'd been gone was more than long enough, and if the people in this village kept making him mad, Naruto was sure the pale boy might try and leave again.. Without coming back.. And if it ever came down to that, no matter how much the blonde loved the village, he'd leave with him.

Sasuke was still for a moment, trying to listen harder, hoping it hadn't just been his imagination. After all, he'd have to admit he was going crazy if he'd started hearing the dobe's voice in his head. He walked across the room, his fingers brushing the wall, which was some sort of strange texture. It was solid but not wooden. He mentally blanched, did they really they he was going crazy? He ignored that and continued to search for the door to the room, if he were close to it, then he'd be able to hear more. He couldnt sense any ones presence to chakra because he himself was completely depleted, only having enough to keep himself alive and healthy. He paused when he felt the outline of the door in front of him. The door didn't have a handle, because..People didn't just walk out of one of these rooms. The only way to get in was from outside. "O-oi. Is someone out there? Dobe?" He asked, wondering if that pathetic voice was really his. He sounded pretty unlike himself just then. The tips of his fingers brushed against something cool just in front of him, which he assumed was probably a window of some sort. Probably so the guards could make sure their prisoner was still alive and not attempting to kill themselves in an insane frenzy. There was still silence. It was so quiet it was ringing in his ears. If he could, he would have been glaring at whatever he was facing at the moment, but since he couldn't, he opted for kicking the door as hard as he could, ignoring the shock of pain that shot up his leg. Naruto was still looking back at Tsunade, who seemed to be in a bind. "Naruto, I don't know.. After what happened, there's no telling how he's thinking."

Naruto growled in frustration, pressing himself up against the door as he pawed helplessly at his lover's hands. He i wanted /i in that room, and if it wouldn't get him in trouble, he'd go by any means neccesary to break the door down. He tilted his forehead against the glass, the metal on his forehead protecter making a tiny i clink /i . "He knows I'm out here.. And you're not making things better for him by locking him up.. if anything you're just making it worse." He turned slightly, looking at the woman in hopes of convincing her to let him in. Maybe if he cried a little, she'd let him in. "I promise, he's not going to hurt me.. and if he tries, which he won't, I can fend for myself.." He turned back to the Uchiha, pressing his forehead again to the glass. "I'll get you out, Sasuke.. I'm trying, I really am... I'll get you out.."

Okay, so he wasn't going crazy. That made him feel a little better. He wouldn't admit it, but just knowing that the moron was there made him feel a lot better. He wasn't exactly sure how Naruto planned to get him out, but he didn't say anything against it. He smirked instead, bringing a hand up, which meant both hands, to flick the glass where he knew Naruto's face was, having heard the metal of his hitai-ate hit it a few moments before. "Figures a deadlast like you would get even more worked up then I am." He said in a condescending tone, knowing it would be more comfortable for the both of them if he wasn't acting twitchy and panicked. Tsunade cleared her throat. "I've got to call Asuma -ino's teacher- and Ino in and talk to them, then speak to the elders, then after that, make sure Sasuke is okay..And we'll release him. We've got to make sure we know what happened and know how to avoid it." she sighed. "I'll allow you to enter the room, but you're not allowed to remove the restraints." she told him, giving him a stern look before turning and walking up the stairs that led to the place they were in now.

Naruto had to review the words in his head, he wasn't sure he'd heard correctly. But he wasn't going to take the chance and ask, in case she hadn't given him permission. "Back up a little.." He called through the glass, turning the doorknob once Sasuke had backed up before pulling the door open. He quickly tugged it back shut, flinching slightly at the echo that filled the room. The blonde's hand moved out, fingers brushing against a pale cheek, while his other made to pull the Uchiha against him. "What happened?" He asked, his fingers running through the dark locks.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a slight displacement of air as the door was opened, then closed loudly, echoing throughout the hollow room. Sasuke flinched at the sound, having not expected it. He hadn't even realized how tense and anxious he'd been until he felt the light touch of Naruto's hand against his skin, a sudden wave of relief overcoming him. He let him be pulled closer to the younger teens warm body, silently wanting nothing more then to wrap his arms around the boy, as if he were afraid he'd never see him again. But, since he was unable to, he just leaned into the body, resting his head on the blondes shoulder. In this situation, he didn't mind expressing how glad he was that Naruto had come for him. He'd been scared and almost on the verge of panic before. After all, it wasn't every day you woke up blindfolded and your hands tied back, completely defensless and temporarily not remembering where you were or why.

Naruto let his lips brush softly against Sasuke's temple, his arms falling around the pale boys waist. He squeezed the small frame of the Uchiha's body, breathing in deeply his scent. The blonde couldn't think of a single thing he wanted to do more than take the blindfold and bindings off of his lover.. Had they been under different, more provocative circumstances, he might have i liked /i the blindfold and such, but right now, it hurt him for Sasuke to be restrained. What bothered him even more was the reasons why he was being restrained, the dark-haired ninja had been provoked, it wasn't just his fault. And he only knew fragments of the story.. only what he'd barely gotten from Ino. "What happened..?" He asked, not having to specify what he meant.

There was a few moments of silence, before Sasuke stepped out of the loose embrace. One could have sworn he was looking directly into the blondes eyes, if it hadn't been for the dark material covering his own. You could see the slight furrow in his brow as he opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. "I.." He said with a bit of trouble, a dull pain coming from the mark on his shoulder at the remembrance. "I just..Lost myself." He said, his lips in grim line.

"Oh.." Was Naruto's reply, his hands falling awkwardly to his side from the sudden lack of contanct. He didn't like the way Sasuke looked so.. gone at the moment, he didn't like the frown-ish appearence his lips had taken, and the furrow of his brows, or the way he seemed to stumble over his words. Uchiha Sasuke did i not /i have issues with composure, he was.. seemingly uncaring at how people percieved him, he never faltered. But that didn't seem to be the case now.. "Don't look like that.." The blonde paused, his thumb tracing lightly Sasuke's bottom lip. "..like I'm the one punishing you. If I could, I'de have you out of here in a heartbeat."

Sasuke's brow furrowed a bit more at that, if anything he deserved punishment. What he did was unacceptable, how was he supposed to continue being a shinobi if he couldn't control the curse he'd been given? He'd made a promise to himself that he would never give Orochimaru the satisfaction of using it every again..But it seemed it was still the one controlling him, just like before. "I..I would have killed her, Naruto." Sasuke said in a quiet voice, as if he'd just realized how serious it could have been. "Then it would be like she said..I would become just like Itachi, my hands would have been stained with innocent blood." He took a small step backwards, not even realizing his body had unconciously moved.

Naruto looked down at the floor, he felt guilty that he couldn't do something about the way Sasuke was feeling right now, that he couldn't so much as i comfort /i his lover.. especially if he kept pulling away. "Sasuke.. you.. just come here.." He whispered, arms open slightly despite knowing the Uchiha couldn't see him. Maybe if he were holding the pale teen, then he'd be more.. at ease in the room, since it seemed to disturb him a little.

Sasuke continued to stare straight ahead, his arms hung limply in front of him, where they were tied together at the wrist. He imagined he probably looked pretty pathetic standing there. He was just wasting Naruto's time by being here, too. The moron didn't need to feel sorry for him, it was his own fault for being so weak, especially to only immature words of a person weaker then he himself..! He'd broken one of the main rules for a shinobi, not to show your emotions. His mask had cracked for a moment and it had taken it's toll. As if her talking about Naruto so horribly was bad enough, she had to finish it off with comparing him to Itachi.. 'Foolish little brother..' The raven bowed his head slightly in bother anger and frustration. He was almost glad he wasn't able to see, to look into those clear and trusting azure eyes. How could Naruto stand to look at him right now?

Naruto took a few steps forward, once again pulling his lover against him. Even if Sasuke tried to pull away again, he wasn't going to let him. It was his responsibility to take care of the Uchiha, whether it be making sure he wasn't sick, or making sure he was sane, it didn't matter, he just had to take care of him. That was top priority in his life, his reason for exsistance. Well, that and becoming Hokage. And once he was Hokage, he'd make sure nothing as horrible as the Uchiha massacre would ever happen again.. Because there wouldn't be any unfair treatment to members of any clan, and he'd even make it to where before a person could become a shinobi, they'd have to undergo mental evaluation and make sure they wouldn't go crazy and do something so rash as killing their whole family. He was sure that would make Sasuke happy, which would in turn, make him happy. But his happiness wasn't what was important, what was important was everybody else's happiness, since he'd already taken so much from the village because of the fox-demon sealed inside of him. Giving the pale body in his arms a slight squeeze to keep his thoughts on track, Naruto pressed his lips softly into the bruise he'd put on Sasuke's neck the night before from biting him. "Tell me what you're thinking about.."

"Nothing." Sasuke stated, glad that his voice didn't seem to be wavering like it had before. He wanted to roll his eyes at Naruto's stubborness, but didn't considering it'de be a waste of energy. He didn't even bother with trying to keep his eyes open under the blindfold, since he couldn't see through it, and he couldn't activate the sharingan due to lack of chakra. Couldn't Naruto see what he was trying to do? If the blonde wouldn't punish him, get upset or even hit him for how weak and stupid he'd been, then he'd do it himself, which would be depriving himself of what was most important to him. The orange-clad ninja himself. There was a few moments of silence after Sasuke had temporarily given up on wriggling out of the blondes arms before Sasuke decided to change his mind and re-think his answer. "I-it's just.." He murmured, pausing for a moment. "I don't regret what I did..After what she said about you and..And my family, I.." Really wanted her dead.. He finished in his head, wondering if that was really how he felt, or if it was the influence his anger and past had over him.

Naruto frowned, what exacly was Sasuke trying to accomplish by trying to move away from him? Was he.. mad at him for not trying harder to make him feel better? No.. Naruto was trying, what else could he do? "You.. what, Sasuke?" He asked, brows furrowed in confusion. Why was the pale boy acting so.. distant? He didn't seem to want the blonde to touch him, and he acted hesitant to even be near him.. He really just wished Sasuke would tell him what was wrong.. why he'd let himself falter, why he wouldn't just talk to him..! But, no way, would the blonde allow himself to be angry with Sasuke, especially in his current state..

"It's nothing." Sasuke said, snapping out of his thoughts. Just by the sound of Naruto's voice, he could imagine the frustratedly confused expression the whiskered teen probably had on his face. Perhaps..He was making a bigger deal out of this then it really was..? It wasn't completely his fault, was it? As much as he seemed to think it was, Naruto obviously thought otherwise..Either that or he'd just decided to stay on his side just for the hell of it. He decided to change the subject. "Have you eaten?" He asked suddenly, his voice actually sounding somewhat concerned. Naruto tended to get grumpy when he was deprived of a meal he'd observed long ago, and Sasuke always liked to make sure he got it. Naruto never really noticed, it was more like a habit of his. If he didn't take care of the dobe, who would, he always told himself. Though, suddenly asking such a wierd question and changing the subject drastically might have looked a bit strange. Especially when he'd actually been trying to put distance between them.

Naruto mentally flinched at the sudden change in subject. "N-no.. I got up and came after you.." Still holding onto the boy, the blonde leaned back a little, quickly scanning over the pale teen's features to check and make sure he was still Sasuke. "Are you.. okay?" He asked hesitantly, knowing Sasuke would say something along the lines of 'of course I'm not okay, I'm in here..'. But Naruto wasn't sure the Uchiha wasn't okay.. His temper wasn't his fault, and anybody would snap under the provoking of one Ino. One of the blonde's hands moved up, cupping his lover's pale cheek while patiently awaiting an answer.

Sasuke arched a brow, obviously catching the blonde off guard with the question. There was a slight apprehensive and confusing tone in his voice as Sasuke's face returned to it's seemingly blank expression. "I'm fine, dobe." He answered, grabbing the hand that rested against his cheek in his own. "You should go eat, though. Get some ramen from ichiraku's. You can put it on my tab." He offered in a neutral tone, not seeing the bizarre expression the blonde had on his face.

"I can't, even if I did put it on your tab." The blonde replied, reaching out to tap the end of Sasuke's nose playfully. He knew the Uchiha couldn't see, but he at least had to have known. "I can't get out of here, not until Tsunade comes back to get us at least." He explained. Now that he thought about it, he was kind of hungry. But it was his own fault for not eating before he left the house. If Sasuke had been there this morning when he'd woken up, they probably would have eaten together, and saved themselves a i lot /i of trouble today.

Sasuke snorted, reeling slightly and scrunching his nose from the slightly painful flick. Naruto was pretty known for being ignorant, so he didn't really hold it against him. Whether there are visitors or not, and depending on the level of the person in the room, there was always at least one ANBU guard assigned nearby to ensure no one comes in or out that isn't supposed to. "Ah.." He said with what would have looked like a frown, gravely accepting the explanation.

The younger teen frowned slightly, he'd came here to bring Sasuke out, and now, basically, they were both stuck in the room for a while.. with nothing to do. Besides.. well, nah, that was a bad idea, Naruto knew the Uchiha wouldn't be in the mood for that. But that didn't mean he couldn't get the pale teen there. The blonde shook his head to dispell his thoughts before they escalated into something he'd have to fix. "So.. what do you wanna do?"

Sasuke turned, walking back to where he'd been laying down when he woke up, assuming it was some type of small bed or cot. He'd remembered exactly where it was from when he's stood up earlier, it would almost have seemed like he could see where he was going. Remembering surroundings and clues, whether being able to see or not, was important to a shinobi, after all. He plopped down on the semi-soft surface, his back leaning against the wall as he sat in indian style. He actually contemplated being a smart ass and replying with something stupid like 'How about a game of hide and seek, no..Tic tac to- no..Rock paper scissors? Oh wait wrong again.' But he just couldn't seem to muster up enough humor to say it. "Wait until they release me?" He tried, like he was asking for Naruto's permission.

Naruto followed him to the small bed, taking the space next to his lover. He layed down, resting his head in Sasuke's lap. His hands lay themselves on the pale teen's ankles, and he let his eyes close. He took a deep breath, he didn't like the smell of this room, he decieded. It smelt to.. confined. And if boring had a smell, it would smell like that. "Hey, Sasuke?" The blonde called softly.

Sasuke sighed, tapping his head back against the wall behind him a few times in a bored fashion, hey, the walls were made for crazies anyway, weren't they? "Yeah?" He replied, his fingers absently made their way to the blondes hair, twirling and twisting the short blonde locks in between his fingers. It was almost surprising how soft his hair actually was.

The blonde yawned, the soft hands in his hair were making him sleepy. So sleepy, that he forgot what he was going to say. "Let's take a nap.." He answered instead, turning over and snuggling his face into the Uchiha's stomach, his hands tucked against his chest. "Sleep is good.. its nap time." ( i wish we still had nap time in high school, it would be great)

Sasuke quirked a brow, imagining Naruto probably already made himeslf comfortable and was intending to fall asleep..In his lap. It wasn't that he didn't want Naruto to be comfortable..But he wasn't comfortable. He wasn't comfortable in this room, on this bed. And he wasn't comfortable with Naruto's face so close to his crotch when he's supposed to be thinking about sleeping. "Dobe, I'm not gonna try to sleep sitting up." if I can even go to sleep at all. He thought to himself. He was tired, yes, very much so, the curse drained him every time it was used, not to mention the seals were meant to have that effect in the first place to keep him from try anything.

The blonde cracked his eyes open, peeking up at his lover. "Then what do you want to do?" He asked, absently letting his fingers snake underneath the pale teen's dark shirt. He smoothed his hands out across the soft skin, tempted, oh so tempted to pull off the material covering up the delicious body. He refrained however, and just sat still, staring up at Sasuke like a child waiting for a candy. (naruto wants sasukes candy, lol)

Sasuke huffed silently. "I meant that if I'm even going to try to sleep, as you so smartly presented.." He said, his usual condescending tone back in full force. "Then I'm not going to do it with your head in my lap or your hand up my shirt, as nice as it is." He added the last part silently for good measure, just to be nice, since he appreciated the blondes company.

Smiling, though he knew he couldn't see him, Naruto sat up. "Ok, so.. lets go to sleep." He offered, he always liked to cuddle up with Sasuke. It was fun, comforting.. almost better than sex, and he'd jump on the oppurtunity any time it was presented. He glanced at the size of the bed, it wasn't big, but it would hold the both of them if they scrunched up real close.

Sasuke let out another sigh, this time not bothering to conceal it. To tell the truth, Sasuke wasn't even sure which part of the bed he was sitting on, whether it was the foot or the head..Or even the middle. He also couldn't believe that Naruto had proposed to sleeping. Sleeping! Konoha's number one loud and obnoxious ninja wanted to sleep.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "C'mere.." He grabbed Sasuke by his shoulders, carefully pulling him into his lap as he adjusted their bodies into a laying position. After a few minutes of wriggling and squirming, he got it to where they were both comfortable, which was him laying on his back with Sasuke laying on top of his chest. His hands settled comfortably in the small of the Uchiha's back, and his eyes once again closed, this time, he was intent on actually sleeping.

Surprisingly, Sasuke found himself much more comfortable then he'd thought. If he hadn't known any better, he would have thought they were back at one of their houses laying in bed..Well except for the fact that it was completely obvious to him, the smell was different..Just the general air of the place they were in was unfamiliar to him. He slowly felt himself relax against Naruto's body, the warms hands on his back and the soft moving of Naruto's chest as he breathed was slowly lulling him to sleep.

Absently, the younger teen let one of his hands move up, fingers tangling in the soft black hair. His other hand, still on Sasuke's back, slid underneath his shirt, his finger tips tracing small, soft circles on the pale skin. He smiled, this was comfortable. Honestly, he didn't know why they hadn't done this more often. The blonde really liked just.. laying like this, he liked feeling Sasuke's heart beating against his chest, the gentle pressure applied between their bodies everytime one of them took a breath. Before he knew it, he'd lost all acknowledgment of the rest of the world, including their own little bubble, and he was peacefully dreaming of the many different things they could have been doing besides sleeping.

Sasuke was in that space between being asleep and being half asleep. He wasn't sure how long he'd been in there, or how long it had been since the blonde had showed up either. He didn't really have a good sense of time just then. His breathing still came in slow puffs as he shifted slightly, vaguely noticing the warm hand beneath his shirt that cause goosebumps to form on his arms. That could easily be passed as the coldness of the room, though.

Naruto grunted softly as he felt a weight shifting on top of him, his brows furrowing in his sleep as he mumbled something incoherent. Favoring sleep over bothering with whatever was moving on him, he ignored everything else, and slipped right back into his sleep, idly letting his hand slide out of Sasuke's shirt to rest on his ass. He didn't know what he was doing, of course, he was asleep.. But even while slumbering, the blonde was a bit of a pervert.

Tsunade sighed in frustration as she made her way down the stairs and into the corridor where the Uchiha was currently being held. Things had gone a little later then she's anticipated. She's gotten the complete story from Ino, the girl having fully understood the severeness of the situation. She'd figured the guilt and fear she felt was probably enough punishment and let her off. She'd have to deal with Sasuke..And Naruto, which was a given, later. The elders were also told of the situation, and albeit reluctant and with some coersion from the fifth hokage, decided to let the raven off the hook. She unlocked the door and walked into the obnoxious little room..Only to find something she hadn't been necessarily expecting. But then again, she hadn't known what she was expecting. On the small bed provided in the room was Naruto, and laying half on top of him was none other then the Uchiha himself, his binded hands clutched slightly to the blondes shirt as he slept. She supposed letting the brat into the room hadn't been a bad idea after all. Despite the loudness of Tsunade's entering, Sasuke didn't budge or even give a slight twitch as he'd fallen into a dead sleep, something that wouldn't have happened had Naruto not been there. The busty woman couldn't help but feel the corners of her mouth twitch slightly as she restrained a small smile at the scene as she cleared her throat rather loudly.

Naruto's eyes peeked open, who walked into a room and woke people up by coughing? Did this person never hear of gently waking people? He noticed who this person was, though, when he fully opened his eyes and actually looked. "Oi, Tsunade-baa-chan!" He called to her, rather loudly. Fully away, he gave Sasuke's shoulders a slight shake, pulling him out of his slumber. "Wake up, Sasuke." He whispered, prefering to wake the pale boy, not scare the shit out of him, suprised he hadn't woken when the blonde had yelled to Tsunade.

The blonde woman's brow twitched slightly at the direspectful nickname the brat always called her, but ignored it as she watched Naruto attempting to shke Sasuke awake. It was almost as if he'd been trying to wake up the dead, she observed, though after a few more minutes of annoying looking shaking, the black haired teens head twitched slightly before he looked around for a moment, like he forgot he was blindfolded. Naruto apparently didn't realize Sasuke was awake yet, though, because he was still shaking the poor kids shoulders. "I'm awake!" He finally exclaimed, pushing himself off and away from the blonde in an irritible fashion. Figures he isn't a morning person. "Well," She said looking between the two. "It seems you're off the hook, Uchiha." She said matter of factly, seeing the pale teens brows rise thoughtfully at the information. Sasuke was rather surprised that he was getting off that easily, having not been questioned or anything in the first place, for a moment he thought he may still be sleeping, or it was another kind of practical joke from someone who apparently had a really bad sense of humor.

Naruto pushed himself up from his laying position, sitting up in the small bed. He rubbed his palms into his eyes for a moment, trying to clear his vision up. "Does that mean we can leave now? And I can eat?" He asked, his stomach making a point by growling loudly. The blonde really regretted not eating before he left that morning, he swore it felt like he hadn't had a meal in days. In a way, Naruto was almost sad they were leaving, that meant Sasuke could take of the blindfold.. And as much as Naruto knew it bothered him, and as much as he'd hate to admit it (not), he really thought the Uchiha in a blindfold and bindings was kind of.. kinky. He'd have to wait til later to voice those thoughts, and maybe, with a little bit of hard work, the blonde would be able to convince his lover into experimenting. Hey, a little testing never hurt anybody, right?

"Well, I'de imagine so. I guess we can take these off.." Tsunade said gesturing to the sealing binds that were placed on the pale boy, quirking a brow at the strange look that seemed to flit over Naruto's face for a moment when he glanced over at his companion. She told Sasuke to stand up and put his hands out, which he did without a word. She preformed a few seals, which disengaged the chakra in the deal thus making it useless before she undid the small contraption, freeing the teens pale wrists. Lastly she removed the black material that had been placed over his eyes. Sasuke blinked repeatedly as it was removed, the air from the room cool against his newly uncovered skin. His vision was slightly blurry and it took a few moments to adjust to the bright lighting of the room as he absently rubbed his wrist where the material had been digging into his skin as he slept.

With a yawn, Naruto stood up from the bed, stretching his arms over head. He shook his head to get rid of the edges of sleep still threatening to creep back onto him. With a smirk, he placed his elbow on Sasuke's shoulder. "Wanna go get some ramen with me? You're still paying, whether you come with me or not." He stated, stomach growling loudly again for emphasis. He was always up for ramen he didn't have to pay for. The blonde couldn't wait til he could get some food in his stomach, and get out of the annoyingly.. boring room.

Sasuke glanced at the blonde moron, shrugging his elbow off his shoulder, an almost smile trying to creep onto his face at the obnoxious teen. "Hn." He said, giving Tsunade a curt nod before he moved to leave the room. He paused and sent a glance over his shoulder when he noticed Naruto wasn't following him. "You coming or what, dobe?" He deadpanned, shoving his hands into his pickets when the blonde practically skipped to catch up with him as they finally made their way out of the large building. Sasuke paused for a moment to close his eyes and take a deep breath of fresh air before his serene expression was masked once again by his perfected impassive facade. He ignored the looks that he got from the villagers as they made their way down the street, the stares actually being sent at him this time instead of Naruto. Ichiraku's was just ahead of them.

Naruto briefly considered lacing his arm around Sasuke's as they walked through the streets, but he remembered his lover didn't want their relationship public, though he wasn't so sure all of the villagers didn't already know considering what had happened at the party last night. He pouted in his thoughts, he didn't like the idea of keeping what he was the most happy about secret. But he was sure that the Uchiha had a good reason for it, it would have to be, Sasuke wouldn't do something unless it had a point. Well, at least he'd get to eat his favorite meal with him, and then they'd probably go to their homes, to do all of nothing until they had to get up for training the next day. What a joyous cycle, but with any luck, it would change and they'd find something else to do besides sit in their homes.

Sasuke stopped when they got to the the small outdoor restraunt as he held open the small flaps and waited for the blonde to step in ahead of him, a slightly affectionate gesture. He took a seat in the stool next to Naruto's and rested his elbows on the counter, his chin in his palms. It seemed be in a bit into the evening by now, probably around 4 or 5, he mused silently. It was long past the time they were supposed to meet for training. He wondered silently what went through Sakura and Kakashi's, who probably showed up late to find one student, minds when neither of them showed.

With his usual grin in place, Naruto ordered his noodles, barely waiting for them to cool before starting the task of slurping them down, mouthful by mouthful. Though as hungry as he was, he didn't feel up to gulping down a million bowls today. He just wasn't really in the mood to empty out Sasuke's pockets for his ramen. The blonde mentally scowled at himself for being in such a weird mood, he had no reason to be, he was with his favorite person, in his favorite place, eating his favorite food. Maybe it was because he was with his favorite person, but not able to do his favorite things, like holding his hand, or exchanging kisses, like every other couple in Konoha did. But then again, they wearn't like every couple, in the sense that they were both guys. Not that he thought it was wrong or anything, he just didn't get why people would make such a big deal about it..

Sasuke blinked out of his silent daze, glancing to his left, where Naruto was sitting with a thoughtful look on his face, his chopsticks hovering just in front of his mouth with steaming noodles ready to be eaten. He silently wondered what could possibly be on the idiots mind to distract him from his precious ramen. He grabbed the blondes hand and pulled it toward him a bit and leaned in, stealing the noodles he'd been about to eat before letting go and leaning back against the counter as if nothing had happened.

"Hey!! Teme, I was gonna eat those!" Naruto exclaimed, a mock pout on his face. "Get your own, fatty." He commanded jokingly, using his free hand to poke the Uchiha's stomach. Scooping up some more of the noodles, he shoveled them into his mouth, swallowing them practially without chewing. He was almost suprised that he hadn't choked to death on a noodle, with the speed he ate at anyway..

"Techinically, this is mine." Sasuke drawled slyly, gesturing to the bowl the blonde was eating from. He ignored the blondes 'fat' comment. He wasn't some self-concious girl that was worried about the way he looked. "If you were going to eat them, then you should have instead of letting them dangle while you zoned out like a moron."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I was thinking, leave me alone.." The blonde explained, waving off his lover. Sure, Sasuke had payed for it, but he'd given it to him, so 'technically' it i wasn't /i the pale teen's anymore. Naruto slurped up the last of his noodles, standing up from his chair with a happy sigh. "C'mon, Sasuke.. let's go find something to do." i I could think of a few things.. /i 

"Okay." Sasuke agreed absently, paying the man for the..Surprisingly, one bowl of ramen before following the blonde back out. The wind was blowing gently and the sun warming him through his dark clothes as he walked about a hald a step behind Naruto, letting the blonde, for once, lead them to wherever it was he wanted to go. He glanced back in front of them from where he'd been looking up at the sky only to see two familiar heads of blonde and pink hair walking toward them ahead. He paused slightly in his walking when his eyes met the seafoam green ones of Sakura, her eyes widening a bit before returning back to normal, as if she were surprised to see him. Surely she probably knew what had happened, especially with Ino as her best friend, there was no telling what or whom she could have told.

Naruto turned around, walking backwards since he had the village practically mapped out in his mind. His shoved his hands in his pocket, sticking his tounge out at Sakura's and Ino's backs, though they couldn't see him. He did it mostly just for his own laughs and to possibly get a laugh, or even a small smile out of Sasuke. The blonde had noted that the Uchiha didn't smile enough, that was partly his problem. If he would just.. laugh a little more, things wouldn't be so.. hard.

Sasuke just quirked a brow at the childish gesture. He knew he'd have to confront Ino later..Sometime. As much as he didn't really feel up to it, he knew he probably owed the mind switching kunoichi an apology for almost ending her life that morning. "Oi, dobe watch out for tha-" He'd started to say, seeing a small stone protruding in their path, though before he could finish three was a loud thump as Naruto squawked and practically lost his balance as his foot caught on it. Sasuke felt his lips twitch slightly in amusement.

Naruto chuckled to himself, but kept walking like it was nothing, though he turned around and fell in step next to his lover to prevent another accident. "Wanna go to my house?" He offered, prodding Sasuke's side with his elbow playfully. "Or yours.. it dosen't matter, I just don't wanna be by myself." If there was one thing the blonde hated, it was being alone. He hated the awkward silence when he was by himself, the way his thoughts seemed to echo throughout the room. It was always better if someone else was there to talk with..

'You don't want to be by yourself?' Sasuke thought incredulously, tucking his hands into his pockets and giving the blonde a neutral look and a shrug. They were closer to his house, he noted, though that didn't mean the moron did. "We can go to mine if you want." He offered, the words sounding slightly akward to him. He never really openly invited or welcomed people to his so-called 'home', it was usually a silent agreement, or Naruto just showing up at his window without warning. He stared at the blonde for a few more moments before glancing back at his feet as he walked.

"Sure, its closer, anyway." Naruto answered, watching the ground as he walked to save himself anymore trouble. Every few seconds the blonde would glance over at Sasuke, as if making sure he was still next to him. Naruto loved the pale boy, he really did, and he wanted to whole village to know that Sasuke was his, no one elses. He hated how all the girls in the village swooned over i his /i Sasuke, but he couldn't say anything to them, it might be suspicious. "Hey, Sasuke?"


	6. Chapter 6

"What is it, dobe?" Sasuke asked, glancing over at his lover with his hands still stuffed nonchalantly into his pockets. Leave it to Naruto to never know how to be quiet; that was one of the things he silently treasured about the blonde. He glanced forward for a moment, noting they were nearing the Uchiha compound, which was located at the end of the block they were walking on, before glancing back at the blonde to wait for what he wanted.

The blonde idly kicked at a small rock on the ground, looking up at Sasuke. "How come we don't tell anybody about.. us?" He asked quietly, it wasn't like him to have such a serious side, and he didn't really want to kill anymood that might be developing, but he really wanted to know. Was Sasuke embarassed about him? Did he not want people to know so the village wouldn't think less of him? But, Naruto was sure the Uchiha had his reasons, and if he just didn't want to tell, then the blonde would quietly accept it and keep hushed about their relationship.

Sasuke quirked a brow. It was easy to read the blondes expression as he asked the question. For some reason, the strained and slightly anguished face annoyed him. What exactly did the blonde think he didn't tell anyone for? It sure as hell wasn't for him. "Because of people like Ino." He spat with a furrow of his dark brows. "All of the thickheaded villagers that glare at you when we walk by and selfish hags who would do their best to.." He seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Get you to leave me." He said finally, his voice a bit quieter. He didn't like thinking about it.

The blonde considered this for a momement, they kept quiet so girls wouldn't badger him, it was a good reason. But, no matter what anyone ever told him, no matter who it was that told him, he'd never leave the pale teen, not for all the ramen in the world. "Well we don't have to worry about that, 'cause I'm not gonna leave you." He explained as they approached the door to Sasuke's home. "Ever." He added, just to emphasize his point.

Sasuke scowled. "That's not the point!" He said a little too loud that it even surprised himself as he jerked the door open and stepped into his house. He didn't even think about the reason why his door wasn't locked. It wasn't that he didn't believe what Naruto said, he just didn't trust people. What was he supposed to say? Admit to his insecurities? He'd probably rather throw himself from a cliff before doing that.

Naruto frowned, following the Uchiha inside his house. He took a seat on the couch, tucking his feet underneath him. "Don't scream at me.. I don't like it." He said, his voice quiet, looking down in his lap. If that wasn't the point, then what was? The blonde had promised long ago that he'd stay with Sasuke forever, even if the whole entire village gave him hell for loving the pale teen.

Sasuke looking in Naruto direction for a moment, he was sitting on the couch, facing away from him. He hated when the moron used that soft tone, like he'd gotten in trouble for something. Sasuke sometimes thought Naruto loved making him feel guilty, though it usually didn't show on his face. He stalked around the couch and grabbed the blonde by the wrist, pulling him up and tugging him out of the living room and toward the hallway. "Shutup." He muttered under his breath.

Naruto furrowed his brows, making a slight attempt to wiggle his wrist free. He hadn't meant to piss Sasuke off, maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut and left his questions to swim around in his head. He knew the Uchiha loved him, though they didn't say it too much, so why did he have to go and ask questions? Sure, he'd got an answer, but in doing so, he'd made an annoyance of himself and got Sasuke all mad.

Upon feeling Naruto trying to pull out of his grasp, Sasuke whipped around and grabbed the blonde by the collar of his shirt then slammed his back against the wall in the small hallway. The sudden movement caused a picture frame to fall to the floor with a crash, which he ignored in favor of staring deeply into the blondes eyes, his own obsidian once gleaming with emotion instead of the usual unreadable gaze that was in it's place. He felt a dull pain in his chest for a moment, wanting to say something but nothing came out.

The blonde clenched his eyes shut, the breath was knocked out of his lungs when his back hit the wall. Had he really made Sasuke i that /i mad? If he had, he was really sorry, but did the older teen really have to be so.. violent? Naruto didn't like him when he was like this, slamming him into walls and what not. His blue eyes slowly slid open, his lips parted slightly as he panted to get his breath back. His hands moved up between them, making a feeble attempt to push the Uchiha off of him. He briefly considered leaving, but didn't, figuring it would just prove to further anger his lover.

Sasuke took a deep breath, his heart giving a painful twist at the looking on the blondes face. Hurt and confusion was written all over his teammates tan features. Sasuke had no right to treat Naruto that way..After all, he hadn't done anything wrong. He just supposed that it irritated him, knowing that his lover might have thoughts that the raven was ashamed of him or something when he was only looking out for his well-being. His eyes softened immensely as he released his vice-like grip on Naruto's jacket, his hand moving upward to cup his whiskered cheek as he leaned in, placing small gentle kisses to the blondes lips, searching for forgiveness.

Naruto was confused, first he'd been yelled at, then he'd been slammed into a wall, now he was being kissed? This was.. weird. He turned his head away from the kisses, he liked them, but.. Sasuke had just pushed him, he couldn't just go from being shoved to being loved. His hand moved up, gently pulling away the warm fingers on his cheek. He leaned forward, burying his face in the pale neck as he pulled the older teen's arms around him. "Why'd you push me?" He asked quietly, his voice muffled from his mouth being covered by Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke allowed himself to wrap his arms around the blondes body, looking over the blondes shoulder at the wall behind him. He couldn't really answer that question, his body often did things before he could register it happened, much like that time he'd nearly died in the wave country trying to save Naruto. His body didn't listen to him and moved by itself. Naruto knew him enough by now, so he didn't see why he'd even asked. He was the cold standoffish asshole with a short temper while Naruto was the happy go lucky ray of sunshine. "I just get paranoid.." He muttered, trying to find the easiest excuse for his attitude. "I'm sorry." He said, the foreign words falling from his mouth on their own accord.

The younger teen nodded, his arms moving to rest gently around Sasuke's waist. He allowed himself to relax against the pale teen's body, practically going limp against him. The blonde couldn't help but think this was mostly his fault, if he'd never asked, Sasuke wouldn't have gotten mad. Taking a deep breath, Naruto pulled out of the embrace, replacing his wrist in the Uchiha's hand. "Where were you taking me?" He asked, maybe they could go cuddle or something, and get their minds off of their troubles.

Sasuke quirked a brow, giving the whiskered teen a look that said 'do you really have to ask?'. Surely he wasn't..That dense. He let an amused grunt escape his lips as he tightened his hold on Naruto's wrists slightly before turning and walking again, this time at a slower pace, so he didn't end up dragging the dobe, who would trip and make them both fall. He led them through the small hall they'de stopped at, then up a flight of stairs, around a corner into another hall until they came to Sasuke's room. It was a pretty big room, though it looked even bigger because of the lack of material possessions Sasuke had. He didn't see any point. His room was for sleeping..And..Well, other things. He had his bed, his drawers that held his clothes, a small book shelf and a desk. The walls were dark, which matched the dark blankets and sheets on the bed. The walls were bare and the floor was rather clean compared to the blondes room, a couple of pieces of clothing and untouched scrolls littered the floor. Naruto always teased him about how un-homey his room was, which he pointedly ignored.

Naruto rolled his eyes in a slightly amused fashion, already making his way over to the dark-haired boys bed. He plopped down, laying back on the soft mattress. Honestly, he didn't know why he hadn't just moved in with Sasuke by now, maybe the Uchiha would feel a little more at home if Naruto were there more often. He was still a little uneasy about his lover's mood, but he wasn't going to show it, Sasuke would never intentionally hurt him, and he knew it. He held his arms out welcomingly, gesturing for the pale teen to join him.

Sasuke quirked a brow at the blonde, who's first action was to plop down in the middle of his bed, just like every other time they came to his house. He shut the door behind him, walking across the room to where his closet was, tugging off his shirt. It still had the faint smell of the place he'd been all morning, which unsettled him a bit. He tossed the garment onto the ground with the rest of the clothes he was too lazy to pick up and shuffled through his drawers for a moment before pulling out his usual blue shirt with the uchiha fan on the back, tugging it over his head and walking to the other side of the bed and plopping down on his back, his head landing next to Naruto, though his body was facing the opposite direction. He glanced at the cieling for a few moments before sparing the blonde a glance. "Do you want something to eat or drink?" He asked with a quirked brow.

"Nah, I'm good." The blonde turned over on his stomach, rising up on his hands and knees. He moved forward, so that his head was directly above Sasuke's. Letting his eyes slide shut, he leaned down, pressing their lips together. It was different from the way they normally kissed, obviously, and it was slightly more.. arousing, for reasons Naruto couldn't figure out. He smirked against Sasuke's lips, he almost wanted to ask him why he put on another shirt, when the blonde was probably just going to take it off of him anyway. He liked his lover better with less clothing.

Sasuke sighed silenlty as Naruto bent down and kissed him, the blondes lips soft warm and inviting against his own. He craned his neck a bit to get better access as he moved his lips against Naruto's. Their strange position was pretty different yet..Intriguing and slightly appealing, though he wasn't sure if he trusted the blondes thoughts when he felt the younger teen smirking against his lips.

Naruto parted his lips, letting his tounge run across Sasuke's lips. Using only one hand to suppourt his weight, the blonde let his other hand move to lightly touch the Uchiha's pale cheek. He pulled back, looking into the dark eyes, his lips parted for air. The blonde crawled back, laying back where he was on his stomach. He sighed happily, curling his arms up underneath him. "What do you wanna do?"

Quirking a brow, Sasuke's eyes followed the blonde as he moved back to lay next to him. He absently folded his arms behind his head as he wet his lips, the faint taste of ramen still lingering there. He almost made the mistake of telling the dobe 'whatever you want', but caught himself. If he said that there was no telling what the moron would propose, depending on if he was in his perverted mood or his completely idiotic mood. So he settled with bored: "I don't care." He really didn't, just being with Naruto at home was enough to satisfy him.

"Well, last time I asked what you wanted to do, you said 'wait until they release me'.." Naruto paused. "And now you're out, and I don't know what you thought I was suggesting, but.. whatever it is, it's probably fun." The blonde rolled over again, his inability to sit still taking over him, and he folded his arms over his chest.

Sasuke blinked at the blonde and frowned, trying to comprehend what he just said. "I don't even have the slightest clue of what you're talking about.." He said, wondering how exactly Naruto could manage to confuse him. True, earlier he'd said that the only thing he wanted to do was wait until they released him. That didn't mean he was silently making plans as they waited. Not to mention he fell asleep not long after that.

Naruto let his arm move over to lay across Sasuke's chest, he wanted to.. move around, or something. Being still for too long wasn't good for him.. "Well I'm really bored, and you need to decide what we're gonna i do /i , 'cause I really wanna do i something /i ." If the Uchiha needed more hints than that, then Naruto was just gonna give up.. It wasn't that he was horny, he just wanted to.. touch.

Sasuke was by no means stupid or ignorant. Not to mention Naruto really sucked at hinting at things. When he started using the word 'do' more times then he needed to, and use emphasis for words who didn't even need them, then it was obvious what was on his mind. But there was always this sadistic perverted part of himself that enjoyed teasing the blonde until he came out right and said what he wanted. "You're right. There are some dishes in the kitchen that need to be washed.." He said thoughtfully, his mind sinking lower and lower into the gutter as he thought of possible activities that could take place. Of course, he expertly did his best to hide his not-so-innocent thoughts.

The blonde twitched, he hoped Sasuke wasn't serious. If he were, Naruto would probably have to occupy himself, and that wasn't near as fun as having someone else occupy him. He pouted, he knew what the Uchiha was doing, he was just trying to make him say it.. And he hated saying it, despite how openly perverted he was, it always made him blush to actually tell Sasuke what he wanted him to do. "Now you're just being mean."

Sasuke sat up, fixing a troubled look on his face, turning to the blonde as he stood from the bed. "You're right, it is mean. If you leave them out of water too long the food will harden and get stuck to the dish.. That would be troublesome." He said, bringing a finger to his chin and heading for the door, as if the so called dirty dishes in his empty sink where of the upmost importance to him just then.

Naruto pouted, Sasuke really was just trying to make him say it.. The blonde rolled out of the bed, following his lover out of the room. "Sasuke? Do you even have dirty dishes? I mean, you're just trying to bother me, right?" The older teen was only trying to get him all hot and bothered, and then he'd fix it.. That's how it usually went, but, Sasuke seemed to be serious. Though he was great at keeping up various masks, so one could never tell.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, pleased to see that Naruto was following him. They went down the stairs and headed toward the kitchen, which meant they had to go back through the small hallway, him stepping over the broken glass in the hall from the frame that had fallen earlier, then through the living room. "With my luck the food is already stuck to the plate, since I spent last night at your place..What a mess." He said in an almost pouty voice and sighed, pausing in the doorway to the kitchen, sending Naruto a serious look. "Brace yourself, dobe." He said in warning before stepping into the large..Spotless kitchen.

"Sasuke, please tell me you're just being a bastard.." The blonde whined, pouting. There was no way Sasuke was serious, but then again, the pale teen wouldn't go through so much trouble just to annoy him. "C'mon.. I wanna do something, can't you do dishes later?" He asked, sliding down the kitchen wall.

Sasuke was resisting the urge to grin stupidly at his teasing, finding it highly amusing yet not wanting to quit just yet. He could hear the dread in Naruto's voice as he came to the realization that he might not be kidding. He walked over to the sink and sat there silently for a moment, hearing the blonde slide down the wall and sit on the floor on the opposite side of the room. He smirked and rested his weight against the counter, schooling his expression into one of shock and frustration. "Oh my god." He said, hoping it would peak the blonde's interest.

Naruto perked up a little. "What is it?" The younger teen pushed himself up from his place on the floor and stalked across the kitchen, peeking over Sasuke's shoulder. "I don't see anything.." He pouted, almost ready to resort to just saying what he wanted.. But that almost wasn't going to happen. "Can't you just fill the sink with water and come do stuff with me for a while? I promise the sink and dishes will still be there when you come back, I swear they will.."

Sasuke stepped aside and pointed at the empty sink with a look of utter horror on his face. "Naruto..Can't you see?!" He asked, reaching forward to shaking the blonde by his shoulders, his brows knit in barely restrained panic. "Someone..Stole my dirty dishes!" He exclaimed, his eyebrow twitching in an effort to keep from laughing.

Naruto groaned, he was going crazy, he knew it. They both were.. "Nobody stole your dishes, I promise you, nobody wants them. Please just come keep me busy for a while?" He swore he was going to die if Sasuke wouldn't comply to his wishes soon.

Was it just him, or was Naruto treating him like a crazy person who wasn't joking around? Shouldn't surprise him though, all of the blood in his head had probably drained elsewhere. As for the no body wanting them thing..He wasn't so sure he could believe that. He dropped his hands from Naruto's shoulders. "Sure thing, dobe." He said, turning toward the door again. "As soon as I report my dishes to the Hokage."

"Are you serious?!!!" The blonde exclaimed, resisting the urge to fall to the ground and cry. If Sasuke really did leave, and really did go to tell the Hokage about his 'missing dishes', Naruto honestly would go crazy. He rushed to get in front of the Uchiha, stopping him from actually leaving the house. "You're not leaving, you're not worried about dishes, since they arn't nearly as important as satisfying my sexual hunger. Ok?"

"You're hungry?" Sasuke asked, his eyes widening even more. "Curses, why didn't you say so?" He said in an annoyed tone before whipping around and heading back across the living room. Smirking silently to himself, oh he was such a good actor.

"No, Sasuke, no.. I'm not hungry." He explained, shoulders drooping as he pouted. "See these clothes?" The blonde paused, tugging at the orange material of his jacket. "These clothes are not neccesary. Yaknow why? Because its really hot right now underneath them, and I would appreciate it if would take them off of me, and fix the problem currently dwelling in my pants. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"You're hot? I can turn up the air if you'de like." Sasuke said with a quirk of his brow, pointing at the cieling, since the thermostat was located in the upstairs hallway. He was doing his best to keep from looking away from the blondes face, away from the delicious tan skin of his neck and the obvious bulge in his pants.

"No, Sasuke... the air in here is fine." Naruto moved towards the older teen, grabbing him by the shoulders before pulling the bodies flush against each other. "Feel that? Yeah, you should fix it." He whispered in the pale teen's ear, pressing his hips harder into Sasuke's.

Finally Sasuke let the innocent facade drop and pushed the blonde until his back in the back of the couch. He smirked, his hand moving down to cover the bulge in his obnoxious orange pants. "Don't confuse me like that, dobe." He purred into his ear. "If you wanted to screw you could have just said so in the first place."

A shudder ran through Naruto's body, it really took him way to much work for this.. "Y-yeah.. this is what I want.." His hands moved to rest on Sasuke's shoulders, and he moved to press a kiss to his lover's lips. His legs moved apart a little, to give the older teen better access if he wanted it.

Sasuke gave a small 'Hn' of acknowledgement as he reacted to the kiss, nipping playfully and running his tounge lightly against Naruto's lips, waiting until the blonde allowed him entrace. His hands moved up to unzip the younger teens jacket, pushing the garment off of his shoulders and tossing it over the back of the couch next to him without breaking the contact of their lips.

Naruto complied, opening his mouth to allow the older boy entrance. He was a lot more comfortable without his jacket on, and he'd be a lot more comfortable once they were both completly naked. The blonde let his fingers move down to the hem of Sasuke's shirt, tugging lightly to signal he wanted the material gone.

Sasuke gave Naruto's lip a playful nip as his moved to grasp the younger teens hands in his own, sending him a seductive and tempting look. "I just put this shirt on, dobe." He purred in a low husky tone, his eyes slightly glazed over as the aftermath of the kiss, his body already pressed closely to the blonde who was inviting and willing. He didn't release his grip on the whiskered teens hands as he leaned forward to press his lips against Naruto's lips again, tracing small butterfly kisses along his jaw and neck, enjoying the small sigh that passed through his lovers parted lips, the warmth that seemed to be seeping from the others body into his own, adding to the heat growing in his abdomen.

The blonde tilted his head to the side to give his lover better access, squeezing softly on the Uchiha's hands. "I didn't tell you to.." He breathed, focusing on the warm lips on his skin. The younger teen pressed his hips up into Sasuke's, shuddering from the friction of their growing erections rubbing together. Thoughts of the dark-haired boy in the blind fold came back to his mind, and he briefly toyed with the idea of asking the older teen to expirement. However, as much as he wanted to pound into the pale teen's body while he couldn't see, he refrained from asking, thinking it might be better to try that some other time, especially with the slight dominance Sasuke was taking.

Sasuke reluctantly detached his lips from the blondes warm skin, pulling away a bit, but still pressing the blonde's body into the back of the couch with little leniancy.He glanced at the younger teen with a mischevious gleam in his eye, the corners of his lips wanting to tug into a lazy smirk at the sight of the panting flushed blonde before him. "Hn." He said smugly, allowing himself to smirk and arch an elegant brow, his hand teasingly brushing the skin just beneath Naruto's dark t-shirt. "Whether I'm wearing a shirt or not won't effect my ability to make you beg for me, dobe."

Naruto's hands moved to rest behind his lover's neck, pressing several quick kisses to his soft lips. "Beg for you? You're hardly doing anything worth begging for." The blonde traced his lips to the Uchiha's ear, nipping softly at his ear lobe. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Lets see if you i can /i make me beg.." He offered, with a little more than a hint in his words.

Sasuke gave the blonde a knowing look, slightly intrigued by the blondes sudden cockiness, even in his current position. But then again, he probably couldn't say much, he'd been the one who started it by acting like the arrogant bastard he was. It seemed unbefitting to the blonde at that moment, who moments before had been yelling at him with a pleading tone when he was playing stupid. "You're right. Suit yourself." He said shortly with a small shrug as he pulled his body away from the blondes and stuck his hands into his pockets, acting as if he were going to turn away. "After all, this isn't anything my hand can't fix." He added with a small snort.

Naruto's jaw dropped, never in all their time together had Sasuke i ever /i turned away from sex, i especially /i when the blonde was agreeing to bottom. Was this the i real /i Sasuke? With a pout, the blonde furrowed his brows and moved to plop down on the couch. "You better not leave me with this, Sasuke.. You gave it to me, therefore you have to fix it." He demanded, staring down at the obvious bulge in his pants. "And it wasn't like I was saying I didn't want you to make me beg.. I can think of nothing that could possibly be more fun that screaming your name naked on your couch.." Naruto was pretty sure Sasuke would agree with that. Perverted bastard..(but he loves it and we know it)


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke paused and glanced over his shoulder at the pouting blonde, wondering why the dobe was talking like..Like he was a complete idiot. Since when was he logical, anyway? He was acting like sex was the golden rule or something, the thought made him mentally cackle to himself. There was also a slight warning tone laced in his pout, making him wonder what Naruto would do if he really did leave him there to fend for himself. The vivid images that came to mind were almost better the ones he got when thinking about the mental image he got from the last part of Naruto's statement. "Sounded that way to me." He said with another bored shrug, ignoring the obvious erection that was straining against his pants. "Besides, you're just about as vocal during masterbating as you are during sex; I'm not deaf, dobe."

The blonde silently gasped, masterbating? "I am not..!! I.. You.. Shut up..!" He sputtered, a slight blush making his way to his cheeks. Was Sasuke suggesting he'd i listened /i to him masterbate? If he had, then.. when, because Naruto couldn't ever remember touching himself when the Uchiha was around.. Besides, Sasuke's hands were i much /i softer that his own. "Hmph.." He pouted, laying back on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest in a small fit of frustration.

The ravenhaired ninja silently dubbed himself the winner due to the mostly obvious blush on the blonde's face. He could see the questions flash through his eyes before his expression turned into a pouting frustrated look. It wasn't like he was spying on the blonde..He just happened by when he heard interesting noises..If him 'happening' by Naruto's bedroom window could really count as a coincidence. But then again, there had been that other time..Derailing that train of though, Sasuke didn't even bother wasting the energy to say anything. He decided to humor the blonde just this once and actually shutup like he was told.

Naruto wiggled uncomfortably on the cushions, if Sasuke was waiting for him to ask, then he was getting pretty damn close to hearing what he wanted.. How dare he tease him so much, and leave him on the verge of begging on his couch. "C'mon, Sasuke.. This isn't fair.." He whined, mustering up the most pitiful pout he could. When he wanted something, he really didn't like to be deprived of it, and the pale teen knew that.. Why was he in such a teasing mood today anyway?

Sasuke quirked a brow. So now he was at the desperate pouting stage, apparently. Naruto seemed to have some sort of secret weapon he used to get whatever he wanted, which was known as..The puppy eyes. When his big blue eyes seemed to get even bigger and shinier, he slapped that vulnerable pout on his face and stuck a quivering lip out. It made you want to tilt your head and go 'aww' then give up whatever it was he wanted. This look, however, he was immune to. After all, the cold Uchiha exterior couldn't be breeched by something cute or adorable, which he begrudgingly admitted to himself, as that. "Fair? Life isn't fair, Naruto." He said, half teasingly half serious at the same time. After all, the words held truth for the both of them. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, a subtle way of trying to get comfortable despite his raging hard-on.

The younger teen kicked his feet up and down, so his pout wasn't working. This was turning out to be way more trouble than it was worth.. By the time he finally convinced Sasuke, he wouldn't even be in the mood anymore. And had he been a little better at giving up, he might have done so, but he didn't ever give up.. "But, Sasuke.." He whined, almost ready to just rip off both of their clothes and i make /i the Uchiha screw him.. The pale teen had this.. layer around him, that gave him some sort of immunity to his whining, which totally was wrong on so many different levels that it wasn't even funny. The blonde almost, i almost /i considered saying 'please'.. but, hopefully he'd get what he was wanting without having to say it.

Sasuke smirked to himself, blowing his long bangs out of his face with a small huff. Without a sound, the pale teen walked the small distance back to the couch and hopped over the back of it, landing directly next to the blonde on the couch. He'd decided that walking around the large piece of furniture would be a waste of energy; not to mention it was his house anyway. As soon as he hit the cushion beneath him he turned and practically jumped the blonde, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him down so he could lean over him. "Well, are you ready to take back what you said?" He asked, staring blankly down at his flustered teammate.

The blonde smirked, how he hated it when Sasuke played games with him.. "Take it back? Maybe when were done.." His fingers snaked their way into the pale teen's dark hair, pressing his lips up and against the other's. If the Uchiha i dared /i to get up and leave again, then Naruto would.. do.. something, he didn't know what, but he'd do something. He absently wondered how sore he'd be later, but pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind in favor of focusing on the warm weight on top of him.

Sasuke nestled himself more onto the body beneath his as he accepted the kiss, returning the gesture with vigor; obviously accepting the half ass excuse. He moved his lips against the blondes, enjoying Naruto's taste as he let his fingers snake beneath the younger teens shirt, running along the warm toned muscles of his stomach.

Naruto pushed up into the touch, wanting nothing more than to feel those warm fingers running along elsewhere. His grip in Sasuke's hair tightened, and he pulled the pale teen's bottom lip into his mouth, sucking lightly. He pressed his hips up into the Uchiha's, urging him to get things moving along.

The older teen felt a small shiver move through his body as Naruto pressed his body closer to show his impatience. He pushed the blonde's shirt up a bit, revealing the soft tan skin of his midsection, his fingers ghosting over his stomach. Sasuke pressed one last kiss to the his teammates lips before he pulled back, nudging the whiskered teens thighs apart then settling himself between the blonde's legs. He teasingly let his fingers slip beneath the waist band of Naruto's pants as he took a moment to observe the captivating sight of his lover, a small smirk quirking his lips.

Naruto breathed a soft sigh, grabbing the edge of his shirt and pulling it up and over his head. The sight of Sasuke smirking at such a time should have frightened him, but being the masochistic pervert he was, it only made him all the more eager to have his lover fill him. His hands moved down, cupping the bulge in the Uchiha's pants with a smirk.

"Hn.." Was Sasuke's only reply, his body unconciously leaning into the brief touch. He quickly made do with the button of the blonde's ugly orange pants, and tugged frustratedly at them, shooting the blonde a look that obviously told him to help before he really had to do it himself. He was over the playful teasing now, the growing heat of their bodies and his already bottled desire making his patience grow thinner and thinner. Any thoughts that would imply doing what they were about to do on the living room couch was wrong were non-existent at the moment. After all he'd been through that day..He needed this. Reassurance. Naruto was his reassurance.

The blonde lifted his hips, helping his lover to push his pants and boxers past his hips, tugging off of his legs and tossing them to the floor. The material on the cushion of the couch felt a little.. awkward underneath his bare body, he couldn't actually say he'd been on a sofa naked before, but he paid no mind to it. He was equally impatient, and could concentrate on nothing else besides Sasuke's body and his own. Naruto grabbed the edge of the Uchiha's dark shirt, pulling it up and over his head, his fingers roaming over the newly uncovered shoulders.

Sasuke's gaze flickered to his discarded shirt that had been thrown to the floor before moving back to the blonde beneath him, his tongue absently darting out to wet his suddenly dry lips. The sight was completely enthralling. Seeing the blonde laying beneath him, almost completely naked, other then his shirt which was pushed up to reveal tanned skin and taut muscle sent a twinge of carnal hunger through him. He leaned forward, capturing Naruto's lips in a fierce kiss, his clothed arousal pressing and rubbing against Naruto's bare one at the action, eliciting a small groan from the pale teen. He wanted to take him right then and there..But they were missing one vital thing, much to his chagrin. "Lube." He muttered against the blonde's lips, not having the restraint to pull away from the others kiss bruised lips.

Naruto resisted the urge to chuckle softly at his lover, his fingers brushed against Sasuke's cheek. "Then go get something.." He replied, ignoring the fact that he might feel a little awkward laying naked in the Uchiha's living room by himself.. But the lube would be much appreciated, so things evened out. Besides, he wanted to scream Sasuke's name in pleasure, not scream at him in pain.. even though he was sure both of them had been through far more painful things. Still though, nobody wanted sex to hurt..

Sasuke nodded breathlessly and pushed himself off of the blonde, swinging his leg over so he could stand up off the couch, cursing silently when he stumbled a bit, feeling lightheaded from standing up so suddenly. He trekked quickly through the house in only his pants, slightly annoyed by the fact that he had to walk up the stairs and back down them in such an uncomfortable situation, namely the neglected erection that was making itself known in his pants. He was slightly satisfied when he returned with the prize, though.

Before the pale teen could climb back on top of him, Naruto sat up slightly, grabbing the button on Sasuke's pants and quickly un-doing it, along with his zipper. The blonde jerked both layers down over his lover's hips, letting them drop down to his ankels. He could do the rest, he figured, as pulled his own shirt over his head, before laying back down and mentally forcing himself to relax before they started. Things were always easier when he wasn't so..tense.

Sasuke was pleased to have the annoyingly constricting pants out of the way, the somewhat cool air ghosting over his feverish skin, though the heat emenating between the two was almost suffocating as it was. He moved back into his spot, nestled between his lovers legs, his onyx eyes flickering to the blondes for a moment. His breath coming out in short puffs as he daringly grasped the blonde's member in his hand, his other hand working at the small tube he'd brought with him.

The younger teen absently pushed up into Sasuke's pale hand, the control he'd mentally worked so hard to obtain slipping away like water through his fingers upon feeling the warm skin. Naruto slid up one of his knees, giving the pale teen better access to what he desired, and he moved his legs apart a little more. His tan hand moved up to cup a pale cheek as he took a deep breath to calm himself.

Sasuke sent the blonde a small half smile, moving his hand to trace small trails along Naruto's inner thighs, which spread a little more upon contact to give him more access. He gave the blonde a small acknowledgment before he slowly pushed one lubed finger in, despite the insane urge to skip the gesture and go for it. He rested his other hand on the blondes thigh as he continued to prepare him for what was to come.

Naruto rested his hands behind Sasuke's neck, resisting his body's natural instinct to make the offending digit go away. It was.. a little uncomfortable, but not painful.. But then again, it was just one finger, and not the pale teen's erection. That was a whole different story.. He grunted softly, trying his hardest to keep still.

Sasuke began placing small lingering kisses along Naruto's slightly quirvering thigh to his hipbone and stomach as he eventually added a second finger, scissoring them slightly and probing a bit deeper, as if growing confidence. He could tell the dobe was trying his best not to squirm, which amused him to no end. Surely staying still for a whole couple of minutes was against his religion, wasn't it? He grinned against the skin of Naruto's chest as he moved a bit higher, teasing a nipple with his tongue while he continued to sooth and loosen his companion.

A small shiver ran through Naruto's body at the sensation of his lover's fingers wiggling deep inside of him and his tounge running over his skin, a soft moan escaping his lips. The blonde pushed his hips up, squeezing gently on Sasuke's shoulders. In all of his years of fantisizing about the different places he could sleep with the Uchiha, never, had he ever thought they'd i actually /i do it on the couch.. "Sa-sasuke.." He breathed quietly.

Sasuke smirked up at the blonde, noting the quiet almost pleading tone in his voice. Ironic, coming from the same blonde moron who'd said earlier that he wasn't worth begging, he thought to himself. "You ready, dobe?" He asked in a low voice as he pushed the blonde down so he was flat on his back again, still moving his fingers in and out, just making him yearn for that heat even more.

The blonde nodded, his brows furrowed slightly as he concentrated on staying relaxed. He'd be fine, he knew it, if Sasuke could take it, then he could too.. "Y-yeah.. just do it.." He replied, his voice urging the Uchiha to fill him i now /i .

Sasuke just nodded as he pulled himself closer to the blonde's body, hooking his arms beneath Naruto's bent knees as he positioned himself. His brows were furrowed as he focused on the task at hand. It wasn't like this was their first time doing this. Well.. In the living room and on a piece of furniture made for sitting on, yeah..It was their first time for that. It just seemed..Kind of different this time, he thought to himself silently as he pressed foward, going slowly until he was all the way in then pausing for a moment with bated breath.

Naruto's mouth fell open in a silent gasp, ignoring the slight pain coursing through his body in favor of focusing on the bundle of nerves that would soon be slammed into repeatedly, at least, thats what he was hoping would happen, though he wasn't too sure about the Uchiha's angeling skills. Sure, the pale teen was a i skilled /i ninja, but he hadn't topped too many times.. His hands pawed gently at Sasuke's shoulders, before he more or less raked his nails across the pale skin. The blonde pressed his back down into the sofa, tilting his head back.

The pale teen clenched his eyes shut for a moment, his body shaking slightly from the overwhelming hotness and feel of being constricted by the blondes tight heat. His fingers dug slightly into tanned skin as he pulled back a bit and pressed forward again, deciding he waited long enough for his lover to get used to the invasion, this wasn't one of those times where he waited for Naruto to tell him what he wanted. He knew what they both wanted.

Naruto bit his lip, his eyelids fluttering briefly at the movement. Unconsiously, his muscles tightened, and his nails curled deeper into Sasuke's skin. The whiskered teen wished his lover would move i faster /i , he didn't want it to go slow anymore. He wiggled his hips slightly, glancing at the Uchiha with a pleading look in his eyes.

Sasuke grunted softly, Naruto's nails pressed harder into his skin, his muscles squeezing around him as he slowly picked up his pace. The sensations of the slight pain and the pleasure of Naruto's heat was almost unbearable. He shifted slightly into a position so they'de both be a little more comfortable, his eyes hooded with lust and his mouth parted slightly for air as his thrusts became harder and faster.

The blonde's hands moved into his lover's dark hair, tugging slightly at the locks between his fingers as he moaned loudly. His hips pressed upward, meeting the thrusts, whimpering softly everytime he felt that small bundle of nerves being brushed. He closed his eyes tight, waiting for that familiar coiling in his stomach.

The pale teen quickened his pace slightly, leaning forward to catch the blonde's lips with his own in a chaste kiss. He took delight in every small moan or whimper that came from his lover, filing them away into his memory as he bit down on Naruto's lip lightly. The heat between the two of them was almost suffocating, a trickle of sweat making it's way between their connected bodies. Sasuke felt a familiar heat puddling in his stomach, an obvious sign that he wouldn't be able to go much longer.

The younger teen clenched his eyes shut, along with his muscles, shuddering hard as he came between their bodies, his breath coming out harshly. "Sasuke.." He breathed against the pale teen lips, fingers tightening in the Uchiha's hair.

Sasuke clenched his jaw almost painfully as he felt Naruto's walls tighten around him, giving one last thrust that sent him over the edge as he hit his climax, though he pulled himself from the blonde's body to keep from spilling his seed inside him. He was being courteous after all, it would be easier to clean up after wards. Always look for the simplest way, that was his motto. his chest heaved for lost breath as he leaned on the blonde for a few silent moments, both coming down from their orgasms.

Panting softly, Naruto adjusted to the sudden empty feeling, his fingers tracing soft lines down his lover's back. His eyes opened slowly, and he couldn't help but feel the urge to laugh a little at the situation, noting that the coffee table was no less that a foot away. He leaned up, pressing his lips softly against Sasuke's. "Shower?" He asked, once he had his breath back.

Sasuke pushed himself up so he could look down at the blonde, quirking a brow with a lazy smirk on his face. "You can if you want to." He told him, bending over the edge of the couch to snatch up his clothes. All he needed was a washcloth to clean himself up and he'd be presentable. Since there wasn't one of those anywhere near by, he opted for using Naruto's discarded t-shirt, wiping the blonde's stomach clean then himself, still grinning smugly at the fact that he'd used Naruto's once clean shirt to do so. He owed Sasuke anyway, because now his couch wasn't so clean either.. When he was satisfied, he stood up and began putting his clothes back on.

The younger teen's brow twitched slightly, did Sasuke have to use his shirt? "Now what am I suppoused to put on? Unless you just want me to lay naked on your couch all day, it would be nice if you'd lend me a shirt." As for the shower, he wasn't going by himself, and he actually had intentions on i bathing /i this time. The blonde sat up, careful not to spread their mess around any further, and grabbed his pants and boxers, standing to pull them up, giving his shirt a look of pity. "Now, lets go see about those dishes."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, tossing the blones soiled shirt into a waste basket a few feet away. "There weren't any dishes in the first place, moron." He explained snarkily, watching the blonde with mild interest, standing there with just pants on. He smirked silently to himself. "If you're going to get a shower then make it quick, you can borrow some of my clothes if you want." He offered nonchalantly, turning and heading toward the kitchen.

Naruto followed, once he'd caught up, he wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's waist, lacing their fingers together. He smirked. "And you'll make me a nice big dinner while a shower, like the good little wife you are, ne?" He asked, nuzzling his face against the pale teen's neck. Oh how he loved pushing Sasuke's buttons, though unlike i some /i people, he knew when to draw the line.

Sasuke was by no means the sentimental type, however times like these where they could be affectionate to one another always seemed to bring a small smile to his face, it always softened his resolve. He gave Naruto's hand a brief squeeze and turned in his arms so he could face the whiskered teen, deciding to completely ignore the little 'wife' comment. "Well I was thinking we could go out and get some food, instead." He drawled in his usual low monotone that held no particular emotion.

The blonde smiled slightly, pressing their foreheads together gently. "Sure, but since you suggested it, you're paying." He brushed their lips together briefly, sort of as compensation for making him pay for dinner. Naruto pulled back from the embrace, turning to head to the upstairs bathroom near Sasuke's room. "I'll be out in a few." He called from the middle of the stairs, already unbuttoning his pants so he could just step out of his clothes and get in the shower.

Sasuke didn't bother with a reply as he watched the blonde disappear through the doorway leading from the kitchen back into the living room. Naturally, he'd been expecting that he was going to be the one paying for the meal, after all..He'd planned to in the first place. When he was with Naruto he always paid for it, even if he wasn't eating in the first place. It had become a habit of sorts.. He rolled his eyes and walked to the sink to grab a washcloth, running it under the water and ringing it out before he went back to clean his poor couch as much as he could. Wouldn't look too great to have a guest over with some type of suspicious stain on the sofa, now would it?

Naruto hurried up with his shower, taking no more time than neccesary, despite his desire to just curl up in the corner and go to sleep underneath the warm water. He climbed out of the tub, quickly toweling off until he was dry. The blonde made his way into Sasuke's bedroom, hoping his lover's clothes fit him. After all, the pale boy did have much slimmer hips than he did. The younger teen dug around in a drawer until he found a pair of boxers, stepping into them before moving over to the closet to grab a pair of black pants and a black shirt, throwing them on. He went back downstairs, plopping down next to the spot his lover had just cleaned. "Ready?"

Sasuke was sitting indian style in front of the couch, having just finished up with his little task. Naruto hadn't taken as long as he'd thought he would. He was wearing all black, which looked unusually good on him. It brought out his blue eyes and blonde hair even more then the bright orange he usually wore did. His hair was still wet and dripping with water, he'd obviously been in a hurry to dry off. Sasuke stood up and brushed off his black pants. "Hn." He said with a slight nod. He'd contemplated changing his clothes, but then changed his mind. His clothes were clean, his hair was a little more disheveled then it's usual bedhead look, but it wasn't anything to bother with. He waited for the blonde to stand up and leave the house after him, so he could shut and lock his door behind him.

The blonde stood and followed his lover out of his house, waiting for him on his doorstep as the older teen locked the door. He felt kind of funny in that color, but he ignored it, Sasuke probably liked him better when his clothes wearn't as loud as he was. He shoved his hands in his pockets, forcing himself to hold back from lacing their fingers together. As they started off down the street, he gave a small smile to the pale teen.

For once, Sasuke decided to actually return to small action, feeling oddly at peace after all the commotion that day. It was about dusk now, the sky darkening slightly and taking on an orange glow as the sun began to sink beyond the horizon, the air was cool and comfortable. They walked out of the Uchiha district toward the center part of the village, the pale teen allowing his shoulders to brush Naruto's purposefully because of their closeness.


	8. Chapter 8

The younger teen smiled at the brief contact, nudging his lover playfully with his elbow. He loved discreet contact in public, for some reason it gave him a little bit of a thrill. The blonde wiggled his fingers around in his pockets. "Where do you want to eat?" He asked, looking expectantly at Sasuke as he waited for an answer.

Sasuke quirked a brow, giving Naruto a side glance. The village was pretty calm and empty, considering many of it's inhabitants and fellow ninja's were at the gathering they were having for the anniversary of the day Kyuubi was sealed, everyone was required to go and pay their respects and have a good time. Figures the blonde moron would forget about his own birthday, he thought to himself with a sigh. "Whatever you want, dobe." He said with a shrug. He'd probably give Naruto anything if he asked for it, though he didn't even realize himself the power Naruto had over him. Though he did feel kind of bad that Naruto seemed to forget it was his day, where he was supposed to get all the attention. Perhaps the pale teen had picked a bad day to have a psychotic episode..?

Naruto shrugged, he'd picked earlier, it should be Sasuke's turn. Plus, he was paying anway. But since he was given the choice.. "Let's not get ramen tonight, lets just go get.. food somewhere.. I really don't know the other resturants around here." He explained, hoping maybe they could find a booth to sit together at in the far back of the resturant, since those rooms seemed to be darker. And he'd love to be able to steal a kiss every now and then without people seeing.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched unintentionally, having paused when Naruto spoke. Of course. The one time Sasuke was insisting that Naruto choose where to go, he doesn't. Every other time, he nagged Sasuke for ramen until he finally gave in. He almost thought about going to ichiraku just because Naruto said he wanted to go somewhere else, but then again, his aim was to make the blonde happy, so he decided against it. He didn't really know many places to eat around either, but there were different ones around the village, so they'de be easy to spot. He grabbed the blonde's hand and started walking, tugging the dobe behind him as he stalked in the direction of their destination.

The blonde gave Sasuke's hand a squeeze as he started walking a little faster to keep up with his lover. He liked touching Sasuke's hands, they were soft, and despite how much he loved the hardcore stuff, holding hands always made him just as happy. His smile switch was stuck on 'smile' or something, since he couldn't seem to stop. "We're gonna have fun tonight, ne Sasu-kun?" Naruto didn't know how long it'd been since he'd called Sasuke that, hopefully it wouldn't cause him to go off.

Sasuke snorted slightly at the nickname. Naruto had used to call him that all the time, even before they'de gotten 'together'. It had always annoyed him, which always led him to start one of their fist fights. "Of course we are Naru-chan." He said in a phony cutsy voice as they came to a stop at a small place. It had a few people in there and seemed to be pretty nice, and he'd heard it had good food from Sakura once when she'd asked him to have lunch with her there. He gave Naruto a nod, signalling that this was the place they were going to eat at. He opened the door and waiting for the blonde to enter and went after him. A couple of people glanced up from their meals when they heard the door open; Sasuke ignored them and nudged Naruto to take one of the vacant tables somewhere.

Naruto grabbed his lover by the wrist, tugging him off to an empty booth in the far back corner. He figured that if they sat at the right angle, they could get away with those few little kisses he was dreaming of without being caught. He, of course, climbed in first, sliding up against the wall and pulling his feet up underneath him. The blonde rested his hands on the table in front of him, waiting for Sasuke to slide in next to him.

Sasuke quirked an elegant brow, at the blonde who was obviously waiting for him to sit down next to him. He got it, Naruto was trying to be sneaky. Even when he was trying it was still obvious, though he didn't hold it against him. He plopped down next to the blonde with a roll of his eyes, figuring it would be meaningless to fight, though it was hard to talk and converse when he couldn't look up into his eyes. "It'll probably take forever to order if we're sitting way back here." He said, though he knew it wasn't necessarily true. Everyone had seen the two come in, and he'd felt a couple even staring at their backs as they walked away. There was no telling what the meaning of their attention was, because he didn't care in the first place.

Naruto's head immediatly took it's place on Sasuke's shoulder, wrapping an arm around his lover's. It was suprisingly comfortable, he thought, as he sighed softly. He couldn't help but think there was something really big he was forgetting about, like somebody's birthday or something, but when he couldn't place his finger on what it was, he gave up all hope of searching for it in his brain. Whoever it was would forgive him anyway, everybody knew how bad he was at remembering things.

Sasuke glanced up at the woman who stopped next to their table to get their order. He picked up a menu and practically smacked the blonde in the face with it, who's head was still resting on his shoulder. He didn't really see how that was comfortable at all, shoulders were a little too bony to be using as a pillow. "Pick something, dobe." He said, having already ordered some tea for himself. He wasn't really that hungry, despite the fact that he hadn't eaten with the blonde earlier either.

The blonde rubbed at his nose where the flimsy menu had hit him, giving a half-meant glare to Sasuke. He ordered himself just simply a plate of rice and chicken, far more interested in conversing quietly with his lover than food, for once. Once the woman was gone, he resumed snuggling against the pale teen's shoulder. The strange notion that he was still forgetting something returned to him, it might help if he even knew what day it was..

"That's all you want?" Sasuke asked once the woman left with their order, relaxing a little bit into his seat. The dobe was being a bit quieter then usual and he'd basically ordered the smallest and cheapest thing on the menu. When the blonde gave him a distracted nod, he quirked a brow. Maybe now the idiot was actually starting to figure out that something was off today, other then Sasuke's mental stability, he thought. To anyone it would have been pretty obvious, or at least he thought it would. Most of the people that were here had left the small festival to eat, some women dressed in formal kimono's and the like. Even the surroundings outside, with fliers or even a few inconspicuous decorations gave it away. He was exactly sure what he was supposed to do though. Hit his teammate upside the head and go 'What are you dense? It's your birthday, stupid!'. No. Because that would be insensitive. Which is exactly what he wasn't, so that was why he decided to keep from doing it. He cleared his throat after a long silence, not used to being the one having to spark a conversation. "Is there anything in particular you wanted to do?" He asked, in a tone that he hoped didn't sound irritated. It was wierd enough that he was being so inquiring, and the fact that Naruto hadn't realized that yet either made his distraction even the more obvious.

Naruto rested his propped an elbow up on the table, cradling his chin in his palm with a furrow of his brows. A few people had entered the resturant, all dressed up fancy and what not. Come to think of it, i everyone /i in the small place was dressed up, and the streets had been pretty empty, which was unusual since the village was usually alive with the hustle and business of the villagers. Okay, he _ i knew /i _ he was DEFINATLY missing something now. But the last thing he wanted to do was ask Sasuke and look all stupid and stuff, though he was becoming more and more desperate on finding out what today was. He couldn't help but think that it was something i completly /i obvious, and he'd be labled 'fucking moron' for not knowing. "Hmph.." He pouted, racking his brain for what it could possibly be. Anniversary? No.. nobody he knew was married. It wasn't i their /i anniversary of dating, was it? Nah.. that was around December, he thought.. And besides, why the hell would the whole entire village dress up for something as petty as an anniversary party?

They were both pretty quiet for a bit, Sasuke occasionally sending the blonde next to him glances but not saying anything. He felt like he was at a loss or something. He couldn't help but think if Naruto did find out it was his birthday, he'd be disappointed because all they'de done was go to some measily restraunt for food, but then again it would be kind of mean if he didn't figure it out either. He was pulled temporarily from his thoughts when the same woman from before came with what Naruto had ordered, making sure to look as if she hadn't appreciated having to do it at all. She faltered slightly when she saw Sasuke's withering glare in her direction, then turned her nose up and stalked away, leaving the pale teen with the urge to follow and talk some sense into her via threatening. Instead, however, Sasuke just stood up and walked around the table and sat down, so he could face his teammate. He propped his elbows on the table, knitting his fingers together in front of his mouth, his usual thoughtful posture. He glanced out a nearby window, noting it was getting darker and darker outside. By the time they left, the sun would probably be no where in sight, he decided. "Everythings mostly closed by now." He mused in an impassive drawl as he dropped his hands to the table, absently tapping his fingers restlessly. "I don't suppose saying 'happy birthday' would make you feel any better." He stated more then asked, as if the look on the blondes face was unsatisfaction instead of just confusion and curiosity.

A look washed over Naruto's face that clearly read 'Ooooooohh..'. Duh, who forgot their own birthday? Obviously him.. but it wasn't his fault, he'd been distracted with trying to keep Sasuke's sanity, which was a job enough in itself, besides getting caught up in i trying /i to get laid. "Yeah, that makes me happy." He responded, picking up his chopsticks and breaking them apart. Smiling at the pale teen, Naruto shoveled some of the food into his mouth, careful not to drop any rice in his lap. Of all the different things he could possibly ask for as a birthday present, the only thing he wanted this year was a kiss from his lover, right then and there, and neither of them care who saw.

Sasuke quirked a brow at the smile on the blonde's face as he began to literally inhale the food that had been untouched until that moment. He leaned back a bit while relaxing into the slightly uncomfortable seat, his foot absently brushing against the others as he continued to study the blonde thoughtfully. He wasn't sure if that was a true statement or a sarcastic one, sometimes it was hard to differentiate between seriousness and whatnot when it came to Naruto. The blonde hadn't answered his previous question on what he wanted to do, or if he wanted anything, he'd probably do his best to give him what he wanted. It was his birthday after all. He just wouldn't feel right if he didn't do something to prove himself, that he cared that Naruto had a good birthday.

Scooping up some rice, Naruto held out his chopsticks, offering the small amount of food to Sasuke. "Want some? You haven't eaten today, besides a few noodles." He offered, they'd gone out to eat, the Uchiha should be i eating /i . And plus, he couldn't remain very stable if he was hungry all the time. The blonde wondered if he should feel.. weird that Sasuke, nor anyone else, had said nothing to him about if being his birthday, but then again, how many people in the village actually cared about him? He shrugged it off, happy to at least have the older teen's love and company.. He absently wondered if his lover had a present or something for him, whether it be having birthday sex in another odd place they'd never done it before, besides the couch, or an actual object.

Sasuke shook his head dubiously at the offer. "I haven't really gotten my appetite back, yet." He explained, considering he knew the blonde would be stubborn about him not eating the food. He really just wasn't hungry. He blamed it on stress, though. He'd probably wake up after a night of rest ready to devour anything that looked edible. He wasn't sure what the plan was after they left, since he would be leaving it up to Naruto. He hadn't gotten Naruto a material gift for his birthday, though he'd thought about it. In all actuality, he had no idea what the idiot would want. Whether it was free ramen to a new set of shuriken, the possibilites were endless. So, he just figured whenever Naruto actually seemed interested or asked for something in particular, then it would be his.

The blonde shrugged, eating what was on his chopsticks himself. "You should still eat though, you're tummy will wake me up tonight when it starts screaming for food." He explained with a smile, pointing the wooden utensils at the pale teen accusingly. "Either that, or it'll totally change my mood from horny to amused when I'm taking your clothes off." He added, finishing what little bit of food he had left and setting down his chopsticks. He placed his fingers to his chin, pondering what he could possibly ask for, since it seemed that's what the Uchiha was waiting for him to do.

Sasuke smirked challengingly at blonde, crossing his arms over his chest. "Dobe, your horniness never goes away until I take care of it for you." He stated matter of factly with a smug smirk, as if he knew he was completely irresistable. He was such an arrogant bastard, and he accepted that. But he couldn't help but tease the blonde. He contemplated warning the blonde not to hurt his head thinking too much, but bit it back, quirking a brow while still smirking.

"Shh, I'm trying to figure out what I should beg you for.." The blonde hushed his lover, waving his comment off as if he hadn't even heard it. But he had, and that was usually the case, since he just couldn't resist getting his hands on that oh-so-delicious pale skin. Which, he made a point of making sure, that nobody else got to touch.. especially in those certain places.

Sasuke gave the blonde a baffled look, as if he couldn't believe his dobe had really just brushed him off. He leaned forward, resting his weight on his elbow on the table. "Don't 'shush' me, deadlast." He said feigning being offended, his brows having shot into his hairline. "And who said anything about begging, just say what you want."

The blonde quirked a perverted brow, that broadened his options considerably, since he wouldn't have to beg.. "What I want.. is..." He paused, tapping his toes on the floor beneath him. "A kiss.. Now." He finished, the resturant was pretty much empty, save for a few couples sitting around just talking, and not paying attention to them. Maybe he'd finish his wishes once they were back home.

Sasuke's expression returned back to it's original blank look as he sat back and resumed tapping his fingers impatiently on the table, his dark gaze never leaving the blondes. He couldn't say he was surprised about the request, Naruto had always seemed to think his reasons for not being affectionate in public were stupid. That and the fact that he wasn't overly affectionate in the first place. Then again, the place was practically empty, he figured the point was someone to see it, so what was the point? "That's it? Hn." He drawled, glancing around the room for a moment. It seemed really important to the blonde, despite the many times Sasuke tried to explain that he wasn't ashamed or embarassed.

Naruto leaned back in the booth. "Yeah.. that's it.. but if you don't want to, I'm not gonna make you." He explained, sheepishly picking at his fingernails. Honestly, he didn't see why it was such a big deal to keep things so private, he didn't really mind that part very much, just.. he hated having to keep his hands to himself all the time. But if it made Sasuke happy, then he'd just bare with it. Only he didn't get what one tiny kiss, hidden in the darkness of the corner, would hurt.

Sasuke quirked a brow at the blonde's expression. It was something between disappointment and acceptance, which made him want to roll his eyes. "If it's that important to you.." He muttered under his breath and stood up abruptly, placing a few bills on the table and yanking the blonde out of his seat and toward the exit of the small restraunt, continuing to tug th blonde further into the village. If he was going to do it, then he may as well make it worth it to the stupid idiot, right? He never saw the point in everyone knowing about his business. As they continued down the street, the sound of people talking and laughing and the sound of feet shuffling and small games being played got louder and louder.

Naruto resisted the urge to pull out of his lover's strong grip, not wanting a repeat of the earlier events when he'd tried to pull away. He wasn't sure if Sasuke was dragging him out of the resturant cause he was angry with him, or if he just really wanted to prove something. Naruto hadn't meant for him to make a big giant deal about it and drag him into the middle of a crowd or something, he'd just wanted a quick kiss in their corner.. That would have satisfied him pleanty.

Sasuke wasn't angry or even really irritated at the moment, his expression blank with a slight hint of determination. The village seemed to be getting livlier and livlier as they walked, passing people walking to their homes or nonchalantly chatting off to the sides. They'de get a few glances here and there, which was probably because Sasuke was dragging Naruto behind him, which was strange enough in itself. Sasuke paused suddenly and looked over his shoulder, noting Naruto wasn't struggling, but wasn't following willingly either. "What is it, dobe? This is what you want, right?" He asked in a serious tone, no contempt or irritation noticeable at all. He was truly curious.

There was some sort of confused look in Naruto's eyes, glancing warily at the groups of people around them. "Yeah.. It's what I want." He wasn't going to upset Sasuke by saying something like 'But, isn't this i too /i public..?', and of course, he wanted nothing more than for everybody to know that Sasuke was his, and vice versa. Maybe, if some of the Uchiha's fangirls would see this, then they'd quit swooning over him around the blonde.

Sasuke arched an almost amused brow at his companion, wondering if his conviction had faltered slightly. He'd seemed kind of thoughtful for a moment. Was he getting uncomfortable now? "You sure, dobe?" He asked, releasing Naruto's wrist to grab his hand gently instead, smirk in place.

The blonde laced their fingers together, tilting his head up slightly to look into his lover's eyes. Was he sure? Yeah.. of course he was, he'd asked for the kiss, he wasn't going to turn it down now. "I'm sure.." He stepped close to Sasuke, their bodies almost touching, and he ignored the people around them, a few of them watching out of the corner of their eye.

Sasuke's smirk grew visibly at the blonde's boldness and knew he'd been completely serious. Though it was a strange feeling, being so close and being able to feel the heat of Naruto's body on his skin with so many people around. The close proximity of the two was far from platonic, which was completely obvious. Sasuke was the one that decided to close the distance as he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to Naruto's, his free hand cupping Naruto's strong jawline while the other remained laced with the whiskered teens. He had no problem with flaunting his relationship with Naruto to anyone who wanted to see, they could talk and stare all they wanted. But the thought of them looking at Naruto that way bothered him. The dobe ignored enough stares and glares as it was with a smile, but he knew that it still hurt him to be the subject of such judgmental and malicious stares. If anything, perhaps some of those would be shifted onto him so it wouldn't be as hard for him? He let the thought slip his mind, as long as the younger teen was pleased, it was okay.

Naruto smiled against the older teen's lips, pressing slightly into the kiss. He could feel the stares from the villagers around them, and for once, he didn't let it bother him in the least. He squeezed Sasuke's hand, as if verifying that the situation was actually happening, and he wasn't dreaming. The blonde wasn't sure how far the pale teen would take the kiss, and in case he didn't want to further it, Naruto was going to let i him /i deepen things. His free hand moved up between their bodies, resting on the Uchiha's chest.

He was pleased when he felt Naruto's lips quirk into what he imagined was some type of goofy satisfied smile, a warm hand moving up his chest in an almost silent and indirect encouragment. His lips moved softly against Naruto's, pulling his hand away from the blondes to cup the other side of his face as he inquiringly ran his tongue over the blondes bottom lip. His eyes had fallen shut of their own accord, focusing solely on the warm lips against his own. The world around them seemingly disappeared to him.

Somewhat adjusting to the feeling of being watched, Naruto let his mouth open, an invitation to his lover's tounge. His hand moved from Sasuke's chest to grasp the hand on his cheek, making sure the older teen wouldn't be pulling away anytime soon. All thoughts of anyone else were abandoned, as far as he was concerned, if he couldn't see them, they couldn't see him.

There was a familiar feeling of comfortable warmth spreading through his chest as the kiss became more then just a simple kiss. Sasuke's sighed slightly as the blonde's taste and scent invaded his senses, shivering in barely restrained delight as his tongue briefly came into contact with Naruto's as it mapped out the contours of his mouth.

The blonde sucked briefly on the older teen's tounge before pulling out of the kiss, desperate for even a little bit of oxygen to satisfy his lungs. He breathed out a soft chuckle, Naruto couldn't belive they'd just done that with all those people watching.. He'd just meant for it to be a brief meeting of lips, not an entanglement of mouths..! But either way, he was glad it happened.. "My house? Or yours?"


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke looked at the blonde with hooded eyes, obviously disappointed that it was the blonde who'de pulled away. He'd been enjoying the feeling of Naruto's body against his, his taste and tongue working against his own in a small battle that seemingly had no victor. His hands were still on the blonde's face, the pale teen resisting the urge to attack the blonde's wettened lips again as he glanced up, as if he'd been in a trance. "What?" He asked stupidly, having not been listening.

The younger teen sighed, rolling his eyes in an amused fashion. Still holding onto the Uchiha's hand, Naruto turned in the direction of his house. "Lets go back to my place.." He stated, tugging on his lovers hand. He glanced over at the villagers who'd been watching them and gave them a cheesy smile, waving at them with his free hand.

Sasuke followed the blonde, not humoring the villagers with his acknowledgment but completely ignoring them instead. He didn't really care who's house they went to, they were both basically home anyway. His eyes stared at the back of the blonde's head the entire time, with the exception of a few glances a bit lower. A smirk was tugging at his lips without his knowledge.

As they continued on, the crowds began to thin out, only a few people here or there. Naruto slowed down a step so that they were walking side by side, lacing his finger's around Sasuke's. He briefly toyed with the idea of taking the Uchiha into an ally and just taking him in the shadows, but quickly threw away the idea when he thought about how much trouble he'd be in with his lover if he i dared /i .

Sasuke glanced to the side, seeing the slightly thoughtful and..Disturbingly mischevious expression on the blondes face. "I don't even want to know what you're thinking." He said, painfully familiar with the lookon the blondes face when he got one of his brilliant ideas. It was usually either really stupid, or really perverted, depending on the situation.

Naruto shook his head. "I was just thinking that.. nah, nevermind. You really i don't /i wanna know." He explained, pushing his shoulder against Sasuke's. As much as the idea of fucking the Uchiha into a wall in some random ally entertained him, he would make due with substituting the wall for his bed.

Sasuke only gave a non-chalant shrug in reply as he continued walking in a companionable silence. He had a pretty good idea of what the blonde had been thinking, he wasn't completely oblivious. He himself had even resisted taking things further earlier, his thoughts having been drowned out by the heat of the kiss they'de been sharing. Well that was..Until the dobe cut him off. "Whatever, deadlast." Was the mumbled retort.

Naruto pushed open his still unlocked door, not having bothered to lock it the last time he left. He fumbled around for the light switch, locating it and practially killing his eyes with the bright light. Without even waiting for his lover, the blonde headed into his bedroom, flopping down on his bed, despite how much he'd rather touch Sasuke, fully intent on going to sleep.

Sasuke kept his mouth shut, though he was resisting the urge to admonish the blonde for leaving his door unlocked when he left. Figures the dobe would do that, always unattentive to stuff like that. He was sure his teammate could handle himself though. As reluctant as he was to admit it, Naruto had grown to be a rather efficient ninja since the academy, though he still acted loud, obnoxious and idiotic half the time. With a roll of his eyes he locked the door and followed the blonde into his bedroom, pausing for a moment as he watched the younger teen plop down in the mattress soundlessly. Then, after the few seconds he took to kick off his sandals, Sasuke joined his lover.

The blonde snuggled up close to the Uchiha's body, his expression calm for once. He was such a moron sometimes, how did he forget his own birthday? Sasuke must have have thought he was stupid.. and if he did, he showed no signs of it. But then again, he i was /i Sasuke. "Do you wanna sleep?.. Or do something?" He asked, yawning softly as he spoke, his lids beginning to feel heavy. He needed to stay awake, in case the older teen i did /i want to do something.

Sasuke rolled onto his side so he could look at the blonde, who was on the verge of falling asleep the moment he'd layed down. He wasn't sure if he should be annoyed the Naruto had asked him that question despite the fact that he was obviously tired. He didn't want Naruto to feel like he had to do something just because he wanted to. So, instead of answering, he quirked a lazy brow and thumped his nose in dismissal.

Naruto pawed sleepily at his lover's hand, scrunching his nose slightly. He buried his face in Sasuke's chest, taking his silence as a 'whichever you want'. He shivered slightly, it was a bit colder in his room at night, mostly because during the day the sun warmed everything through his window. He closed his eyes, muttering something under his breath that could have been a 'goodnight.'

Sasuke murmured a quiet "dobe" as he settled himself more comfortably on the blonde's lumpy mattress, having thrown the blanket over them despsite the fact that he was still full dressed. One of his arms absently draped over the whiskered teens still form, holding him almost possessively as he too, closed his eyes to sleep.

With another yawn, the blonde slipped out of conciousness, still vaguely aware of the warm body pressed against his own. He breathed slowly and quietly, his chest pressing into Sasuke's with every rise. The younger teen was thankful for the comfortable contact, for once glad they wearn't having sex, he was i exhausted /i , and a tad bit sore from the earlier incident on the Uchiha's couch.

Sasuke didn't budge or bother opening his eyes, the quiet sounds of birds chirping and shop owners opening up their stores coming in through the open window. He wasn't sure of the time, but by the coolness and humidity of the air, it was obviously still quiet early. He laid there for a few more minutes, allowing himself the revel in the warmth of holding his teammate before he finally pushed himself off the bed, deciding he would borrow a pair of the blonde's clothes since he didn't have any with him. Naruto had borrowed his anyway, so it wasn't like he could get mad about it. He visually grimaced as he went through the blonde's clothes, though, all of them mostly obnoxious colors that he was sure would look completely idiotic on him. He finally settled on a pair of black shorts, he was surprised the idiot owned anything darker then blue. They fit, but hung a bit low on his hips, he finished it off with a red t-shirt with some kind of spiral design on it. It was more color then he was used to, since he usually only wore black and blue, and sometimes white, though that was necessarily a -bright- color. More neutral, if anything. Once he was dressed and somewhat satisfied, he chanced a glance at the sleeping blonde before he meandered out of the bedroom, going down the hall and into the kitchen. He was't surprised to find heaps and mounds of isntant ramen as he looked through the cabinets, which caused him to scrunch his nose in distaste. He didn't see how the dobe could eat the stuff day in and day out. The Uchiha decided that he'd make some real food for the dobe, though he'd have to take the few minutes it took to go to the market and grab what he needed, since the blonde had obviously never made anything in that kitchen that didn't need boiling water. Honestly, he didn't know how the moron stayed as healthy as he was. Sasuke didn't really know -alot- about cooking, but it was better then eating ramen and tv dinners everyday..

The blonde grunted softly in his sleep as he was i almost /i stirred awake by his front door closing, he didn't allow himself to wake up, he knew it was probably just Sasuke leaving to go train or go home or something. He rolled over in his bed, one of his arms hanging over the side of his matress as he buried his face into his pillow. The sun was coming in through his window, causing his bed to become extremely warm. He kicked his blankets away unconsiously, slipping back into his previous deep sleep. (man.. now I feel like I made a super short post, lol.)

The Uchiha prodigy immediately took to the rooftops, not bothering to take his time and enjoy the beautiful day it was becoming. He had his usual blank expression set in place as he darted from roof to roof, landing softly in a courch on the ground right in front of his destination. He didn't take long, grabbing the few things he needed before paying and leaving as quickly as he came. He walked back into the small apartment and kicked off his blue sandals, which he realized didn't match what he was wearing at all. He rolled his eyes, stalking into the kitchen and dropping the items on the counter before sifting quietly through the cabinets again, taking out some proper dishes that were needed before getting to work.

Naruto flinched slightly as his door closed i again /i , resisting the urge to grab a shoe and find whoever was coming and going and beat them senseless for disturbing him, whether it was Sasuke or not. He lifted up his pillow when he heard noises coming from his kitchen, and promptly covered his head with it, intent on staying asleep if it meant suffocating underneath the cotton material. As he lay there, waiting for his eyes to fall shut again, he absently wondered what the Uchiha was doing, and was almost tempted to get up and find out.. but at the moment, hiding under his pillow was way more interesting.

By the time Sasuke had gotten back, he wasn't even bothered with attempting to stay quiet. They'de gone to sleep relatively early and, the glanced at the clock for a moment; it was about a quarter past nine already. Not to mention he was pretty much finished with making the food he'd gotten up to cook. His stomach growled rather loudly, which he frowned at but ignored. He knew his noise had probably at least rattled the blonde out of his sleep, but unsurprisingly, he'd either ignored it or continued to doze. One would think that when someone such as Uchiha Sasuke was intentionally making a racket, it would mean there was a reason behind it. He mumbled something under his breath after a few moments and stalked back to the bedroom. He had no intention of eating without the blonde there to join him. It was common courtesy, he'd been raised with manners, after all. Of course, that didn't really mean he used them very often as he snatched up the pillow Naruto had been covering his head with, his brow twitching in slight annoyance, then proceded to smack him with it none too gently with a slight scowl at the ignorance.

Naruto's arms instinctivly moved to cover his face, who the hell attacked someone with a pillow? "Ow! You bastard, what the hell are you doing?!!" He screamed, grabbing his pillow and jerking it from his lover's hands. He furrowed his brows in a bit of annoyance, but it quickly faded when he realized just how.. playful? beating him up with a pillow could have been. But Sasuke, normally, wasn't too playful, which in a way was a good thing. Naruto had enough energy for the both of them; his expression softened a bit, and he stood from his bed. "What were you making so much noise for?" He asked, probably being the only person in the world to not associate noise in the kitchen with cooking of some sort.

Sasuke continued to scowl at the laid back look on his teammates face and the casual tone of his voice. He crossed his arms over his chest, since his would-be weapon had been wretched from his grasp. "Because I'm hungry as hell, dumbass, why else?? Do you want to eat or not?" He asked him with a roll of his eyes, a bit of his frustration and impatience obvious by the fact that he'd actually stooped to using foul language, which he usually refrained from. He may have been thinking the dobe may appreciate him making breakfast for him, but that didn't mean he had to act like that was why he did it. No, because that would mean he was acting like one of those stupid mushy girls. That was not what he was.

The younger teen nodded frantically, leaning forward to press a kiss to Sasuke's cheek as payment for food. He grabbed the pale teen by his wrist, leading him into the kitchen though they both knew perfectly well where it was at. The apartment was rather small anyway.. Despite lack of a material gift, yesterday had probably been the best birthday he'd ever had, or worst, depending on which part of the day you looked at. But he wasn't going to think about the bad part, since the better half of the day topped it greatly. Who would have ever thought that something as simple as a kiss could make the best present in the world..

He really didn't see how someone could be so energetic only two minutes after waking up from a long sleep. It astounded him sometimes. When they entered the kitchen, Sasuke was able to pull his wrist free from Naruto's grasp. He'd made the simplest thing he could, which just happened to be pancakes and some eggs. It wasn't really his favorite thing in the world, since it involved using syrup, which was sweet. But then again, if he made something else, the blonde no doubt would have started whining about it. He had his own plate on the counter, preferring to stand there and eat. Naruto's was a bit specialer then his own, the little stack of pancakes had a small flickering orange candle stuck in them. Of course, Sasuke didn't say anything, as if it wasn't even there in the first place. Though, there was the slightest tinge of pink staining his cheeks. He wasn't one for sentimentality.

It took the younger teen a moment to realize there was a candle in his pancakes, but when he did, he smiled, and blew it out. He pulled the orange candle out, standing from the table to toss it in the trash can, but before he sat back down, he turned the Uchiha around and gave him a firm kiss on the lips. If there was a way to top yesterday's kiss, that small candle was definatly it. Sure, it melted after a few minutes, and it barely cost anything, but it was the thought behind it and having the satisfaction of knowing that Sasuke cared. That one little fact was enough to keep him happy for the rest of his life, even if he never had another birthday like this one.

Sasuke gave the blonde a look that said 'I don't even know what you're talking about', his tongue absently darting out to lick his lips before he turned back to his food. He was pleased to see that the gesture had brought a smile to the blondes face, not one of those obnoxios fake grins he often had glued to his face just for the hell of it.

The blonde re-took his seat, looking down at the food in front of him. With a smile, he began stuffing his face with the fluffy pancakes, almost not wanting to for fear of killing the sweetness of his lover's actions. It didn't take him long to finish the whole plate, but then again, when did it ever take him more than 5 minutes to finish a whole meal? He stood again, bringing his plate over to set it in the sink. "Hey, Sasuke?"

Sasuke pushed his half eaten plate away, having eaten his fill. He glanced over his shoulder at the blonde. "What, dobe?" He asked offhandedly as he picked up the plate and emptied the rest into the trash can, laying his plate in the sink with the others without bothering to clean them. They could be done later anyway.

The younger teen watched Sasuke putting his plate in the sink, snorting as he remembered what had happened over non-exsistent dishes the day before. "Thanks." He stated, leaning against the older teen's back. "Wanna go shower? And we'll actually shower this time?"

Sasuke gave the blonde a curious and slightly inquisitive look. What was this? Actually taking a shower in the shower? Could it really be true? He gave a shrug of indifference. "Fine with me." He stated, having turned away from the sink. He waited for Naruto to go ahead of him, then followed silently until they came to the bathroom, his pale fingers already tugging at the hem of his borrowed shirt.

Naruto resisted the urge to let his eyes wander over Sasuke's body as he undressed, as tempting as the pale teen's naked body was, the blonde's sole intentions were to actually shower. And if he devoured the image of his naked lover, then he'd surely not be able to stick to his plans. He was quite confident that he could be completly clothingless in water with the Uchiha and keep calm, as long as they wearn't touching more than necessary and that he was looking at the wall.

Sasuke reached into the shower to turn on the water, making sure the tempature was right before he stepped out of his pants. The bathroom was already becoming foggy with steam. He glanced over the blonde for a moment, who was beginning to undress himself as well and stepped under the sprayer, the water flattening his raven locks almost instantly.

The blonde followed his lover in the shower, patiently waiting for him to move out from under the spray of water so he could get wet. That was one disadvantage of showering together, especially in a small tub, they had to take turns.. Which wasn't much of a problem, since they didn't actually bathe together too often. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking to the side to keep his eyes from wandering downward. (sasuke should make him uncomfortable, since naruto's intent on just showing, lol)

Sasuke peeked at the blonde though the water that was attempting to impair if vision. He couldn't help but feel slightly amused at the whiskered teen, who was fidgetting and looking at anything but him. He turned around, so his back was to the blonde and threaded his fingers through his dark locks and tilted his head back to let the water run over his body, a seemingly innocent action.

Naruto's blue eyes trailed downward breifly, he couldn't help it.. The pale skin was just too damn tempting. He quickly averted his gaze though, he'd said he wanted to shower, and by golly he was going to shower without getting horny..! He pouted, and turned around, facing the opposite direction to keep from looking again.

Sasuke smirked and stepped over the blonde, since he dubbed himself wet enough. He stepped around his friend, despite the close proximity and gave him a slight nudge toward the shower head, his fingers lingering briefly on the tan skin before he withdrew his hand. "Well don't just stand there, moron." He said neutrally then turned and grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the small shelf in the corner.

The blonde moved underneath the water, eyes shutting to keep himself from looking at Sasuke. He swore the pale teen was i trying /i to foil his plans, Naruto didn't think he'd ever been so determined to i not /i have sex with him.. since normally the routine was completely opposite and he'd do anything and everything necessary to gain close contact of their bodies.

Sasuke popped open the cap of the small bottle and poured a bit into his hand before placing it back on the shelf and moving his fingers back into his dark locks. The clean smell of shampoo soon reached his nose as he continued to lather the soap in his hair, his eyes closed to keep from getting it in his eyes. He blindly reached over the blonde's shoulders to let the spray of the water rinse the soap from his hands so he could wipe his eyes without irritating them.

Naruto tried his hardest to ignore the barely noteable touch from Sasuke hand. Carefull not to bump into him in ways that could be considered provocative, the blonde reached for the same bottle of shampoo the pale teen had just held, squeezing the liquid into his palm before massaging it into his scalp gently. A brief moment later, he stuck his head back under the spray of warm water, rinsing out the foamy white bubbles.

Sasuke crossed his arms casually over his chest as he watched Naruto rinse the visible suds out of his hair, leaning slightly against the cool tile wall as if he weren't standing naked in the shower with another person. The blonde's shower was definately not made for two people, both couldn't get under the water unless their bodies were practically pressed together, he knew this from experiance. His hand shot up to swipe away a small trail of soapy water that was threatening to fall into his eyes before reassuming his priar position, watching Naruto.

The blonde felt a little uncomfortable under Sasuke's gaze, but he didn't say anything about it. It seemed the pale teen wanted under the water, so he moved out from under it, picking up a wash cloth and a bottle of shower gel. With a sigh, he began to focus on the task at hand. He poured a genorous amount on the soap onto the cloth, setting the bottle back down and scrubbing at his chest. He really wished he hadn't added the 'and just shower' part on the end of his request, it was beginning to get difficult to keep his word.


	10. Chapter 10

Seeing that Naruto seemed to be finished, Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and under the spray. The water seemed hotter then it had been only moments before, probably because he'd gotten used to the cool air on his wet body. He shook his head lightly as the soapy water fell from his hair down his pale body, small droplets of water being sent in different directions from the action. Perhaps he'd thought doing it would get the tempting images of soft tan skin and darkened blonde hair out of his head, though he highly doubted it. He quirked a brow and stepped closer to the blonde, loosely wrapping his arms around the blonde's midsection but being sure not to allow his body to touch the blondes. The gesture was obvious as he innocently took the wash cloth from the blonde's fingers, withdrawing his hands and running the damp fabric over the blonde's shoulders soft and innocently.As innocent as one could get by washing someone else while naked in the bathtub. "Want me to get your back, dobe?" He asked rhetorically, his voice quiet and slightly drowned out by the sound of the pounding water that resonated throughout the bathroom.

The blonde tensed slightly, resisting the urge to lean into the strong pale body behind him. He loved it when Sasuke bathed him, it made him feel.. warm and all tingly inside. But mostly, he liked it because the Uchiha was touching him without it being sexual. There was this one tiny part of him that wished they did this more, and he couldn't figure out why they didn't. Of course, Naruto just wouldn't be Naruto if they did, and like Sasuke once said, the blonde was just a big ball of horny. The younger teen glanced at the dark-haired boy over his shoulder and nodded. "And then I'll get your's when you're done." He replied, his body relaxing. He trusted Sasuke to not try and start anything, and plus, they had training later and both of them needed their energy not to be spent. His eyes closed, enjoying the innocent touches from his lover. How much better could things possibly get for him in these two days? The best kiss in the world, the best orange candle in the world, and now he was being bathed? Naruto was glad he'd fallen in love with Sasuke, he was sure nobody else would be this good to him.

Sasuke quirked a brow that could have easily been taken as 'that better be -all- you do', but gave a slight nod in reply. His onyx gaze flickered back to the task at hand, letting the cloth in his hand run over the blonde's shoulder blades while leaving a small soapy trail behind it, then moving down his spine, over his tail bone then back up again. He always felt a sense of contentedness when he touched the blonde with soft gentle brushes that seemed to completely defy his hard exterior.

Once the pale teen was finished washing him, Naruto turned around, taking the cloth and turning the Uchiha around. He scrubbed soft circles on Sasuke's back and shoulder's, absently letting his fingers on his other hand trail over the pale, soapy skin. He was a little hesitant about cleaning the older teen's lower back, having the slightest idea that touching him so low might cause himself to stir. Before he gave the wash cloth back, Naruto pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Sasuke's neck, thought not stepping closer to assure him he wasn't trying anything.

Sasuke stood under the water for a few moments more before he turned to face the blonde, stepped forward until Naruto's back came in contact with the wall behind him, the older teens hands planted on the cool tile on either side of his head. Dark eyes looked unblinkingly into clear blue ones for a moment before Sasuke leaned forward to press a soft affectionate kiss to the others lips before he pulled back with a small smile, turning away without a word and stepping out of the shower, reaching for a towel on the sink, leaving the water in in case his teammate needed it. He trusted Naruto to turn it off on his own, it wasn't like he was a complete dunce.

Naruto stepped back under the water for a moment, making sure his body was free of any soap before turning it off and climbing out. He opened his cabinet and pulled out a different towel, running it through his hair and across his chest and shoulders. He wasn't so worried about keeping his eyes off of Sasuke now, though he still wasn't going to do anything. The blonde finished drying, dropping his towel on the counter and heading into his room to put some clothes on.

Sasuke glanced at the blonde out of the corner of his eyes as Naruto exited the bathroom, going into his bedroom to get dressed most likley. He grabbed the clothes he's taken off and set on the bathroom counter, then proceeded to get dressed. They were still Naruto's clothes, but they were clean and he didn't see the point in unnecessary laundry. He stepped out of the bathroom while still in the process of fastening his pants, quirking a brow at the blonde when he looked up from whatever it was he'd been doing.

Naruto glanced up as he stepped into his orange shorts, eyes following Sasuke as he exited his bathroom. The blonde sat back on his bed with a sigh, as much as he loved kicking the Uchiha's ass when they trained, which rarely happened but he liked to pretend, he'd much rather just lay in a bed with him all day, their firm bodies pressed together as they slept.. or did other things. By the way they fought during a spar, one would have never guessed they were together, but if that same person followed them home, what they did was a whole different story.

Sasuke paused in the middle of the room, his hands resting on his waist with an expectant look considering the blonde was blatantly staring at him. He mentally rolled his eyes after a few more moments of silence, since the idiot wasn't going say anything, his brain had probably frrozen from trying to think too hard. "Whata re you staring at, deadlast?" He finally asked.

"Huh?... Oh, nothing.." The younger teen replied, laying back on his bed. He moved his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. "I was just thinking about all the different ways I could own you today with my super cool ninja skills." He added, smirking inwardly to himself, he pulled his legs up on his bed, tucking them underneath his thighs. It was getting pretty close to noon, about another hour and they'de need to be at the training fields. And since it only took a whole of five minutes to walk there, less than that if they took to the roofs, they had pleanty of time for a power nap.

"Che." Sasuke snorted, walking over to sit at the foot of the bed, leaning his weight behind him on his hands. "You can try all you want, usurutonkachi." He said with a cocky smirk. It was so easy for them to bait each other. Despite their relationship, their rivalry was still has strong as it had been the day they were both assigned to team seven. They still did their best to out-do each other, fighting and insulting one another. Though, half of it wasn't as serious as it had once been.

Naruto rolled over on his side, propping himself up on his elbow, his chest still bare since he hadn't yet pulled on his shirt. "I should punch that smirk off of your face, cocky bastard.." He stated, briefly considering pushing his lover off his bed. It sounded like a good idea, but he didn't quite feel like dealing with a temper-flared Uchiha this early in the day. So instead, he reached for Sasuke's wrist, pulling him over while rolling back onto his back, so that the pale teen was now laying on top of him.. well, sort of. More like just squishing him, but that was okay, squishing was fun.

Sasuke gave Naruto an annoyed look, but didn't move from his position. After all, if he really cared that much then he wouldn't have allowed the blonde to touch him. He was faster then Naruto was anyway. Not by much, but enough for it to be obvious. He shifted slightl, though, so his weight wasn't completely on top of the blonde.

The blonde let his hands move so that they were resting on Sasuke's back, one in the small of his back and the other between his shoulders. He buried his face in the pale teen's neck as much as he could without hurting his neck. It was far more complicated to snuggle someone when they were on top of you..

Sasuke rolled off to the side, ignoring the uncomfortable fact that he was low laying on Naruto's arm, which had still been resting on his back when he moved. He didn't mind laying there, but he had no plans of getting too comfortable. There wasn't long until they left, and if he fell asleep and was forced to wake up when he wasn't ready to get up, he'd be in a bad mood. A groggy Uchiha was a force to be reckoned with, and was best avoided. He definately wasn't a morning person.

Naruto grunted at the sudden lack of warmth, and he'd just gotten comfortable too.. He pouted, turning over and curling up against Sasuke's side, ignoring the fact that he arm was underneath the Uchiha. It wasn't like the pale teen was i that /i heavy, so he could bare with it.. At least until his arm went numb, at which point he'd have to free his arm.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in disdain, stuck inbetween elbowing the blonde stuck to his side or just continuing to lay there until Naruto decided he wanted his arm back. But if that were the case, it'de probably be awhile. He was barely even resting any of his weight on it. "Don't get too comfortable, dobe." He said, staring up at the cieling above them.

The blonde tugged his arm out from underneath Sasuke, propping himself up on his elbow so that he could look down at him. His free hand moved to rest on the Uchiha's stomach as he found himself stuck looking into dark eyes. "Do you wanna go ahead and leave? We can get there early, since we really don't have anything else to do." He offered, his index finger making circles on the pale teen's stomach.

"You? Early? Is the world ending?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, sending a smirk in the blonde's direction. He usually went early anyways, if they didn't go together. That way he could at least get a little peace and quiet before Sakura came, and Naruto after her. The dobe still annoyed him to no end, whether he did it on purpose or not.

Naruto glared down at his lover half-heartedly, briefly toying with using tickling as a method of revenge for his sarcastic comment. Now, Sasuke wasn't very ticklish, but anyone would crack underneath the determination of one Uzumaki Naruto. But as fun as starting a tickle match with the Uchiha seemed, the blonde preferred to go to training in one piece, so he refrained. "No, its not i ending /i , I just thought you'd like to go early, since you always do anyway."

"First you want to go early, and now your brain is showing signs of life. I'm astounded." Sasuke said with a sigh, sitting up from where he'd been laying and throwing his feet over the edge of the bed. Sasuke wasn't usually one to poke fun or insult the blonde unless he was the one to start it, but then again, when they argued in public, usually only answered in small intervals like "dobe" or "moron". But that didn't mean he didn't enjoy putting that annoyed look on the dobe's face. He stood up and headed for the door since he'd left his sandals by the front door when he'd come back that morning.

Naruto slid from his bed, grabbing a shirt from his dresser and pulling it over his head. He slipped on his sandals and headed out of his bedroom to the front door where Sasuke, too, was putting on his shoes. He watched his lover until the pale teen had finished putting his feet in his sandals before turning him around by his shoulder and planting a firm kiss on his lips. They'de be going outside soon, and despite having already kissed in public once, he doubted they'de do it all the time now.

Sasuke blinked, he still felt odd sometimes when the blonde was being affectionate. Despite how long they'de been together, it was like it was still new to him, after having been alone for so long. It wasn't that he didn't like giving and recieving it, it just caught him off guard sometimes. He quirked a brow at the blonde and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Dobe, we're heading to the same place, it's not like we won't see each other." He said, though he understood what the blonde's intentions had been. He rolled his eyes and gave the blonde a peck on the lips before turning and opening the door, walking out of the apartment and taking a breath of fresh air.

Naruto followed close behind him, locking his door to avoid being told to do so. Even though he knew Sasuke understood his actions, he really wished he wouldn't pretend he didn't sometimes. It wasn't like he minded that the Uchiha wasn't really all that affectionate, he didn't need to have the pale teen tell him or show him that he loved him, he knew it without all that. Sasuke wouldn't put up with his loud voice and hyperactivity if he didn't care for him. It was just sometimes, the blonde wanted to kiss him, just for the hell of it, and not have the pale teen say anything about it. That would be affectionate enough. Occasionaly, Naruto wondered how they ended up in a relationship, being as different as they were, like night and day, black and white, ninja and pirates for crying out loud. In fact, the only thing they probably had in common was growing up with a rough childhood, which was probably the foundation that based their relationship. And even so, their lonliness had been different too, Sasuke's family was killed by his brother, and Naruto.. well, he'd heard the stories.. Putting his usual grin in place, the younger teen stepped off his door step, breathing in the cool morning-afternoonish air. The blonde sent a genuine smile in Sasuke's direction, before beginning to head in the direction of the training fields.

Sasuke gave a small barely noticeable smile in return that could have just passed as a slight quirk of his lips, though for those who knew what they were looking for, it was rather obvious. His hands were tucked in his pockets as he walked barely a half a step behind the blonde as they made their way to the bridge where team seven had met since they were genin. Sasuke couldn't help but feel like he stuck out like a sore thumb, but he knew it was only in his mind. Though, it had nothing to do with his or Naruto's relationship. Well..Maybe it a did a little. After all, he looked like he'd let the dobe dress him that morning, wearing such a bright colored shirt compared to his usual dark and bland colors. Didn't he attract enough attention as it was? Now he was like a target..A big..Red target. A target that was begging to get impaled by a few kunai or shuriken..Or maybe even get tackled out of no where by a random passerby! Sasuke snorted, staring at his feet as he walked. Or maybe he was just being paranoid..

Naruto plopped down on the ground once they reached their desination, as unusual as it may seem, he was glad for the silence. He was in a reflective mood, which was strange enough in itself. He lay back on the ground, looking up at the clouds passing through the sky, reminding himself of a certin lazy ninja he knew. The same ninja who'd stopped Sasuke from killing Ino.. Naruto wondered how different his birthday would have turned out if the Uchiha had actually done it.. He'd probably be heading to Ino's funeral right about now, and then soon enough, more than likely, Sasuke's also, since the elders probably would have had him killed as punishment. And then the rest of the village would probably not even go to his own, save for one or two of them, since he didn't think he'd even want to live if Sasuke didn't. Not after he knew what it was like to have somebody he could call his own. As much as he hated how Ino seemed to love provoking his lover, Naruto was glad Sasuke hadn't killed her. And in a sense, the blonde was a bit more aware of the pale teen's moods, remembering how the dark-haired boy had shoved him into the wall for his whining. It wasn't that he was i afraid /i of Sasuke, the Uchiha would i never /i even think of purpously harming him, he was just.. worried, you could say. The last thing he wanted to do was say something wrong, set off the older teen's temper, and have him leave forever. Naruto wrinkled his nose in distaste at just the thought, he'd been with Sasuke so long now he didn't think he could even imagine what it would be like without him. Probably cold.. and extra quiet, boring.. lonely.. empty. The way it had been before. If he had anything to do with it, he'd never let him leave. The fox-holder made a mental note to give many thanks to Shikamaru later, in stopping Sasuke from killing Ino, technically, he'd saved three lives. "Hey, Sasuke?" He called, not looking away from the puffy white clouds above him. "Come watch the clouds with me.."

Once they'de arrived, Sasuke had leaned against the railing of the bridge with his arms crossed of his chest, just like he used to. Though, he'd occasionally peak over at his teammate every minute or two out of morbid curosity as to why the moron was being so unusually quiet. Even quieter then he was when he was trying to be quiet. He was lying in the grass just a few feet away from the small bridge, staring up at the sky with a serious and somewhat contemplative look on his face. Unfortunately, the young Uchiha couldn't seem to read what he was thinking by his mere expression. Though for some reason, he felt uneasy seeing such a seemingly solemn expression on the Naruto's usually cheerful or pouting face. He knew the blonde was much more mature then he acted at times, but it had been a long time since he'd ever seen one of those truly disconcerting or troubled expressions on his face. He was knocked from his thoughts when the blonde called out to him. He blinked, wondering if he'd been caught staring, though he hadn't even noticed he was doing it in the first place. He pushed himself away from the railing and walked soundlessly to where the blonde lay and lowered himself onto the grass next to him, folding his arms behind his head.

With a quiet sigh, Naruto furrowed his brows in his thoughts, absently crossing his arms across his chest, the clouds long since forgotten. Not wanting to actually get to the point where he was depressed, he rolled over so that he was facing Sasuke, searching around in his head for something to make conversation about. For some reason, the only things he found that he could even bring up all lead back to what happened the day before.. And the last thing he wanted to do was put i both /i of them in a bad mood. The sun was warming him through his clothing, making him a bit sleepy, though his mind was way to busy for an afternoon nap, as good as it may sound. Just as he was about to cuddle up against the older teen's chest, the blonde's ears picked up the sound of footsteps a few feet away. He sat up, absently picking at the grass around him as he waited for the person to approach. Hopefully, it wouldn't be anybody that would cause trouble..

Sasuke didn't move from his laying position, his eyes followed the blonde as he sat up, since he'd obviously picked up on the approaching person as well. He furrowed his brows slightly in irritation at the slight interruption. He'd been about to ask the whiskered teen what was on his mind, since it was obviously plaguing his thoughts. But his words died in his mouth when Naruto turned away and sat up. By the soft steps that were barely noticeable with a regular sense of hearing and the faint chakra signature, he assumed it was probably Sakura who was approaching. He ignored that though, his dark and slightly concerned gaze still studying the boy next to him. "Oi, Naruto." He said, hoping that actually using his name instead of an insult/nickname would get his attention. "What's bothering you?" He asked, knowing that if he didn't find out, it would be nagging him for the rest of the day, and would probably distract him as well. Sakura was in plain view now, heading toward the bridge and them.

Naruto shook his head in reply, not wanting to bring up his troubles in front of Sakura. After all, the pink-haired shinobi was best friends with the girl he would have brought up had she not shown up. "I'll tell you later, its nothing big, though. I was just thinking about something." He answered. The blonde wondered how he should act around Sakura now, since she knew their secret now and all. Would she be uncomfortable around them? At least maybe now she'd give up on her crush on Sasuke, and quit i clinging /i to him all the time. Naruto wasn't really one to get jealous, but when it came to subjects such as Sasuke, he was a bit.. touchy. He noticed, as the girl approached, that she seemed to keep a bit of a distance between her and the Uchiha, but he had some idea it wasn't because she knew about them, it was definatly because she knew what had happened with Ino. Naruto considered standing up, but chose not to, since he'd be standing for an hour while they waited for Kakashi. He lay back down against the grass, tucking his arms underneath his head and pulling one of his knees up. "Its a nice day, ne Sasuke?" The younger teen stated, in an attempt to break the uncomfortable silence that had so quickly developed.

"No, not really." Sasuke said bitterly in reply, turning his attention back to the sky like it had been before Naruto had moved. Physically, yes, it was a nice day. The sun was out and there was a cool breeze. It was perfect for training and sparring. In the past, the Uchiha had never really taken the time to notice or enjoy the weather, almost determined to complete his mission and become stronger to achieve his goal. He completely ignored Sakura, like he usually did even before all of the trouble. If she had something to say, she'd say it, and he'd probably either tell her off or ignore her some more. He was, however, a bit put off that his question had gone unanswered. Just that slight shake of Naruto's head when he asked was enough to change his outlook on everything around them. It wasn't like he was mad, just..He felt like he was missing something.

Naruto took a deep breath, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. It would be like Sasuke to go all bitter-like over something like that.. Did it really bother him that much? He rolled over again, scooting close enough to the pale teen that if he whispered quietly, Sakura wouldn't hear him. Not that he really cared or anything, he just didn't want her sticking her nose in their business and making a nusiance of herself, which would ultimatly lead to angering Sasuke, and the blonde didn't want to have to deal with that right now. He sighed softly, searching for where to start. "Sasuke.. you really would have killed her, huh?" He asked quietly, pulling small pieces of grass from their roots. The blonde wasn't so sure he'd be satisfied with an answer, he might even have to take a short walk with Sasuke so they could talk..

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the question, having not been expecting it. He hadn't even gone through the possibilities in his head of what could have been possibly going through the whiskered teens head. Then again, neither of them had really spoken about the incident since he was released, so it was bound to come up sooner or later. He sighed and averted his gaze back to the clouds, his expression blank but his thoughts running wild. It wasn't so easy for him to even think about. His weakness and lack of control over something so petty. "If Nara hadn't been there to use his shadow technique, then yes." He answered evenly.

Naruto frowned, that was what he had been expecting. He still had to wonder if it all had really happened, Sasuke normally was so.. collected. His fingers curled into the grass, hundreds of questions were swarming around in his head. What if he had been there, instead of Shikamaru? Would he have been able to stop him? And if he'd tried, what if Sasuke had gotten mad at him.. and killed him? He doubted that would have happened though.. but then, if the curse mark had really taken over the pale teen, he might have done it. Digging his fingertips into the soft earth, furrowing his brows and frowning a bit deeper. "Would it bother you if I said that scared me a little bit?"

Sasuke tensed slightly next to the blonde, his stomach churning almost painfully. Why did he feel hurt by the question? He shouldn't..After all, something like that was to be expected. From everyone. Though he was sure, positive that he wouldn't do anything to hurt Naruto. After that big fight years before when he'd left the village, he'd told himself something like that would never happen again. No matter what. He glanced over at the blonde, a hectic look in his eyes. "...No." Was his answer.

The blonde sighed softly, so much for not putting them both in a bad mood. His hand absently snaked over to rest on Sasuke's chest, for some reason it was easier to talk to him while touching. His fingers curled into the material of the Uchiha's shirt, he'd be a bit more comfortable if Sakura wasn't only a few feet away.. It was obvious the pale teen was lying, and it made Naruto sad to know that. "You're lying.." He pointed out, he didn't want to hurt Sasuke by fearing not necissarly him, but his temper.

Sasuke stared at him for a moment, not even bothering to put up his impassive facade in that situation. It would be pointless to anyway, considering Naruto could already tell that the question had effected him. "I'm not lying." He said, studying the blonde's expression unblinkingly, allowing himself to take a bit of comfort in the fact that Naruto had reached out to him as he spoke. He averted his eyes from Naruto's, focusing on a small blade of grass. "I guess..It hurt's a little," He said in a somewhat quiet voice, glancing back up. "But, I guess I expected that."

Not caring if the pink-haired kunoichi was watching or not, Naruto moved closer to Sasuke, tucking himself underneath his lover's arm and resting his head gently on his chest. "I'm sorry, Sasuke.." He apologized, his heart seemed to constrict a little. "Yaknow.. I i am /i happy being with you.." Honestly, Naruto didn't know if he'd even be alive still if he hadn't had the Uchiha there to comfort him in his own little ways. Every glare he'd ever been delt would have hurt a lot more had he not had the pale teen around him.

"What are you apologizing for, stupid?" Sasuke asked rhetorically, rolling his eyes and wrapping a loose arm around the blonde's shoulders as a means of comfort. It wasn't like he'd thought Naruto was unhappy. Surely if he was, he would have said so. Or he would have at least been able to pick up on it by now. A part of him had felt a sense of dread at what Naruto may have said after he mentioned that it scared him slightly. A endless list of questions had bombarded his mind. Was Naruto disappointed? Was he going to leave? Did he not want anything to do with him anymore? None of them seemed to be postive. In any case, he would have deserved it.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto shrugged, relaxing into the somewhat hold. He tilted his neck, so he could look up, and placed a gentle kiss to Sasuke's jawline, before settling back into his place. "Yaknow, Sasuke? Sometimes I wonder where both of us would be if you hadn't came back.." He explained, the arm that was on the pale teen's chest moved to hold onto him as much as he could without making one of them uncomfortable.

"You'de have probably been closer to being Hokage by now, if you hadn't chased me. And I'de probably be dead or used as Orochimaru's container. Same difference really." Sasuke said after a few moments of thinking, though he said it more to himself then to Naruto. He'd never really thought about how things would have been if it weren't for Naruto and his tendencies to not let things go.

"Well, if when I brought you back meant giving up becoming Hokage.. then I think I can live with that.." Despite how much Naruto was dying to be Hokage, he'd give up his dreams in a heartbeat if it meant keeping Sasuke.. The pale teen was so much more important to him, if need be, the blonde would give up his life for him. Almost had, trying to bring him back and all.. But that was way behind them, and he preferred to keep such memories away.

"Don't be stupid." Sasuke muttered and pushed himself into a sitting position. All Naruto had talked about back in the academy and before team seven was broken up was being Hokage. Even when he was a stupid deadlast with no skills, it was all he talked about. He'd grown into a very good ninja, and even the godaime seemed to have accepted him as her pupil. The last thing he planned to do was interfere with his dream. He himself had went to a certain extent to accomplish his goal.

Naruto sat up, pulling his knees against his chest. Just little things like that, when Sasuke sat up and let him fall away, the smallest things like that are what made him fear he was making the pale teen mad. And he wasn't being stupid.. it was only true. It wasn't like he was saying he didn't want to become Hokage, he knew he had a pretty damn good chance, just.. He couldn't belive Sasuke didn't understand how important he was in his life. The blonde rested his chin on the tops of his knees, brows furrowed. "I didn't mean to make you mad, Sasuke.."

Sasuke sighed deeply and resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose to ward off the oncoming headache. This irritated him. The fact that Naruto couldn't seem to tell the difference between his moods, attitudes and expressions anymore. Apologizing for making him mad when it was obvious he wasn't really mad. There was a difference between annoyed or frustrated and mad or pissed off. Had what happened really changed that much in Naruto's perspective..? Naruto is the person who knew him best, he thought. If things concerning him from Naruto's point of view changed, then what? What was he there for? It seemed his insecurities were rearing their ugly head again.

The blonde glanced at his lover a bit warily, and this day had started out so great too.. He hated the fact that he was beginning to be cautious around Sasuke, that wasn't how it was suppoused to be. Maybe.. he should just pretend what happened with Ino had never actually taken place. But that was easier said than done.. He didn't want things to change between them, he wanted to keep their pointless, meaningless arguing and know that it wasn't for real.. Sasuke i never /i called him names or made fun of him with actual meaning behind anything he said. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke stood up and brushed himself off, quirking a brow as he glanced down at the blonde. "Dobe, if you need to get something off your chest, then do it." He said without any hint of anger or contempt. If Naruto had an opinion, or even wanted to yell and kick and scream at him for something, then he'd rather him do it then keep it quiet. If his uncontrolled actions had done something to their relationship, then he wanted to fix it. Sasuke sent an impassive glance and his pinkhaired a few feet away. "You too, Sakura." He said a bit icily. "If you have something to say to me then say it, if not, then quit wasting your time scrutinizing me. It's annoying." He told her bluntly. It wasn't a secret after all. No doubt that was probably what was on her mind. He'd felt her watching them the entire time since she'd arrived and frankly, that little prickly feeling you get what you know you're being watched was rather annoying after a while.

The blonde stood also, by now his mood had completly turned horrible, and he didn't even feel like training anymore.. but maybe it would get his mind off of his troubles. Maybe it would help him forget the whole ordeal from yesterday, and he'd go back to being able to interpret the difference between Sasuke's moods. He was afraid that maybe he'd made the Uchiha think he didn't trust him anymore, and that was most definatly not the case, he'd never lose his trust in Sasuke.. Now he had to figure out a way to make things up, to show the pale teen he still trusted him and loved him just as much as he did two days ago. Naruto didn't want to make it seem like he was being cautious either, so he'd have to really rely on that trust they'd founded between themselves. He'd just have to go on like nothing had happened, cause he was more than positive that no matter how loud he got, the older teen would never actually lose his temper with him. "I'm going home with you later, ok?"

Sasuke tucked his hands into his pockets, blinking at the blonde for a moment with a slightly raised brow. "Alright." He retorted with a small nod. He wondered if Naruto felt guilty for his questions, or Sasuke's reaction to those questions. The dobe tended to waste energy worrying about completely trivial things, anyway. The discussion however, seemed to have ended with that statement, which would probably be continued later after training. He heard a poof from behind him and didn't bother turning away from Naruto, knowing it was Kakashi; late as usual. Frankly, he wasn't too keen on seeing his teacher at the moment. No doubt he'd also have something to say, a lecture or some piece of witty 'knowledge'. Kakashi wasn't serious often, and when he was, it was usually unavoidable and annoying depending on the situation.

Naruto turned to his teacher, not bothering to scream at him about his lateness like he used to do when they were younger. Right now, it didn't seem like such a fun idea. The fact that the gray-haired nin wasn't reading that horrific naughty novel sort of suprised him, and might have bothered him since it usually meant he was in a 'serious' mood. "Uchiha.." Their sensei began, crossing his arms over his chest. "Your behavior the other day was unacceptable. Care to explain yourself?" The blonde rolled his eyes, plopping down on the grass where he'd previously been occupying. Was this going to take a while?

Sasuke didn't answer the tall masked ninja, who was staring expectantly at him with a serious furrow in his brow. The raven crossed his arms defensively over his chest and scowled, looking anywhere but at Kakashi. He was obviously not in the mood if he was on a only last name basis. Their teacher knew exactly how much of a toll the cursed seal took on his body, and he also knew how hard it could be to control when it came to chakra and emotional stability. Kakashi had been the one to attempt to seal it for him when he'd first recieved it during the chuunin exams. He mentally snorted. As if he didn't know his behavior had been 'unacceptable'. "Not particularly." He answered, a bit of sarcasm noticeable in his voice. He glanced at his teacher, who's expression would have probably been intimidating had he been anyone else.

The masked-nin hadn't necessarily been expecting an answer.. He knew Sasuke wasn't one to explain his actions if he didn't see a reason to. "Well, your little tantrum has earned you all a lesson in control over you actions. A ninja can't just blow up and attempt to kill a comrade because she was poking fun. Also, acting on emotions is i not /i what a shinobi does, that's not what we're paid to do." He explained, as if he hadn't already been over this with the group a million times. The blonde wasn't paying attention to a word the man was saying, he was busy mutilating innocent blades of grass, currently blaming his troubles on the green blades.

Sasuke glared at his teacher with such intensity, it was surprising the poor guy didn't burst into flames on the spot. "No, because we're paid to be late and read porn all day, right?" He snapped, annoyed that he was being lectured and also the fact that Kakashi was taking it out on not just him, but Naruto and Sakura as well. Openly provoking someone and 'poking fun' as he liked to call it were completely different. He wasn't there and he didn't understand. Kakashi didn't know anything about what he'd been thinking at that time. Out of the corner of his vision he saw Sakura flinch at what he said, though she didn't say anything. He understood Kakashi was probably disappointed or something stupid, but that didn't mean he had to act like some all knowing master of knowledge.

Naruto glared at Kakashi also, sure.. what he was saying was true, and Sasuke did have a pretty good point there. "You don't have to tell us all this, yaknow.. It's not like it hasn't been drilled into our heads before.. And big deal, he messed up i once /i .. Not even the strongest shinobi is perfect.." The blonde stated, fully backing up his lover, though he didn't quite agree on Sasuke's actions yesterday. "And plus, you don't even know what she said to him, so who are i you /i to lecture i him /i ?" The fox-holder was a bit suprised at his own boldness, drawing his knees up to his chest and avoiding the older man's gaze.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, ignoring the comment in favor of glancing at Naruto, who had surprised him slightly by speaking. His words were obviously directed toward Sasuke more then anyone else, and Naruto was usually one to sit and pout during a lecture. "Because I'm the teacher here, Naruto." Kakashi said in a solemn tone. "If I'm correct, you weren't there either." He stated thoughtfully. Sasuke turned to Kakashi, having sent Naruto a glance that silently told him to shutup before he dug himself a hole for no reason.

Naruto muttered words only known to himself under his breath, ripping up a handful of grass. No, he hadn't been there, but he had been at the party, and he'd been told what was said. And because he's the teacher? That was a bunch of shit.. that didn't mean he was their parent though. The blonde threw the pieces of grass he had still crushed between his fingers at the man, he knew it was totally harmless, but it would show his dissapproval. "Bastard.." He grumbled, absently wondering when they'd get started on training.

Kakashi sighed and slouched his shoulders. Apparently he was getting no where, and his words seemed to have a least a bit of an effect on them. He completely ignored the childish gesture Naruto did in his direction and whipped out his small orange book. He'd decided to let the obvious disrespect that had gone on thta morning pass, since things had seemed pretty tense before he'd even gotten there. He hadn't planned on punishing anyone, having already spoken to the hokage not long after it had all happened. "Well.." He said, sticking a free hand in his pocket and glancing between the three members of team seven. "I guess we can get to training. what'll it be? Sparring?" He glanced at the boys then at the only female on the team. "Ninjutsu practice?" Sakura didn't often spar with Naruto or Sasuke, since she seemed to be on a completely different level then them. It wasn't that she was weak per-say, but she was a medic-nin. They weren't necessarily made for fighting unless it was to defend themself for a short time.

Naruto shrugged and stood up, at least now they'd be alone-ish, even though the time together would be spent kicking each other's ass. He brushed off his hands, sending Sasuke a look that said 'ready?'. He wasn't even in the mood for fighting at the moment, he'd prefer to talk to the pale teen about stuff, or even drag him back to one of their houses and snuggle up in a warm blanket with him. But hopefully, fighting for a bit with the older teen might show him that the blonde wasn't really i scared /i of him, or else he wouldn't trust him in a spar, whether it be friendly or not.

Sasuke followed Naruto out into the training grounds, leaving Kakashi and Sakura behind, who were talking quietly to themselves; he didn't bother to listen to what was being said. Once they were near the middle of the small open expanse of land, Sasuke stopped walking, watching as Naruto continued a few more feet before stopping himself and turning to face the pale teen. He didn't say anything, only watching the whiskered teen in front of him. He kept his hands motionless at his sides, though he was watching and waiting for any kind of sound or movement. He wouldn't be the first to move today.


	12. Chapter 12

Despite his total lack of desire to do this today, the blonde created several bunshin. He briefly went over a plan of attack in his brain, deciding it best to come at different directions. Naruto sent two bunshin to each of Sasuke's sides, one to the front while he himself darted between his copies to attack from behind the pale teen, each one of them simultaniously slamming a single punch into the older teen's body.

Sasuke's eyes flashed red, the sharingan activating itself on impulse to ascertain which was a bunshin and which wasn't. His fingers deftly yanked a kunai out of it's holster as he narrowly dodged a wave of attacks from the front. He brought the kunai up to his mouth, using his hands to send a few shuriken at the bunshins with deadly precision then taking the small knife out in favor of aiming it at another clone. The identical replica's disappeared in a small puff of smoke as Sasuke whipped around to face his opponent, all of the clones out of the way. He clenched his hand into a fist and drew it back, as he braced for the attack. However, he wasn't sure if his eyes were playing trick on him or not, but he could have sworn he saw something that looked akin to fear flash through the blonde's eyes, Naruto's words from earlier ringing in his ears making him seemingly freeze up and falter momentarily. However, the hesitance didn't give him time to put his guard back up and defend himself.

The blonde noticed the Uchiha freeze, and had he not been so close to punching him, he would have jerked his fist back. But he was too close, and didn't have enough time to stop himself. His fist smashed into the side of Sasuke's face, instantly regretting making the first move. He couldn't help but wonder why the pale teen had paused, had he been worried about scaring him? Then sparring would have been the total opposite outcome of what Naruto was hoping for. He wanted Sasuke to understand that he i trusted /i him, if it was just a friendly spar, punches were expected. It wasn't like they were actually fighting with anger behind the attacks, it was just training. Had the blonde's words really effected him that much? The younger teen let his hands fall to his side, should he continue? "Sasuke.. what happened?"

The blow had made Sasuke stumbled back a step or two, the pale teen wincing at the stinging sensation from where Naruto had hit him. He wasn't even sure himself why he'd done that, his body seeming to have decided to do what it wanted. He shook his head slightly, as if to shake it off and glanced at the blonde with a blank expression. "Nothing dobe, I was just caught off guard." He lied as he rolled his shoulder with a slightly distracted look. It wasn't really a complete lie, though not a complete truth either. No one had to know that though, this was just training. It wasn't really important. He wasn't entitled to winning every match, was he?

Naruto sighed, caught off gaurd his ass.. Uchiha Sasuke was i not /i caught off gaurd, especially by someone whose fighting style he should have practically memorized. In all the years they'd been training together, the older teen had never faltered, not once ever hesitated to punch him back. A sudden anger flared inside of the blonde at being lied to, even if it was just a white-lie. It wouldn't have bothered him had it been anyone else, but it was i Sasuke /i , the only person who i really /i loved him, who i really /i trusted him. Being lied to, even about something small, hurt his feelings. The younger teen darted forward at his comrade, tackling him to the ground and grabbing his shoulder's firmly. He briefly considered bruising those pale lips, but not until the Uchiha knew he trusted him.

Sasuke coughed lightly, his breath getting thoroughly knocked out of him as his back his the ground roughly. He should have probably been anticipating something like this, but yet again, it seemed he was done over by his distraction. Naruto had moved quicker then he'd been expecting, Sasuke sometimes forgot that dobe wasn't the loudmouth slowpoke he'd been in his genin days. The Uchiha moved to sit up, despite the warm weight anchoring down his body, and didn't even bother with struggling when his shoulders didn't even come off the ground from his small efforts. He looked up at the blonde placidly, where he would usually be glaring. "Okay Naruto, you win. Now get off." He said blandly.

The blonde released his hold on the pale teen, sitting up though not getting off just yet. He sighed again, tugging lightly at his blonde locks. "Sasuke.." He muttered, more or less just saying his lover's name to himself, just for the sake of hearing it roll off his tounge. Deciding it wasn't worth even a slight struggle, Naruto slid off of the pale body, plopping down on the grass next to him and burying his face into his palm. He was dissapointed in himself, leave it to Naruto to fuck things up. Did he have to tell Sasuke that his temper scared him? He was a i ninja /i dammit, why would Sasuke's temper scare him? He'd been faced with far worse, at least the Uchiha didn't have a whole army of i sand /i that he could control, and he'd faced that.. Hell, he'd even been on the receiving end of the pale teen's temper when he ran for Orochimaru, Sasuke had been bent on killing him if it were necessary. He shouldn't fear him at all after all the things he'd been through. He'd messed up a lot of things before, and it hadn't really bothered him too much, but the last thing he wanted to screw up was his and Sasuke's relationship. And it seemed he was heading down that road. He could already see the Uchiha walking away from him for good, not looking back. The blonde took in a deep breath, curling his nails into the palm of his hand before smashing the side of his fist into the soft earth beneath him. He ignored the slight pain that snaked up his arm, it wouldn't hurt near as bad as losing the only person that cared about him. He repeated this action several times until he couldn't even feel his arm anymore, before he layed back on the ground, tapping the back of his skull onto the grass a few times. The whiskered teen couldn't understand why he was so stupid sometimes, and he didn't understand why he was beat himself up for the mistake he knew was going to be made. He should have just kept his mouth shut, things wouldn't be so tense if he had've. This was stupid, all of it, his stupid mistakes, his stupid fears, his stupid self, it was all so i stupid /i . He wished he could figure out some jutsu that would take them back before anything bad had ever happened, and maybe he'd keep Sasuke from going to training without him, so that way, he'd have nothing at all to be scared of. He sat up suddenly, drawing his knees up to his chest. "Sasuke.." He whispered again.

The pale teen laid there for a few seconds before pushing himself up a bit, resting his weight on his elbows as he studied the blonde. He'd involuntarily winced when Naruto's fist hit the ground, knowing exactly how it felt from experiance. He'd obviously courted this reaction out of the blonde, so there was no use in attempting to deny it. He wasn't one to wear his emotions on his sleeve like his teammate was genuinely known for doing. Naruto had told him what he really thought, which was acceptable and understandable. His temper could get a bit..Rough at times, though he was usually pretty good at with-holding it until he was alone. Anger was what he knew best, that and being neutral when hiding or when there was nothing to be angry about. He'd grown up believing that the strongest asset to you was hatred. He knew this was no longer true, though as the old saying went, 'old habits die hard'. In confusing situations, or when he felt cornered or helpless, instinctively, anger overrided those emotions. He wasn't usually one to show his vulnerability. It was just how his mind was built, though he'd thought he'd gotten alot better. He'd let Naruto in through the seemingly impenetrable wall that surrounded the Uchiha. He trusted the moron with his life, and wouldn't hesitate to risk his own for the others sake either. The pale teen sighed and sat up completely, pulling his legs up a bit so he could rest his elbows on them. "I froze up, that's all. I was thinking too much and not paying attention." He said, re-answering Naruto's first question. He glanced at Naruto with a quirked brow, an exhausted expression adorning his dirt smudged face.

The blonde resisted the urge to growl in frustration, Sasuke seemed to totally miss the point in his anger. It wasn't really that he'd lied to him, or that Naruto was a bit scared of him, it was that he froze up because of i him /i . The Uchiha froze, and it was his fault. He was proving to be a distraction to his lover, and this was just in training. He didn't want to distract him on a mission, in battle with an enemy ninja. At times like that, the smallest mistake could cost them their lifes. Naruto didn't want to kill his pale lover, even if it wasn't by his own hands, it would indirectly be his fault. Once again, he pounced on the older teen. This time not because he was mad, though he still was, but to bruise the lips he'd wanted to earlier. To reassure the foundation of their relationship, to reassure their feelings for each other, to make sure Sasuke was his and his only. He forced their bodies flat on the ground, hands planted on either side of the other's head before he crushed their lips together, eyes shut tight.

Sasuke tensed up for a moment from the abrupt movement before visibly relaxing beneath the blonde, despite the roughness as he felt Naruto press his lips against his. He left his arms laying limply at his sides and returned the kiss slowly and softly, letting Naruto be the domineering one since it seemed that the whiskered teen seemed to be searching for something. Maybe he was trying to relieve his obvious agitation, or maybe some type of reassurance for..Something? He had no idea what was going through the blonde's mind. It was obviously important, though, considering how vigorous he seemed to be acting.

The blonde rested his body atop Sasuke's, his hand moving up to gently cup a pale cheek, the base of his thumb rubbing lovingly against his jawline. He sucked the older teen's bottom lip into his mouth, biting down roughly before running his tounge across the soft flesh. He had kissed him with intentions on bruising the Uchiha's lips, and he was going to kiss him until his lips were blue. Whether people could see them or not, he needed to know the pale teen was his. And if it meant taking his naked body were everyone could see, stealing the breath from his lungs and the essence from his body, then he would do it, and not care who saw. Did that make him an exhibitionist? He groaned aloud as he felt something stir deep in his stomach, not quite sure what it was. Excitment maybe? The thrill of possibly getting caught doing something they wearn't suppoused to.

Sasuke grunted softly into Naruto's mouth, wondering if the blonde had managed to draw blood from the painful bite. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, but something seemed different with the kiss they were sharing. He couldn't put his finger on it, though. Naruto almost seemed more possessive and harsh. Like he was trying to force him, despite the fact that Sasuke was unwielding and unresistant beneath him.

One hand still on the pale teen's cheek, Naruto's free hand moved to push underneath the side of Sasuke's shirt, dragging his nails across the pale skin of his sides. He bit down on his lover's bottom lip again, harder this time hoping to get more of a reaction. The blonde's urgency increased a bit when the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth, he didn't think he actually had intentions on making the Uchiha bleed, but it didn't necessarily bother him to know that he had.

A quiet whimper escaped the Uchiha involuntarily as a small red trail of blood fell from the corner of his mouth and down his chin, the coppery taste invading his taste buds. Despite the pain, his body arched off the ground slightly as Naruto's nails raked over his pale skin, his hands grabbing fistfuls of grass at his sides. He wasn't sure about Naruto's actions, and he wasn't used to the treatment, but he had no plans on struggling against him or pushing him away either.

Naruto quickly licked at the trail of blood running down the pale teen's chin, he thought for a minute that he liked that taste, ignoring the fact that this might be hurting Sasuke. The blonde had not intention on stopping unless he asked him to, and he wasn't so sure that the Uchiha would tell him to stop just because it hurt. The younger teen moved so he was sitting on his lover's thighs, roughly pushing up the material of his shirt so his fingers could freely roam without any hassle. He raked his nails from the middle of Sasuke's chest, all the way down to his belly button, trails of red chasing his finger tips. The whiskered teen leaned down, tracing his tounge over the few droplets of the red colored liquid.

Sasuke hissed silently, his eyes clenching shut as he absently tried to press himself harder into the ground beneath him. There was a throbbing pain in his lip, blood still seeping from the small wound and it felt like his teammate had left trails of fire where his nails had been only moments before. He sucked in a breath when he felt a hot wetness on his stomach as Naruto lightly licked at one of the fresh scratches. He wasn't sure if he liked the treatment, but another part of him wanted it to continue. As if it punishment of some type, something he deserved.


	13. Chapter 13

The fox-holder moved back a little bit, pushing Sasuke's legs open so he could settle on his knees between them. He glanced around the open field, noting just how easily they could be caught, and with neither of them concentrating on their surroundings, they probably wouldn't notice anyone's chakra signature. But he didn't see anybody, and that fact fueled him to continue. His fingers worked nimbly with the button on the pale teen's shorts, unzipping them and pulling them down just enough to expose the irresistable, slim hips. He let his fingers trace across the pale skin, debating whether or not he wanted to mark his hips also.

The pale teen cracked his eyes open slowly when he felt his legs get nudged apart and turned his head a bit to spit out a bit of blood instead of swallowing it, the dark red droplets contrasting greatly with the grass. He slowly pushed himself up onto his elbows, wincing slighty but ignoring the pain that intensified slightly on his chest and stomach from the action. He felt his friend give a hard tug on his shorts, jerking them down his hips slightly.

Naruto looked up into the dark eyes, something similar to need running through his clear blue eyes. The blonde gripped Sasuke's pale shoulders, pushing him a little more than roughly back against the green grass, a silent command in his eyes saying 'still..!' He had a feeling some of his sudden possessivness came from that damned fox he housed, but.. the possession was okay right now. Sasuke was his. He turned back to the scratches on the pale teen's stomach, licking and kissing every wound as he dug his nails into the older teen's hips, creating small creasent shaped marks. The younger teen didn't think his intentions were to hurt his lover, things were getting carried away, he thought. Should he stop?

Sasuke upper back his the grass harshly, his head hitting the not so soft ground with a dull crack. His lips were parted in a silent gasp and his eyes shut from the impact. He wasn't sure which was hurting more, the pain in his head or the nails that were digging into his hips, threateningly to break through the pale skin and leave small bloody and almost unnoticable lacerations in its wake.

The blonde hesitated, he knew all this was hurting him, so why wasn't Sasuke saying anything? He resettled himself ontop of the pale body, his hands supporting himself slightly above his lips. Naruto crushed their lips together again, grinding his hips down into Sasuke's as he ran his tounge along the seam of the older teen's mouth, demanding entrance more than asking for it.

He inwardly flinched as Naruto's mouth claimed his once again, the action slightly painful against his already aching lips. However, he parted them unhesitatingly when he felt the blonde's tongue demanding he do so, taking the younger teens tongue into his mouth without a second thought. His body absently tried to press up into the blonde's when their hips met. His arousal was stirring, despite the pain and exertion he was recieving from his teammate. A part of him knew it was probably wrong that somewhere in the back of his mind, he was enjoying what Naruto was doing to him, because it's what had to be done and it was what he wanted.

Naruto let his tounge explore the insides of his lover's mouth, running over smooth teeth, tasting and memorizing every bit of him. He felt the bulge in Sasuke's shorts harden against him, causing his own erection to grow. The blonde groaned into the pale teen's mouth before he broke the kiss, moving to his neck before sinking his teeth into the sensative skin. He lifted himself up on his knees, hovering slightly above the older teen. He let his hands trail to the Uchiha's open shorts, slipping inside the elastic band of his boxers to run over his hardening member. (how that for hottness?)

"Nn.." Sasuke couldn't keep the small sound from escaping his throat as Naruto's hands boldly slipped into his pants, his body aching in an almost unbearable fashion, yet buzzing with pleasurable contentedness and need. His dark conflicted eyes fluttered open to look up at the blonde above him, bending his knees and bringing his legs up so that the blonde was nestled in between his thighs.

A smirk played across Naruto's lips, as he let his fingers wrap around Sasuke's arousal. He made a small hushing sound, he liked being the dominant one, and he decided he liked making the Uchiha submit to what he wanted. His hand worked to massage the older teen's erection, tracing a long trail with his tounge from the corner of Sasuke's mouth, all the way to his ear. The blonde bit gently on the soft lobe, before attaching his lips to the pale teen's neck and sucking with intentions on leaving a nice, noticable bruise.

Sasuke's head absently mindedly tilted back, involuntarily bearing his throat for Naruto's mouth to ravish as much as he wanted. His lips were parted slightly as his thighs instinctively tried to clench together, only to be stopped by Naruto's body. One of his hands clenched the blonde's forearm so hard it hurt his own fingers. Was this Naruto's way of showing him how he was really feeling toward him..? What if someone saw them..? Somehow, he felt as if his body and his mind and detached themselves from one another, his thoughts racing blindly in his head as his body stayed where it was, accepting any abuse it could get and reacting slightly to his friends touches. After all, that was what Naruto wanted..Wasn't it?

The blonde scraped his teeth across the skin of Sasuke's neck, the speed of his hand and the strength of his grip increasing a bit. He couldn't quite figure out what was going on with his body, why he was feeling so.. dominant and demanding, more violent than usual, and out in the open of the training field of all places..! Something about the fact that they could so easily be caught was oddly arousing, and despite its relative calmness through the whole situation, Naruto's arousal began growing, causing his desire to bring the pale teen to his climax to grow also. He'd always loved the expression on Sasuke's face when he finished, he loved watching the pleasure course through his dark, captivating eyes.

His breath was coming out in short pants by now, his skin felt hot, the fabric of his clothes sticking almost annoyingly to his skin. "Naruto.." He gritted out in a low voice, his body shivering ever so slightly. He knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer if the blonde continued what he was doing.

Naruto silenced the Uchiha by crushing their lips together, he could i feel /i how close his lover was to finishing in his hand, and his arm only moved faster. The muscles in his arm were getting sore, but he ignored it in favor of hearing the older teen make more of those amazing noises. Something gave him the distinct feeling that they were being watched, but if they were, he would have paid no mind anyway. He'd stop only when Sasuke told him to.

Sasuke made what almost sounded like a painful noise that was muffled by the blondes mouth on his own. His back harched slightly as he spilled his seed over the blonde's hand, his hand ripping the grass from the ground that he'd been grasping. He could feel someone elses presence nearby, though with his thoughts and actions fogged, he wasn't able to determine who it was.

The younger teen extracted his hand from Sasuke's shorts, wiping away the sticky mess from his fingers on the grass next to them. The eyes on them were becoming increasingly more annoying as he refastened the Uchiha's shorts, not sparring whomever it was a second glance. Who cares if they saw? "I can't belive you guys just did that in public.. can't you get in trouble for that?" Ino's annoying voice rang through his ears as he pushed himself up from the ground.

Sasuke pushed himself up into a sitting position, crossing one leg over the other so he was sitting in indian style. He stared impassively off to the side, not turning to meet Ino or Naruto's gaze. He let Naruto do what he wanted to him, so they were even, right? And Ino..He didn't even care about that stupid girl anymore. She was only making things worse for him, and she couldn't do that if he didn't allow himself to get riled up. Ignoring her was his best option.

"Don't start anything, Ino.. And besides, who else saw besides you, and you're not going to say anything are you?" The blonde stated, though it was more or a demand that a question. Shouldn't she be scared to speak to either of them? Maybe she was more dense than he thought.. "What we do, whether its public or not, is none of your business. One would think you'de learn your lesson the first time." i 'After all, you did almost get yourself killed.' /i He finished in his mind.

Ino looked thoughtfully at the other blonde then the raven haired teen still sitting on the ground then back again, her arms crossed politely over her chest, her platinum hair pulled into it's usual high ponytail. Due to appearances, it would almost look as if they'de been sparring, smudged with dirt and a couple of scrapes obvious on the other teens pale skin, however she'd seen more then that. "Doing that in the training field is a bit reckless, wouldn't you think? That was a little more then just a public display of affection. " She said matter of factly, kicking at the ground with a small snort of amusement.

Naruto glared at her. "That still dosen't make it any of your business. I can jerk him off whenever I want to, and you, my dear friend, have no right to say anything to us." He explained, not really bothered in the least that she had witnessed him with his hand in Sasuke's pants. "So I get in trouble for provoking him, yet its perfectly okay for you to fondle him where anyone that wants to can watch? He's getting almost no punishment for everything he does..! If you look at it right, it would seem Hokage-sama is spoiling him.. He deserted the damn village for gods' sake! Why does he get all this special treatment?!" She practially screeched at the other blonde, it wasn't her fault she'd just happened upon them in that situation..

Sasuke felt a slight twinge of something in his chest as he listened to their argument, which was blatantly about him, though they seemed to be acting as if he weren't sitting right there. He couldn't help but feel..Put off at Naruto's argument, though he wasn't sure why he was wasting time with his thoughts. Naruto made it sound like he was just conveniently there to do with whatever he wanted, should he feel the need. Did everyone really view him that way? As if stripping a shinobi of their senses wasn't a punishment enough..? He'd compensated for the time he'd spent away from the village..At least he thought he had.

"That's still not any of your business! Our relationship is none of your business. i We /i are none of your business!" The whiskered teen informed her, his mood changing to irritated. The blonde girl let out a growl of frustration, if they wouldn't do stuff like that in front of everyone, then nobody would make a big deal about it. "But I live in this village too! And I don't want a risk to my safety living here anymore than the next person! Nobody wants a i monster /i running around their homes..! I don't even know why they let him back in, they should have left him to that snake bastard!"

Sasuke pushed himself off the ground this time, standing straight and brushing the dirt from his dark shorts before shoving his hands back into his pockets. By the impassive expression on his face, it would almost seem as if he hadn't heard a word that had been spoken, though inwardly he was bristling. Ino wasn't bothering to keep quiet, and it wouldn't be long before it attracted attention. He could already sense Kakashi-sensei's signature not far away, with Sakura's faintly behind it. his gaze flickered to Ino's for a moment, the blankness being replaced with a smoldering glare at her accusations and implications.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, how i dare /i she call Sasuke a monster? And he wasn't a risk to anyone's safety anymore than she was.. He could feel Kyuubi's chakra flare with his anger towards the girl. Just as he was about to open his mouth to tell her to shut up, Ino opened her mouth to dig herself a deeper hole. "Everything bad that's happened to you is his fault, Naruto! He almost got you killed with that mist guy, he makes fun of you all the time, and then he tried to kill you..! And you i love /i him? Maybe you're a monster too.."

"Ino." Sasuke cut in finally his voice low and obviously stating he wasn't beating around the bush. "I'de suggest stopping while you're ahead." It was bad enough that she'd brought up the awful fact that he'd turned on the only person he cared for once before..But even went as far as to imply that Naruto was the same as him..? His pulled his hands from his pockets slowly, the simple action being enough to show his seriousness. His dark gaze flickered around for a moment before falling on the girl again. "After all, who's here to save you if you make another mistake?" He asked, the question an almost indirect threat, though it had been molded into the form of an innocent inquiry.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Try it again.. I dare you. They'll throw your ass out of this village before you even blink. Which might even be a good thing, with you gone, maybe Naruto will leave to. It'll save the village two of its troubles.." She stated, without thinking that Sasuke really might kill her. She was quite sure if she wanted to die yet, and she knew she was just talking big. The Hokage would never throw out Sasuke, they needed him to revive his clan and bring back Konoha's power. "You're just a tool anyway.."

All the things he'd been told since the day before came to mind, the lectures from the hokage and his teacher about letting stupid miniscule things bother him, the look in Naruto's eyes everytime their gazes met. He'd already messed everything up, hadn't he? Though, the thought of him being a tool didn't seem to bother him. He'd accepted that. As a shinobi, he was a tool. He was a tool for his bloodline, and he was a tool for Orochimaru. Maybe he was even a tool to Naruto. He took a warning step toward the blonde. "You should leave people who aren't involved out of it, if you know what's best for you, Yamanaka." He warned, seeing something flash over the girls face. He stared at her for a few more moments before he turned and started to walk away. He had no plans on screwing things up even more. Even if it meant turning his back on a fight he knew he could win against a stupid kunoichi who didn't know how to do more then talk. His gaze flickered to their grey haired teacher, who was at the other end of the training field before turning back to the ground in front of him, intent on ignoring anything else that was said to him.

Naruto glared at the girl before turning on his heel to follow Sasuke and, if need be, calm him down. He knew all to well how the Uchiha got after listening to stuff like that. "That's right, Sasuke..! Do what you do best.. run away from things that bother you, because you're so whipped by that stupid brother of your's that you can't fight anymore!" Naruto sighed, did she have to keep going? "You're so stupid, Sasuke.. So fucking stupid!!" The blonde flinched as he felt a kunai fly right past his ear, landing in the ground right next to Sasuke's feet. Oh, the girl was so lucky she missed, Naruto would have killed her before he himself even knew what he was doing.

Sasuke stopped and turned on his heel to stalk back in the direction he'd come as if he'd suddenly changed his mind, bending down to snatch up the kunai that had embedded itself in the soil near his feet. He paused slightly, seeing Naruto not far behind him. He hadn't even realized the whiskered teen had started to follow him. He wasn't sure if he wanted him to, after this. This was different though. He gripped the kunai tightly, glancing over Naruto's shoulder at Ino, who had a determined glare on her face. She was openly attacking him while his back was turned. She'd thrown the sharp object with ill intent, and he had no choice but to react defensively..

The blonde reached for Sasuke's shoulder to stop him, his fingers nearly missing the boy as he stalked towards Ino. The blonde girl had already expirenced his wrath, what the hell did she think she was doing? "Sasuke, stop. You're just gonna get yourself in trouble." Naruto explained, turning him around by his shoulder. "Its not worth it, Sasuke. Let's just go." He offered, a serious look in his clear, blue eyes. He wasn't in the mood for begging Tsunade to let the dark-haired teen out of solitary again.

Sasuke stared into the blonde's eyes for what seemed to be an eternity, the warm hands holding his shoulders seeming to cause the tension in his body to dissipate, somehow. He had a look in his eyes that said 'you think I don't know that?'. Without even looking away from his teammate, Sasuke sent the kunai in the girls direction with a swift flick of his wrist, the knife embedding itself a few inches into a tree not far from her head. He supposed Ino was right when she said he was whipped. He shrugged Naruto's hands away from his shoulders since the blonde's head had snapped to where he'd thrown the kunai, probably thinking he'd actually intended on hurting the girl. He sent Kakashi a glance, who was closer by now, probably having thought it would broil into something he'd need to interfere in. "I'm leaving." was all he said to his teacher as he walked past him. The copy-nin had seen almost all of it anyway, so he knew Sasuke hadn't done anything other then utter a few words of warning to the girl. He'd also heard and saw what Ino did in response, so he wasn't worried about getting into trouble. After all, technically, he'd done nothing wrong in the first place.

As Naruto turned to follow the pale teen, he sent Ino the coldest glare he could muster. It wasn't Sasuke's fault.. none of it was, she'd instigated it all. "Sasuke?" He called to his lover's retreating back, the Uchiha was walking way to fast. "Slow down, would ya? I'm coming home with you, remember?" He continued, speeding up his pace so he could walk next to the dark-haired teen. Maybe the fact that he'd let himself get carried away with Sasuke started some of it, if he'd have just waited, Ino wouldn't have said anything to them..

Sasuke sent a quick glance at the blonde before looking back ahead of him without giving a reply. True, he was walking awfully fast, but that was beyond the point. He was walking in the complete opposite direction of his house, as well. He wasn't really sure where he was heading, but he just needed some time, maybe to just walk and get some fresh air to calm himself down and re-piece his shattered resolve.

As Naruto continued to follow Sasuke, he heard Kakashi tell Ino to follow him to the Hokage. Good, he thought to himself, she needs a punishment. She was making his life harder when he had to work to keep the Uchiha mentally stable.. Not that he minded taking care of him, he just didn't want him to be mad all the time. 'Cause a mad Sasuke could get a bit scary sometimes. Like the time the pale teen i did /i try to kill him, but that was in the past, a place he wanted to keep it.

They continued walking silently, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of their feet hitting the ground and leaves and twigs breaking under their weight. Though, the longer it lasted, the more it started to get to the raven haired teen until he paused in his tracks and whirled around the face his silent companion. "Okay, dobe. This is how it works." He said in clipped tones, not wanting to raise his voice. "If you're pissed off, say so. If you want to hit me, do it. I'm sick of this walking like you're on egg shells when you're around me, got it?" He snapped then let out a frustrated sigh and continued walking, feeling a little better now that he'd gotten some of his frustration off his chest.

The blonde froze. Where did Sasuke find that he was pissed out of all the actions over the past few hours? "What the hell? You can't just say something like that to somebody and just keep walking!" He explained, grabbing the pale teen by his shoulder and turning him back around. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not mad at you, and if I i did /i want to hit you, I would have done it." He couldn't help but feel a little angry with the Uchiha, it seemed somebody needed to tell him the same thing. Sasuke was the one who kept things bottled up..

Sasuke turned back around and shrugged the hand off his shoulder, scowling at the blonde. What was he supposed to think? Why the hell was Naruto acting like an oblivious idiot? "So sorry if I misinterpreted it, usurutonkachi." He replied, his hand moving up to where the scratches on his stomach where. "These don't exactly feel like love bites, if you get what I'm saying." Of course, he didn't know the meaning of Naruto's previous actions, nor was he sure he wanted to know. The only thing he knew was Naruto had never intentionally done anything to make him uncomfortable or hurt. What the hell was he supposed to think? The moron had seemed pissed off just before it happened, anyway, so it was only natural that that was what came to mind first hand.

The younger teen grabbed Sasuke's shirt collar, roughly tugging him towards his own body. "Quit walking away from me." He demanded, jerking the pale teen closer to him. "You didn't complain about them, if they bothered you so much why didn't you say something?" He asked, he would have stopped if Sasuke had told him to, it wasn't like he would have gotten mad at the older teen for telling him to stop hurting him. "Did you think I'de get mad about it? You're not my i bitch /i , you're my i boyfriend /i ."

"You think I don't know that?" He asked incredulously, annoyed at the fact that Naruto seemed to have some kind of determination to keep him from walking away. "I can't read fucking minds, Naruto. I was just going with whatever it was you wanted." He admitted with a glare. Why did everything end up getting turned around on him anyway? He didn't recall doing anything that pissed the moron off. Other then him getting kind of pissy earlier when they'de first started sparring, what the hell else happened?

"What i I /i wanted? Sasuke, if you don't like what I'm doing, tell me. Its not like I i want /i to hurt you.." The blonde explained, his grip loosening on the dark-haired teen's shirt, but not releasing. He didn't feel like arguing with the pale teen right now, but he wanted to fix whatever it was that was bothering his lover. If it had seemed earlier like Naruto was mad at the older teen, the by all means he was sorry.

"Whatever. Forget it." Sasuke muttered, running a hand through his hair in pure frustration. He couldn't explain the way he was feeling. He was mad, but he wasn't sure what he was mad about. He was frustrated and he couldn't seem to get his thoughts together. He couldn't explain or argue with the blonde about it, because he wasn't even sure what he wanted to say. After all, he wasn't even sure what was going on with the blonde from his point of view. Things just weren't going well for him at all. He could feel the beginnings of a headache creeping up the base of his skull as he turned away slowly, just in case Naruto decided to pull him back, that way it wouldn't feel like the idiot was choking him with his own shirt again.

"Yeah, forget it 'cause you can't deal with it.." Naruto grumbled, letting the older teen leave this time. He didn't understand why Sasuke kept things inside all the time, he needed to learn how to talk about things that bothered him. It would make life a lot easier for the both of them. He turned and headed in the opposite direction, kicking roughly at the leaves on the ground. This day just wasn't going anywhere for him.. With how today had went, at the edges of his mind, a bit of doubt towards the foundation of their relationship was beginning to surface, and it pulled at his heart.

Sasuke felt his brow twitch at the blonde's mumbled reply, like it was a blow to his ego. He paused, glaring at the ground in front of him as he listened to the sound of Naruto's footsteps walking away from him. He couldn't deal with it? Naruto was the one that seemed to be harvesting all of these stupid paranoid delusions about him! Thinking he's angry when he wasn't, acting all wierd just because he'd faltered for a split second during training. For a split second, the Uchiha almost had the urge to turn and make a face at the dobe's retreating back. Then again..This was Sasuke we're talking about, and that would just be wrong. Instead, he plopped down on the ground, sitting in indian style with his arms crossed over his chest while mumbling somethng about stupid morons under his breath. Now he had to add a pissed off Naruto to his list of things going wrong.

The blonde felt the urge to turn around and just hold the pale teen when he heard him plop on the ground, and it was a little more than difficult to continue walking. But he did, and kept on walking until he found himself at the door to Sasuke's house, unsure as to why he'd went there of all places. He sighed, turning around to slide down the hard door, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his elbows on top of his knees. He placed his chin in his palm, staring down over his feet at a spot on the ground. After what seemed to him likes hours, though it was only a few minutes, he reached up to wiggle the doorknob to see if it was unlocked. Oddly enough, at least for Sasuke, the door was open, and he pushed himself up from the ground, entering the familiar home. He trekked up the stairs, heading straight for his lover's bedroom before kicking off his sandals, peeling off his shirt, and curling up underneath a warm blanket in the pale teen's bed.

Kakashi, like usual, landed on the window sill without a sound instead of using the door. You could say, purposefully avoiding the door in favor of scaring the crap out of companions and friends was a hobby of his. Though, he usually made himself known. No need to act professional and sneak around if there was no need, he always told himself. He crouched on the windowsil, one hand on the wall for balance and the other holding tightly to his beloved orange novel. He glanced around the room with mild curosity on his usually bored face, before his gaze landed on the small lump under the blankets on the bed. "Yo." He said casually, not sure if the loudest member of team seven had even noticed he was there yet. Naruto had always been the worst one when it came to handling and recognizing chakra.

The blonde pulled the blankets over his head with a sigh. "Go away.." He commanded, he came here to be alone, and the last thing he needed was a super pervert clouding his thoughts about Sasuke. Speaking of which, he wondered why the pale Uchiha hadn't came home yet, it had been at least an hour since he'd left him alone where ever it was they had been. He buried his face in his lover's pillow, the smell of Sasuke and himself mingled together on the soft cotton invading his nostrils. He loved the way the Uchiha smelled, it was comforting to him, and he wanted to be able to curl up in the pale teen's bed when ever he deemed it neccesary.

"Maa, maa. Is that any way to treat your teacher?" Kakashi asked in what sounded like a pout and quirked a brow when the blonde buried himself further in the blankets. "You don't usually seem the type to mope around in other peoples houses." He hopped off the windowsil to stand just in the room. "Where's Sasuke?" He asked curiously, glancing around the room then toward the door as if he expected his other student to come waltzing in at any moment, despite the fact that he didn't sense the Uchiha prodigy anywhere at the house. After all, he'd come to check up on his students. It was his second priority, the first having been having a serious discussion with one Yamanaka Ino and the Hokage. It seemed that the girl really had been acting in a rather immature and rash fashion at his student. He could only imagine it was from the frustration that had built up over the years when she foolishly got her hopes shot down by the stoic teen. Maybe she'd actually accepted the fact that things wouldn't go her way and she wanted to back it up with frustration?

"I don't know.." He answered, voice muffled from the pillow covering his face. "Probably still sitting on his ass where I left him.." He wished Sasuke would have come home already, so they could fall asleep together and forget their troubles. That's all he wanted right now, was to curl up with the Uchiha, be warm, and feel loved. Was it so much to ask for? He turned over, giving his teacher a glance. "He thinks I don't trust him.. but I guess that's my fault for telling him he scared me.." He stated, not really having a reason for just randomly giving the explanation. "That would make it my fault, wouldn't it?"

"Not necessarily." Kakashi told him, tucking his book into his vest and leaning against the wall then crossing his arms over his chest. He was somewhat pleased to get at least a little something from his student. That way he could try to give adivce and maybe even some of his endless wisdom, after all, that was his job as a teacher, wasn't it? He wasn't stupid or ignorant. He'd known long before anyone else about the boys' relationships to one another. "Trust is what defines a relationship. You know Sasuke better then anyone else, so you know how his mind works, right?" He said in a bored tone, as if the answer was obvious. "He's got a complicated way of thinking, though I'm sure he's just frustrated with himself. Frustrated that he betrayed your trust in him, maybe." He said, pushing himself off the wall. "In any case, I'll come check around for 'em again later. Remember to look underneath the underneath. Matta ne." He gave a wave over his shoulder an disappeared through the window where he came, yanking his book out as he went, slightly amused with himself for sounding so serious and smart there at the end. Ahh, he was just too good sometimes.

"Ok.. so its not my fault.. That's good. And he's just frustrated.. right. And why the i hell /i am I talking to myself?" The blonde stated outloud, rolling back over into the pillow. He let out an exhausted sigh, wondering if it would be safe to go look for his lover. He had no doubt the pale teen was still sitting in the same damn place. But he didn't want to get up.. He almost feared it might be the last time he found himself in Sasuke's bed. But he wasn't going to let thoughts like that make him depressed. The Uchiha was his, they'd be together forever, he knew it. He just wished Sasuke would walk in the door, climb in bed, and they'de be happy again.. But how many times did he get what he wanted?

"Why the hell were you talking to yourself?" Sasuke asked from where he was sitting on the windowsill, much like another annoying grey haired teacher they knew. It seemed old habits died hard. Why did they even build houses with doors anyway? He hadn't been there for very long, though long enough to see the blonde obviously had a few screws loose up there. He'd sat in the same spot for about forty-five minutes after Naruto had left in order to calm his thoughts. He figured he'd just needed a little time to himself anyway. Then afterwards, he'd gone to the dobe's apartment, only to find it empty. Which of course, slightly irritated him. He probably wouldn't have gone straight home if he hadn't ran into Kakashi somewhere along the way. "Moron.." He muttered under his breath as he stepped into the room.

Naruto turned to face the familiar voice coming in through the window. "Quit calling me names.." He stated softly, though he knew, and had for sometime, that there was no meaning behind the names. Most of the time, at least. Well.. Sasuke was there, so now what? Were they suppoused to talk? Make up? The blonde sat up in the bed, the blankets pooling in his lap. "Are you gonna lay down with me?" He asked, pushing back the blankets next to him in case the pale teen climbed in. He had to figure out how he was going to get Sasuke to understand that he trusted him, obviously sparring hadn't worked. The whiskered teen wasn't so sure just coming out and telling him would work either.. but it might have to. Only he had to get them in a situation where his words would be sturdy, and if the pale teen would just lay down with him, that would be easy..

"Well, dobe." Sasuke said casually as he toed of his sandals. "I've got leaves and dirt on my ass from sitting in the middle of the woods for an hour. And I sure as hell have no plan of getting it in my clean bed." The bed was clean, right? He took a moment to recall if he'd cleaned the sheets recently. Well, they hadn't really done anything in his bed either, though he usually cleaned them maybe once a week. He didn't like the prospect of being dirty. He glanced at the other and quirked a brow, noting the too serious look on his face. It was rather obvious that he was feeling better after the time he'd spent out, though that didn't mean the moron would accept that. "In any case.." He said, tugging the blonde's red shirt over his head to replace with one of his own from the drawers, his words muffled slightly by the action before he looked at the blonde again. "I..Didn't mean all those things I said earlier. I was just annoyed.." A slight flush dusted his cheeks along with a scowl at having to admit something like that outloud.

The blonde let a smile creep across his face at the words. "Yeah, well I wasn't exactly helping your mood either, I guess.." He explained a bit sheepishly, laying back on the bed. "And.. yaknow. I do trust you, even when you are mad." He continued, pulling the blankets back over his bare chest. This was better.. maybe they'de go right back to the way they were before this came up. "Yaknow what? If you take of those shorts, then your ass won't be dirty anymore, and you can come lay down with me." Naruto stated, ignoring the fact that it might have just been an excuse to see the pale teen take his pants off. No, he wasn't going to let himself get horny at a time like this, which was totally not a time for sex.. unless Sasuke started something, then he'd just have to finish it.

"I never questioned your trust, Naruto ." He said distractedly as he threw the dirty shirt into a small pile of clothes in the corner then sent Naruto a somewhat accusing look, probably for the fact the whiskered teen seemed to unknowingly make anything a sexual innuendo no matter how innocent it really seemed. Something about that last statement screamed 'I want to stare at your ass', which he didn't put past the blonde ball of energy. Honestly, just watching the moron made him tired half the time. Though, he was relieved that there wasn't a thick tension between the two, like he'd been preparing himself for. He easily wiggled out the shorts he was wearing, since they were a little loose on his slender hips. It was probably one of the reasons he didn't indulge on borrowing Naruto's clothes very often. Always having to tug at his pants to keep them from falling too low on his hips without being too discreet about it. Not to mention, it seemed to give Naruto more of a reason to poke and prod at him, which was tolerable to an extent. The only advantage was that they were easy to get out of if he was in a hurry. Now clad only in his dark boxers since he was too lazy to walk across the room to get another shirt from his drawers, the pale teen crawled over the blonde's body to get onto his side of the bed. It took him a moment to situate himself underneath the blanket, then he rolled onto his side, throwing an arm over the blonde and burying his face in the crook of his neck with a quiet contented sigh. "..Sorry.." He muttered, voice slightly muffled, against the others neck, for what reason he had no idea. He just suddenly had the urge to say it, though it sounded foreign coming from him. That word barely existed in his vocabulary, but his chest felt a bit lighter now that it was out there.

The blonde wiggled his arm until he could wrap it around Sasuke's pale shoulders, tilting his head to the side to press a kiss to the other's temple. He assumed this was the part where the fell asleep together, but despite the warmth of the blankets and the body pressed against him, he'd rather just lay there and take it all in. His other arm bent so his palm could rest on the Uchiha's arm, his fingers gripping as if to ask him not to go anyway for a while. "Yeah.. me too, I'm sorry." He replied to the apology, his voice only loud enough for Sasuke to hear. For some reason, he had the vaguest idea that Kakashi would pop in at any minute and ruin the moment. It seemed the gray-haired teacher had a habit of that, the dirty pervert.. that secretly had some kind of influence on Naruto, which undoubtedly was the reason for why he was so.. horny all the time. Like that one time he'd accidently, (yeah, accidently..) read bits and pieces of that orange novel over Kakashi's shoulder.. Goodness, did these people have no shame? But who was he to talk.. he'd just given Sasuke a handjob in the middle of the training grounds..

Sasuke, who was already relaxed into the mattress with his eyes closed and his hold on the blonde tight, snorted sarcastically at the retort. As if he had no earthly idea what Naruto could possibly be apologizing for. Not to mention, just like himself, Naruto wasn't one to actually out right apologize for something. Though, he didn't plan to voice these thoughts. He himself already felt sleep tugging at the back of his mind, though he could tell by the blones breathing pattern and the lack of laxity in his muscles, that he wasn't intent on falling asleep at that moment. Just leave it to Uchiha Sasuke to over analyze actions and body language while laying in bed.

Naruto absently let his finger tips move back and forth across the pale teen's shoulder's, hoping it would put him to sleep faster and he could watch him sleep. Though he'd never say it outloud, Sasuke was an unnaturally adorable sleeper. It was just the way his face looked all peaceful, and how sometimes his mouth fell open and he'd twitch a little. A lot of times it made the blonde chuckle, and he'd have to work to not laugh out loud and wake the sleeping teen. And that was a lot easier said than done.

Of course, even without the warmth of the other teens body and the feather like touches lulling him, it wouldn't have taken Sasuke long to fall asleep. Though it helped. He was physically and mentally tired from the past two days, the stress having caught up to him earlier that day. It just felt good to forget about all those things and just sleep it off, with Naruto by his side the entire time. No doubt the dobe was probably exhausted too, but then again..He did have an alarmingly large amount of stamina..So much that it made him shudder at the thought.

Just watching the pale teen drift away into sleep made Naruto tired, and he tried, unsuccessfully, to stiffle a yawn. He could feel the sleepy creeping up his body and threatening to take over him, and he wasn't so sure that a nap sounded like a bad thing at the moment. In fact, it would probably make him feel a little better. Naps fixed everything, and it was always better to nap with someone else, especially if the other person was cuddled up against him, like Sasuke was now. He yawned again, and gave the pale boy's body a gentle squeeze.

**(okay, so its over now.. I think, maybe we'll keep this plot going sometime and do a sequal.. sorry I didn't seperate it up for ya..)**


End file.
